Stubbornly in Love
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: A RICH guy who look himself as a HIGH & MIGHTY fell in love with a SIMPLE BUT a HIGH SPIRITED girl which they both attends in same High School. A Hana Yori Dango version of GSGSD. AxC pairing.
1. First Encounter

**Stubbornly in Love**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

A girl with short blonde hair and pair of golden eyes walk at the hallway it was her first day of school at the Destiny Academy. The school is an exclusive institution reserved only for students from incredibly wealthy and affluent families.

Cagalli is in lower-middle class family who happen top the entrance exam and enrolled as a scholar at the academy. She was walking at the hallway. All of the students look at her. They all whispering and talking about her.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who passed the entrance exam?" the girl said whispering to her classmate.

"Yeah…. I heard that her family were poor and she enrolled here as a scholar." The other girl whispered back.

"But look at her, she's doesn't deserve to be here." The girl said.

"Yeah… you're right." The other girl replied.

Cagalli glance at the two girls who were talking about her and then she walks away.

"Shessh! This spoiled rich kids!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Who do you think they are?! They're just spoiled rich kids who want to show-off their expensive things and they think that they're superior!" she continued stomping her foot while going to her classroom.

As she reach to her classroom. She takes a sit on her seat and start putting out her notebook and pen for her class which she's going to take that time. She looks around and all she can see were that all the people around her were showing their most expensive things that they have. Cagalli sighs.

"_Why this people bring some expensive things around in this school? Aren't they scared for being robbed or hold-up by someone?" _Cagalli thought.

"_Why do high school students have chauffeurs to take them here and back home?"_

"_It's CRAZY!"_

"_I'm sick saying that repeatedly and it's my 2__nd__ year in the fall."_

"_People from high society came at Destiny Academy. This distinguish private school is an escalator from kinder garden to university." _Cagalli thoughts.

"Oh… well… they're rich and they don't even care if they lost something… money can buy anything for them." Cagalli said to herself and rest her chin on her hand.

"Hey, where did you buy that Prada bag?" the girl ask.

"At New York. I heard that this is a limited stock so I went there and buy it." The girl with dark red shoulder level hair and pair of gray eyes said.

"Really?" the girl said.

"I stay at the famous 5 star hotel in LA." The girl continued.

"Honto?" Flay said.

"Oh… near miss!" the other girl said.

"_Everybody from the outside world admires this school, thought."_

"_I'm a commoner in this prestigious school who happens to TOP the entrance exam and got a scholarship."_

"_I have no choice but to follow them."_ Cagalli thought.

Then the class started as the teacher came in and all the students went back to their respected seats.

Andrew Waltfeld, the current teacher in History that time.

"Ok… as the other historian says that the Queen of Egypt, Cleopatra was a recreation of the Egyptian Goddess. Isis…" Andrew said teaching his lecture.

Andrew is about to announce about the quiz when someone shouts from the corridors.

"RED NOTE!!" the boy shouted along way to the corridors.

"RED NOTE!! Sai Argyle from class 1-C got a _RED NOTE_ from ZAFT!!" the boy announced roaming around the school building.

Andrew got alarmed.

"Ok. Class. Dismissed." He said and packs his things and went out the room hurriedly.

As Andrew Waltfeld left all the students left the room. Each student in every class left the room.

"Lets catch up with Argyle." The guy said.

"Yeah!!" everyone said except for Cagalli who's sitting quietly.

As the all of the students in school went out to their room and catch up with their new victim. Who's running around the school building to hide for himself from the school bullies. But all of the students catch up with Sai and get him and bring him at the school cafeteria were the judgment and bullying taking place.

Cagalli stayed behind the room, resting her head on the table. She sighs.

"Those fools…" she murmured and looked stressed out.

"_Not again… those guys… they think that they're gods coz they can control this school. They're just a bunch of rich kids that have nothing to do with their money."_ Cagalli thought and she sighs again.

A girl with long pink hair and paired with blue eyes approached Cagalli.

"Athha.." the girl said.

Cagalli look up at the girl.

"_What a pity girl… she transfer herself here in the most prestigious but most dangerous and pitiful school in Japan."_ Cagalli thought.

"Hm?" Cagalli said.

"Why all the students went out the room? What's happening here? What's happening to everyone? What is a Red Note?" the girl asked.

"I'll tell you later, Campbell.." Cagalli said and stand up.

**[Hallway**

Cagalli and Meer walks at the hallway.

"A "declaration of WAR" from ZAFT." Cagalli said.

"ZAFT? Who are they?" Meer asked.

"A group of four 3rd year boys from one of the riches families in the country and they control this school." Cagalli explained.

"If you go against ZAFT you get a Red Note, then everyone from here come here and come after you and bully you until you quit attending this school." she continued.

"Why does everyone follows ZAFT?" Meer asks again.

"They're the sons and heirs of SUPER-RICH families." Cagalli continued.

"Isn't everyone were the same here?"

"No. It's different." Cagalli said.

"Our school receives a lot of vast amounts of the money from their parents. Even the teachers were no match from them. They're promised free reign at school." Cagalli continued.

**[Cafeteria**

Everyone's cheering from the event.

Flay look back and saw the ZAFT.

"It's ZAFT!!" she said.

All of the people at the cafeteria look back and saw the ZAFT coming. The girls were screaming as the ZAFT entered the room. And the boys were cheering their name group.

"That's why I never seen them in our school uniform." Cagalli said.

"The ZAFT's members are.." she continued.

"Joule, Yzak. He loves the company of women of 10 year older than him. He's an older woman "Lady Killer". His parents were bosses of the underground society."

"Elsman, Dearka. He's the son and heir of the head of a tea ceremony school. He's a freaking PLAYBOY and WOMANIZER."

"Yamato, Kira. He's a PET SON of a BIG company. Cool and a few words and mostly quiet type person… a mysterious member of the group."

"And then there's Zala, Athrun. He's the son of the famous Zala Worldwide Financial Group. He's the leader and an autocrat of ZAFT." Cagalli continued.

Cagalli and Meer arrive at the school cafeteria. Everyone's cheering for the ZAFT group. Then two guys when to the center bringing another guy.

"Zala-san, this is Argyle's friend." The guy said.

Then another guy picks up Sai and makes him stand up.

"Stand up" the guy said and pushed Sai beside his friend. In front of the ZAFT's leader Athrun Zala.

Athrun look at the two then nods and look at Sai's friend lean towards him.

"Let the game begin!" Athrun said.

Everyone cheers and Sai and his friend shook their heads. Athrun stand up and walk towards to the two and punch Sai two times until he falls into his knees and Athrun look down at him. Everybody claps and cheers.

"I told you to do like this! You idiots!" Athrun continued.

"Hey, isn't that Kuzzey Buskirk?" Dearka said to Yzak.

Athrun approached Kuzzey with smirk on his face and hold his shoulder and bend a little to Kuzzey.

"Don't waste my time! You loser!" Athrun said and punch Kuzzey on his stomach. Everyone cheers.

Kira stand up and walks towards to the exit he looks at Cagalli and walks away. Cagalli follows him with her eyes.

Athrun kicks Sai and everyone's cheering.

"As we expected, that was a nice one!" the guy said approaching Athrun but Athrun kicks him and fix his jacket.

"Your methods were sucks! It bores me." Athrun said and combs him hair with his hand.

"I don't waste my time on this." He continued.

Yzak and Dearka stand up and approach Athrun.

"Ok! It's over now!" Dearka said.

"Game Over." Yzak said.

Everybody claps as the 3 walks away to the exit.

Cagalli and Meer look around the room.

"Kyaa! He's so cool!" Flay said.

Cagalli look down and clutch her fist and run towards to the fire exit. She opens the door and closes it as she enters the fire exit. Her breaths raggedly her chest was doing up and down.

"Idiots! ALL off THEM!" she said to herself angrily.

"What's with those fools anyway?! Cool?! They're not cool! Especially that freaking blue haired hot-tempered guy! Don't get so happy from such a sneaky freaking game! Freaking stupid bitches!" Cagalli continued while walking down the stairs.

As Cagalli came down and went to the fence and slams her fist on the fence.

"It's wrong to be so happy while your friends are getting beat up and bullied." She said.

"How dare them! How dare them!" she continued.

"This is CRAZY!" she shouted.

Kira is lying down at the stairs with a book covering his face he heard someone and put the book off from his face and looks up at Cagalli and watch her.

Cagalli take a deep breath and nods her head.

"Okay..." she said and left the fire escape.

As Cagalli left Kira sits up and look up at the stairs.

**[Cagalli's Classroom**

The class is on going. A student reciting a book for the whole class and a teacher walks around the classroom to listen.

"_Just a year and a half to go that I'll need to endure till graduation."_ Cagalli said to her self in her mind.

"_I will keep quiet… and try to not stand out. That's my only wish for."_

Cagalli rest her chin on her hands.

"_But However…."_

**[At the Japanese Sweet Store**

"Eh? Really? Someone got a Red Note again??" a girl with short brown hair and pair of blue eyes said.

"This guy Argyle, what did he do this time?" the girl continued.

"At the school cafeteria, he accidentally spills a glass of water on that Zala's shirt." Cagalli said while eating something sweet stuff.

"What?" the girl ask.

"ZAFT's name came from a military unit from a shounen manga." Cagalli expalained.

"Hah! How stupid are they." She continued while she walks towards to the girl.

"They're just a bunch of stupid and selfish brats." She said angrily.

The girl laughs.

"Stupid and selfish brats." The girl said while laughing.

"If you're at Destiny Academy, your classmates might take on you to a garbage can and throw you into a river." She continued while wiping the glass window.

"Yeah… you're right." Cagalli said and nods.

"Milly, if you don't eat this. I'll eat it." Cagalli asked for food if Milly will eat it or not.

"But that was already expired." Milly said.

"It's ok." Cagalli said eating the food.

"But I know you'll survive." Milly said looking at her.

"Yep. I had a stomachache once." Cagalli mention about her stomachache before.

"That's not what I meant." Milly told Cagalli.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinked.

"Hmmm… I wonder how you can survive with their stupid behavior." Milly said looking at her.

Cagalli look down while eating.

"You always protect me and everyone else since we're kids."

A flash backs came into Cagalli's mind.

"When were still in kindergarten." Milly said.

A young Milly crying and while a young Cagalli hoping and ready for a fight and approach the four young boys and punch one of them.

"When were in elementary school."

A 9 years old Milly crying and while a 9 years old Cagalli hoping and ready for a fight and approach the four 9 year old boys and punch one of them.

"When were in Junior High school."

A 15 years old Milly crying and while a 15 years old Cagalli hoping and ready for a fight and approach the four 15 years old boys and punch one of them.

"Nobody from Destiny High know how good and kind you are." Milly continued.

Cagalli look down at her food then she look at Milly.

"I wish that I could beat them up and make them leave the academy." She continued.

"But…"

"But?" Milly asked.

"I can't do that. All I can do is obeying their rules." Cagalli said.

Milly nods.

**[Night time, Athha Residence**

Cagalli opens the rice cooker and saw 3 boiled eggs.

"Shinn, why is there eggs in the rice cooker?" she asked.

"If I boiled them separately, it'll waste electricity sis." Shinn said as he went to the table and put the food on the table.

"Cagalli." Urumi Nara called her.

"Hai?" Cagalli said.

"I saw this fancy lunch box." He said and put the lunch box on the counter.

Cagalli look down at the fancy lunch box and start feeling speechless.

"I saw this last night when I'm arranging the dishes on the cabinet." Her father continued.

"Starting tomorrow you're lunch will gonna put in here."

"But… Otó-san this is too fancy…" she said.

"What are you saying? This is nice. There's nothing bad if you bring this beautiful lunch box at school." He said.

"But…" Cagalli was about to protest when her father stops her.

"No buts. Like it or not you'll bring this ok?" her father said.

Cagalli look down at the lunch box and sighs.

"Shinn, time for dinner." Uzumi said as he put the food on the table.

"Hai!" Shinn replies and went to the dining room and take a sit on his seat.

Everyone's at their seats.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone in the dining room said and starts to eat. Later Shinn start to say something.

"I want to successfully enter a high school with the cheapest fees in Japan!" Shinn said.

Uzumi claps.

"Do you best son!" he said cheerfully.

Cagalli looks down and unhappy.

"Umm… If you're having too many troubles, then I should quit attending Destiny Academy…" she said look unhappy.

"No… I'm just joking sis!" Shinn said then look at Uzumi and he nods and both of the two men resumes eating.

Cagalli looks down and sighs.

"_From the bottom of their hearts, everyone in my family were happy that I'm attending Destiny Academy…" _Cagalli thought and resumes eating.

**[Flash Back**

At the company where Cagalli's father Uzumi Nara Athha works.

A guy approaches him and asks him.

"Athha-san." The guy said.

"Hai?" Uzumi look at the guy.

"I heard that your daughter goes to Destiny Academy." The guy said.

"Yes… She does." Uzumi said smiling.

At the Jr. High School where Shinn attends too.

Shinn's drinking at the fountain when a guy approaches Shiinn and asks him.

"Hey, Shinn." The guy said.

Shiin look up at his schoolmate.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Does your sister goes to Destiny Academy?" the guy asked.

"Yes…" Shinn said and smiles.

**[End of Flashback**

Cagalli's eating while thinking.

"_For my sake, they are encouraging me with their smiles."_ She thoughts.

**[30 minutes after dinner, at Cagalli's room**

Cagalli is lying on her bed and thinks.

_  
"So, I can never say such things as 'I WANT TO QUIT DESTINY ACADEMY' in front of my family."_ She thoughts.

"_I shouldn't have entered Destiny Academy at the first place."_

**[Flash Back, At Destiny Academy, 1 month before the school year starts**

"I'm Lacus Clyne and I graduated last 2006" a girl with long pink hair color and pair of blue eyes standing at the stage at the auditorium having her speech.

"Welcome to Destiny Academy." The girl continued.

All the people were looking at her.

"She's gorgeous." Uzumi said with amazement while looking at the brochure.

"She look like a model." He continued.

"She's the daughter of the president of Clyne Company. She's study abroad at a school at France."

"What an amazing person she is!" he said aloud.

A woman look at him asks him to keep his voice down.

"Shhhs! Please keep your voice down." The woman said and pays back her attention to Lacus.

Cagalli looks down then Lacus look at her side and Cagalli look at her. Lacus smiles at her and look back at the audience.

"I like to say something for those that are deciding on which path they want to take." Lacus said.

Cagalli gulped and pays her attention to Lacus.

"Just be your self." Lacus continued.

"If you do that I'm sure you will enjoy your life at school."

**[End of Flash Back**

**[At The bathroom**

Cagalli's taking a night bath and looks down at the water while she's thinking about her problems and her life as a High School student.

"_I thought that I wanted to be like this wonderful person, so I entered Destiny Academy."_ Cagalli thought and sighs.

"_I thought that I would have had more exciting life at school"_ she continued.

**[Flash back on what happened at the Cafeteria at Destiny. Showing those events how the ZAFT bully those people can't fight for them selves and how they rule the whole school. **

"_I hate Destiny Academy…"_

"_I hate those arrogant ZAFT…"_

"_I hate my cruel classmates…"_

"_But to be honest… I hate myself because I can't say anything…"_

Cagalli look up and sighs and lower self in the water.

**[Next Morning, at Destiny Academy**

Lunch time and all the students were eating fancy and expensive food. Cagalli is resting her head on the table looking at the girl who's eating her lunch at the next table beside her's.

"This is unbelievable…" she said under hear breathe the she look at her lunch box and unwrapped it. She gets her chopstick box and look at her lunch box and sighs.

"Well… this is also unbelievable too.." she said and opens her lunch box and look at her lunch closely.

"Huh?" she look closely at her lunch.

"This is my lunch? Prawns?" she said in disbelief and put the lid at the side and opens her chopstick box and get her chopsticks.

Two guys approach the new transferee student Meer Campbell and ask her.

"Hey! Are you Campbell who just transferred to Class 1-B?" the guy asked.

"Ah, this is the first time meeting you. Want to eat lunch with us?" the other guy asked.

Cagalli happened to be seated near where Meer's confronted by the two guys hear them and look at them.

"Umm… I…" Meer said looking down.

"Hey, I found some seats so come with us." The guy said again and holds Meer's hand and pulls her towards to the vacant seats.

"Campbell!" Cagalli called Meer.

Meer looks at her and let go the guy's hand.

"Over here!" Cagalli said pointing the vacant seat in front of her.

Meer went to Cagalli and sit across from her the two guys left.

"Thank you very much…" Meer said thanking Cagalli.

"No Problem…" Cagalli said.

"I'm not used to guys." Meer explained.

"I also think that I can't get used to this school." She continued and look around.

"Hey!" Cagalli said and get closer to Meer.

"By a chance are you a commoner?" Cagalli asked.

Meer look at Cagalli's lunch box and gasped.

"Oh!"

"What?" Cagalli asked.

"Ah! On no! its moldy!" Meer said and points at Cagalli's lunch.

"Oh… It's not. Its just 'FURIKAKE'." Cagalli explained.

Meer look at her in wide eye and curious and Cagalli stares at her and nods her head.

"As I thought… you're a rich man's daughter…" Cagalli said and look at her straight into Meer's eyes.

Meer blinks and looks down. Cagalli smiles and get one rice ball from her lunch box.

"Wanna try?" Cagalli asked.

Meer nods.

"Itadakimasu." She said.

Cagalli hands the rice ball to Meer. Meer gets the rice ball in shaking hands and eats it.

"Its delicious!" Meer said in disbelief.

"Really?" Cagalli asked smilingly.

Meer nods.

"Yes!" she said.

Cagalli smiles and they start to eat their lunch.

Cagalli and Meer finished their lunch and start talking.

"Meer… it's a nice name." Cagalli said.

"I'm kinda jealous…" she continued and fix her lunchbox.

"Cagalli is a cute name." Meer said clears the table.

"How?" Cagalli asked.

"Its kinda sucks." She said.

"I really wonder why my parents named me that name." Cagalli said smiling and stands up.

Meer smiles and stands up and get her tray. She's about leave when she bumps into someone. She look shocked when she recognized who she bumped into. It was Athrun Zala.

Athrun looks down at his shirt the rest of the ZAFT went down stairs beside Athrun except for Kira who's still upstairs.

"I'm Sorry." Meer apologized.

"That was unusual greeting" Athrun said.

"Uh…" Meer said and looks down.

Athrun looks down.

"I'll pay for the cleaning cost…" she continued.

Athrun look at Meer and takes off his neck tie.

"Cleaning cost huh?" he said.

"You're joking right?" he continued.

Meer look scared while Athrun takes of his shirt and throws to Meer. She drops her tray and lean against the table. Cagalli look at Meer.

Yzak approach Athrun and pats his shoulder.

"Now, Now. Athrun." He said and sit on the table.

"Don't bully such a cute girl…" he continued and look at Meer and touch Meer's hair.

Meer looks down and scared.

"That's a shame! I wanted to meet you if you were 10 years older than me." Dearka said as he approach Meer and look down at her.

"Do you have and older sisters?" he asked as he put his hand on Meer's shoulder.

"Ahhh…" Athrun said.

The two guys look at Athrun and stand up and went behind him.

"If I catch pneumonia, what will you do?" he asked.

Meer and Cagalli look at him.

Athrun approaches Meer.

"I'm the son of Zala Financial Group which Japan relies on!" he continued and looks closer to Meer.

Cagalli takes a deep breath and looks down.

"What do you know about the future of Japan?" he asked.

Athrun lost his patience.

"I asked what you know!" he shouted at Meer.

Cagalli look at Athrun.

"Sto…. Stop…" she said.

"Please." She begged.

Both Athrun and Kira look at her. All the people inside the cafeteria look at her. Flay's group gasped.

Cagalli look down.

'F-Forgive her… Please…" she begged again.

Athrun look at her angrily.

Cagalli look uneasy.

"It wasn't on purpose." She said and looks more uneasy.

Athrun stare at her for a moment stands straight and walks towards her and stops at her side and walks pass on her. The rest of the ZAFT follows him after he left the cafeteria.

Cagalli release her breath that she's holding and look at the ZAFT.

Athrun stops in front of the door while the other three continue walking out the cafeteria and looks back at her for a moment and follows the three.

Cagalli looks down and nervous on what she did.

**[At the lockers area**

Cagalli approaches her locker and start to think things.

"_I really wish…"_ she thought.

Cagalli reach the locker and holds the handle.

"_I really wished for a quiet life…"_

She opens her locker and looks up and saw a RED NOTICE hanging inside her locker.

"_Then I got involved in their game…"_

she stares at the red note which hanging inside her locker.


	2. Declaration of War

**A/N: I wanna tell you that I make a small mistake on the first chapter on the part that Meer spill a glass of water on Athrun's shirt then Athrun gets mad at her and then Yzak and Dearka approaches them. It was supposed to be Yzak was the one who asked Meer if she had older sister & it was supposed to be the one who said "Don't bully such a cute girl." thing. I got messed up on that thinking it was Dearka who plays Akira while Yzak who plays as Soujiro. Actually it was a vice-versa. Yzak who plays Akira and Dearka plays Soujiro. But still you guys like the first chapter.**

**I already fix the one I make a small mistake in the first chapter in this second chapter and it was now arrange according to the plan from the first place. R&R. I'm really sorry for the small mistake that I did on the first chapter and for the late update. I'm kinda busy this few months.**

**Declaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Declaration of War**

As soon as Cagalli reach the lockers room. She opens her locker and looks up and saw a RED NOTICE hanging inside her locker.

"_I got involve in their game…" _She thought.

She stares at the red notice which hanging inside her locker.

"_What should I do now??"_

She looks around and sighs in relief and gets the red notice and put it in her bag.

"No ones around…" she said.

She quickly locks her locker and went home.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

Cagalli and Milly were preparing to close the store. She and Milly were talking about what happened to Cagalli at her school.

"What?! You get a 'RED NOTICE'?!" Milly said in disbelief.

"Yeah…. I did get one just to protect a friend." Cagalli said and sighs as she rests her head on the table.

"You know… I think you should transfer school." Milly said while she's sweeping the floor.

"You think so??" Cagalli asked as she rests her chin on her hand.

"Of course!!" Milly said then sit besides Cagalli.

"You should really transfer. Neh? Cagalli?" she said and smiles at her.

Someone speak from Cagalli and Milly's back and scares them.

"Is that Zala is the son of Zala Financial Group?" a woman in shoulder length brown hair color and pair of brown eyes spoke from Cagalli and Milly's back and scares them.

Cagalli and Milly stands up in surprised.

"Murrue-san, how long have you been listening to us?" Cagalli asked.

The woman walks towards to Cagalli and Milly and walks passed between them and face the wall.

"You know rich people. They often involve in an underground activities." She said.

"Who knows they want to 'ERASE' or 'PERISH' you." She continued and look at Cagalli seriously.

"ERASE or PERISH?" Cagalli said look shocked.

"My ex-lover, who I loved, turned against the "COLOSSAL-POWERS"." Murrue continued.

"He was a drug dealer and I even don't know about that." She said.

"Wait, Murrue-san! What kind of life do you have?" Milly asked.

Murrue look at Cagalli look more serious.

"Cagalli-san. Be careful." She said giving Cagalli a warning.

Cagalli look down and look more worried.

**Next Morning, Destiny High School**

Cagalli walks towards to the locker section and hoping that there's no "RED NOTICE" ever again. When she opens her locker and look up she look shocked. Someone put the red notice again in her locker. She sighs and look more stressed out.

**Hallway**

"RED NOTE!!" the boy shouted along way to the corridors.

"RED NOTE!! Cagalli Yula Athha from class 1- B got a _RED NOTE_ from ZAFT!!" the boy announced roaming around the school building.

**School Cafeteria**

"Let's make that bitch get out from here." Athrun said while talking to the rest of the ZAFT.

"This is the first time that a girl got a red notice from us." Yzak said while drinking his coffee.

"Yeah… you're right…" Dearka agreed.

Kira was drinking his coffee silently and look at Athrun.

Athrun smirks and look happier.

**Class 1-B**

Cagalli arrived at her classroom and notice that her seat was gone and all of her classmates were looking at her with hatred.

"_Damn! Now my peaceful life ruined!"_ She thought.

Flay and her two friends stand up and approaches Cagalli and all of her classmates surrounds her with annoying grin on their faces.

Cagalli look around and more alerted, Meer enters the room sees that all of her classmates were laughing at Cagalli.

Cagalli walks out from the room and go down stairs to find her seat and look more annoyed and frustrated. When she went downstairs she saw her seat at the garbage.

"Found it." She said look annoyed and then she went outside and put down her things at the side and gets her seat. While she's trying to put her seat out from the garbage, someone throws her leftover vegetables from the window upstairs. She heard their laughing and looks up at them. The guy who's holding the trash can throws it down, Cagalli evade it and look up at them with too much frustration.

**Class 1-B**

The class was going on, a teacher was teaching his lectures then he faces the white board. All the students throw crumpled papers to Cagalli. She stands up and shouts.

"Stop it!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

The teacher looks at her with an angry look.

"Athha-san! We're in the middle of the class." The teacher said angrily.

Cagalli look down with annoying look and takes a deep breath.

"I'm Sorry…" she said apologetically and takes her sit again.

Meer looks around in disbelief for what's happening inside her classroom.

**After class**

The bell rings and Cagalli sit on the stairs and look more stressed out than before and sighs then she look up and saw Meer walking towards to her and she stands up and calls her.

Meer looks at Cagalli. Meer stares at her while Cagalli smiles at her. Meer looks down and walks away. Cagalli's smiles disappear as Meer left then someone from her back throws water on her and laughs at her.

"It's seems that your friend deserted you." The girl said with an evil smile on her face.

"You're just an eyesore from the start." Flay said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're just a commoner here." The other girl said.

"Just quit attending Destiny High." She continued.

"Go now!" Flay shouted.

"You dirt poor!" The three girls said and laugh.

Cagalli look more frustrated and walks away angrily towards to the fire exit.

As Cagalli arrived at the fire exit and close the door and walks down the stairs angrily.

"Damn it!" she said angrily and frustrated.

"Damn it!!" she hissed.

She sat on the stairs and tears start to form in her eyes and breaths heavily and look more frustrated than before. She's about to shout when she heard someone spoke.

"Sto… Stop please…" the voice said.

Cagalli look surprised as she heard someone spoke from the other side of the stairs. She stands up and saw Kira who's reading a book from the other side of the stairs.

"Can you stop being noisy here?" he asked and looks up at her.

Cagalli look shocked as Kira look at her.

"It's was you after all." He continued and stands up and walks towards to her and passed her.

"Huh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"Can you stop relieving your stress here?" he asked again.

Cagalli look more shocked and look at him in wide eyed and look around nervously.

"Have you been listening to me, every time I'm here?" she asked nervously and look at him.

Kira was looking at here silently then look at the stairs. Cagalli look down.

"I'm sorry but this fire escape is my territory." He said and look at Cagalli.

"What?" Cagalli said and look at Kira look more confused.

"I like it here." He said and stares at her.

"I don't want you or anyone disturbing me." He continued as he looks up at the sky the he look at her and read his book again.

Cagalli looks down and bit her lower lip and bows at him and walks up stairs to exit.

Kira look at her for the moment and speaks.

"I know that you have a lot of problems." He said.

Cagalli look back at him and she saw that Kira stares at her. Kira close his book and walks pass on her as he exits. She looks at him and takes a deep breath as he exits the fire exit.

**After School**

The school ends for that tiring day and Cagalli walks at the street with a smile on her face. She didn't know that someone's following her. It was Athrun who's inside his car.

Athrun look at Cagalli as she walks to at the streets.

**Zala Residence**

Athrun and the three students were at the pool. He's drowning one of the students as his punishment. He lifts the guy's head up to the surface and look at him with an angry face.

"That girl, it seems that she never learn her lesson." He said while looking at the guy.

"What HAPPENED?!" he shouted.

"I'm really sorry…" The guy apologized.

"We'll do it tomorrow. We promise that she'll quit the academy." He continued.

"Make it sure that or else you know what will happen." Athrun said and put the guy's head down at the pool and drowns him.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

"What?! Your classmates bully you?" Milly said in disbelief.

"Yeah… they did." Cagalli said who look pissed.

"They throw me crumpled papers, left over vegetable and water." She continued.

"How dare they?!" Milly said angrily.

Cagalli sighs.

"Milly calm your self." Cagalli said as she makes her friend calm.

"What now?" Milly asked when she gets herself calm.

"I don't know. I hope that I'll survive this craziness." Cagalli said and sighs.

**Next Morning, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrives at the academy and went to the lockers area. As she reaches the lockers room she saw her schoolmates at the lockers area. She takes a deep breath and walks towards to her locker. Her hands were trembling as she reaches her locker door and slowly opens it. As she opens her locker she screams and step back away from her locker and fall in her knees, she saw a bunch of snakes, lizards and frogs inside her locker. All the students who were at that area scream and run away. Cagalli left behind at the lockers area.

"_What the hell?! Snakes, Lizards and Frogs inside my locker?!"_ she thought angrily.

Cagalli still in shocked when three guys approaches her. She looks up at the three.

"What do you want??" she asked.

The three guys grins at her evilly and grabbed her arm and drag her towards to the palace were no one can hear or sees her.

**Empty Computer Lab**

Cagalli's screaming as then three guys were trying to taking her clothes off.

"Damn it! Cover her mouth Stupid!" the guy said.

"Stop it!" Cagalli screams.

The guy was trying to cover Cagalli's mouth.

"Cover her mouth tightly." The first guy said.

"Stop!! Please!" Cagalli screamed and struggles.

"Don't fight." The second guy said.

The third guy unbuttons her jacket with a knife and put it on her throat.

Cagalli breaths heavily and about to fights back when she hears someone's voice somewhere inside the room the three guys stops as they here the voice.

"What are you guys doing?" the voice asked.

"_I think I know that voice…"_ Cagalli thought.

She looks at the direction where the voice came from and she saws Kira standing a few steps away from them.

"Umm…" the guy said and looks down at Cagalli.

Kira approach them with a calm but angry look and looks at Cagalli.

"Let her go." He commanded.

"We can't… if we do that Zala will kill us." The first guy said.

Kira scratch his head and looks annoyed.

"Shut up." He said in angry calm.

The guy shut up and looks at Kira.

Kira look at the three guys with a death glare.

"I said, Let HER go." He commanded again.

The three guys left the room with a scare and shock on their faces.

Cagalli sit up and look up Kira and tears start to fall down on her cheeks. Kira look at her for the moment and sighs.

"Thanks you…" Cagalli said in cracked voice and sobs softly.

Kira stares at her and sighs once more and leaves the room. Cagalli left at the room crying.

**School Cafeteria**

Athrun calls his men to check if Cagalli already decided to quit the school. But he gets irritated when he heard the bad news that Kira stop them.

"What? Kira?!" he said angrily to the other line at the phone.

"He interferes?!" he continued.

The was about to explain more when Athrun disconnect the call and put back his cp in his pocket and stands up angrily went out the cafeteria and walks away.

**After School, Japanese Sweet Shop**

Cagalli tolds Milly about what happened at Destiny High.

"You what?!" Milly said in disbelief and shocked.

"Those bastards almost raped me…" Cagalli said look stressed out.

"And that freaking stupid leader ordered it." She continued.

"But come to think of it good thing that one of the member of ZAFT rescues you…" Milly said.

Cagalli nods.

"In all of the people and to the ZAFT, he's different." She said look absent minded.

Milly look at her and smile.

"Hey… you look in love." She said.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinks and look at Milly.

"I think your in love.." Milly said smiling impishly

"Me? In love??" she asked.

"Yes, to that guy who saves you once but twice." Mily said.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli said look shocked.

"Me in love?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah.." Milly said teasing Cagalli.

"No. I'm not." Cagalli blushed and looks away.

"Look. He saves you ONE BUT TWICE. So he must be your "Prince Charming" coz he saves you!" Milly said teasing Cagalli.

Cagalli blushes more and turns back to Milly.

"What are you saying?! I'm not in love and especially he's not my 'PRINCE CHARMING' either!" Cagalli said blushed heatedly.

"_Or it is?? That he's my prince of charming??"_ Cagalli thought.

**Zala Residence**

"Damn that girl!" Athrun said angrily he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I need a new plan…" he said while thinking then he heard someone's voice and look at the door.

Patrick Zala, the chairman and CEO of the Zala Financial Group Company and Athrun's father enters the room talking with his business associate on the phone.

"No. Make sure that everything's ok there. I'll be back in America right after my business here in Japan." He said to his associate from the other line.

Athrun glace to his father and stands up.

Patrick disconnects the call as the business call ended and look to his son and looks away. Athrun do the same and exits the room.

**Disco & Night Club**

Dearka and Yzak were drinking champagne with their current girlfriends. The girls flirt with them.

"Neh, Yzak-kun…" the woman said.

"Yeah?" Yzak said.

The woman shows a divorce papers to Yzak.

"We can marry soon after you graduate." The woman said and smiles at him sweetly.

Yzak kissed the beautiful woman for seconds and breaks the kiss.

"Yzak-kun…" the woman said with amused in her voice.

"Sorry…" he said and stands up.

"What do you mean 'Sorry', Yzak-kun??" the woman asked.

Yzak stands up and grabbed the woman's arm and make her stands up and leads her to the door.

"Wait, Yzak-kun!" the woman said in confusion.

"This woman said that she wants to go home now. Take her home." He said to the guard who's standing at the door.

"Wait! Yzak-kun!!" the woman said hysterically.

The guard takes the woman away from the room. Yzak went back to his seat.

"Sheesh! Yzak you're too harsh!" Dearka said laughing.

"Shut up!" Yzak said look annoyed.

"The woman just asking you to marry her but you rejected her." Dearka said still laughing.

"Look I don't want to be get married yet. I like to enjoy my single life." Yzak said sipping his drinks.

"Besides, I like mature women. Unlike you, you're stuck with young slutty girls. I'm better than you." He continued.

The girl pouts.

"Hey! Don't be so mean." Dearka said protecting the girl from Yzak's being mean.

"He's so mean…" the girl said pouting her lips.

"Don't worry I'm here." He said with a smile on his face and caresses the girl's cheek.

"Don't mind what that mean guy said. That's not true." He continued.

"Between a man and a woman, it's an 'ichigo ichie' and I choose you." He explained and traces his finger on the girl's arm.

"You're skin is so smooth just like a beautiful green tea." He said hoarsely.

The girl giggles.

"Mo! You're teasing me! What are you saying?" the girl said.

The door opens and Athrun enters the room. Dearka and Yzak look back and saw him.

"Hey!" Yzka said greeting Athrun.

"Have you seen Kira?" he asked the two guys.

Yzak and Dearka look at each other and look up at Athrun.

"No. We didn't." Yzak said.

"He's not here either." Dearka said.

**15 minutes later**

Athrun explains everything to his two best friends on what happened in his plan about to make Cagalli quit the school while playing billiards.

"I see…" Dearka said.

"He's bit prudence and 'RAPE' is against crime, you know." He continued.

"No! Let those guys have it on their way!" Athrun said angrily.

"Sheesh! Don't get easily angry! Why you're always in such a bad mood?" Yzak asked.

"If that girl didn't leave the school, the game is still not over yet." Athrun said in angry voice.

"Cool it, Athrun." Dearka said and bent down and hit the ball.

"We're just killing time." Yzak said and look at Athrun.

"Hmm.. Come to think of it. How can you control the future of the Zala financial empire if you can't even control only one school?" Dearka asked.

Athrun smirk evilly and grabbed a billiard pool and slams it on the plate and broke it. Both Dearka and Yzak look at him.

Dearka raise and eyebrow while Yzak shrugs his shoulders, Athrun let go the pool and went out the room. The two guys continue playing billiards.

"Let that guy." Yzak said.

"Yeah… he's just upset coz it's the first time that his victim didn't left the school." Dearka said.

"Yeah… and this will be more interesting." Yzak said and smirks.

"Yeah…" Dearka smirks back.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli and her family were eating dinner. Shinn and Uzumi were talking while Cagalli look depressed.

"Really?" Uzumi asked.

"Hai! I nearly top the exams but I only got ten points miss." Shinn said with a little disappointed.

"It's ok. Shinn. Just do your best next time." Uzumi said cheering Shinn up.

Shinn smiles and resumes eating when Uzumi notice Cagalli look so unhappy and depressed.

"What's the matter Cagalli?" he asked.

Shinn look at Cagalli worriedly.

"This is so ridiculous!" Cagalli said in half anger.

"I know that it's not fun if you don't have much money." She continued.

"Onee-chan? What happened??" Shinn asked.

"You guys pushing it to hard…" she said looking down.

"It's annoying!!" she stands up angrily.

"I think… its useless saving money just to make go to Destiny Academy!!" she said angrily and went to her room.

Shinn and Uzumi look at each other worriedly.

Cagalli lied down on her bed look more frustrated and depressed.

**4:00 am, Athha residence**

Cagalli woke up and look up at her alarm clock. She sighs and then she hears noises outside from the kitchen. She stands up and opens the door. She heard Uzumi and Shinn's voices from the kitchen. She slowly walks towards to the kitchen and peeks.

"Wow! It's shaped like a flower." Shinn said.

"Its cute." He added.

"Shinn, you take the left over carrots and I'll put it the good ones into Cagalli's lunch box." Uzumi said.

"Hai!" Shinn said and nods.

"Try to make her lunch box full so its looks beautiful." He continued.

Cagalli look down and sighs softly.

"I can't forget this prawns that I buy yesterday morning." Uzumi said while putting the prawns inside Cagalli's lunch bow.

"I'm sure that one-chan will be happy." Shinn said smilingly then he yawns.

Uzumi look at Shinn.

"You get some sleep." He said smiling at Shinn warmly.

Shinn shook his head and smiles back.

"I'm ok."

Cagalli went back to hear room silently.

**Destiny Academy, Lunch Time at the School Cafetria**

Lunch time and Cagalli put out her lunch box and unwrapped it. She opens her lunch box and smiles.

"This is kinda fancy…" she said to herself.

She gets her chopstick and bows a bit for respect.

"Ittadakimasu." She said and starts to eat.

While Cagalli's eating her lunch, Athrun approaches her slowly and stops in front of her.

Cagalli stop eating when she notices someone standing in front of her. She look up and saw Athrun then she look down to her food.

Athrun look down on Cagalli's lunch box and smirks evilly.

"Even a mere commoner wants to be in high class for once in her life." He said looking down at Cagalli.

Cagalli looks down and staring on her food as Athrun take it away from her.

"I know because… I'm a great man." He said smirking.

Athrun look down on Cagalli's food. He take Cagalli's lunch box while she's looking on what's he gonna do.

"I didn't know that lower-middle class hags can cook like this." He said insulting Cagalli and throws her lunch box on the floor.

Cagalli looks surprised as she saw on what Athrun did. Meer saw what happened and look shocked, while Flay and her friends' smirks and laughs. Athrun look down at her then to her scattered food on the floor and smash one of it with his shoes. Cagalli did nothing but to stare. Athrun walks way a few steps from Cagalli.

Cagalli crawls to her knees in front of the food that Athrun step and smash on it.

"Let's go to Heliopolis." Athrun said to his friends.

"Why? How come?" Dearka asked.

"Coz my shoes are gotten dirty and I want to buy a new one" Athrun explained.

The three were about to come down the stairs. Kira look down at Cagalli. Who's picking her lunch box.

Cagalli look at the food that Athrun step on it and recalls on what happened at her house.

"_I can't forget this prawns that I buy yesterday morning."_ Uzumi said.

"_I'm sure that onee-chan will be happy."_ Shiin said happily.

Cagalli takes a deep breath and clutch her fist angrily and look at Athrun with a death glare look.

"Wait there." She said in calm but angry voice.

Yzak and Dearka stop at the middle of the stairs and look down at Cagalli.

Athrun smirks evilly and look down at Cagalli.

"Huh?" he said.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Cagalli stands up and look at Athrun with an angry stare and approaches him.

"I don't know if you are a damn rich boy or what." She said glaring at Athrun.

Athrun look at her.

"You're just a big jerk who never earned money on your own!" she said angrily and step back away in two steps away from Athrun. Cagalli hoping and ready for a fight, Athrun look at her raises his eyebrow. All of the people in the cafeteria look at Cagalli.

"Don't be so high and mighty!" she said and puch Athrun.

Athrun fell and look shocked and looks at Cagalli. All of the students including the remaining ZAFT members were look surprised and shocked on what did they saw just now. Flay and her friends gasped. While Meer smirks.

"I will never run away!" Cagalli said look determined.

"I declare war!" she continued.

Athrun look at her still look shocked.

"Come on! Anytime and anywhere!"

Athrun recalls something as he look at Cagalli.

**Flashback**

"Athrun!" A female voice called Athrun.

Athrun look at the person who owns that voice and punch him.

"Don't be so high and mighty!" the female voice said.

**End of Flashback**

Athrun regain his consciousness and stares at Cagalli. Cagalli keep her things and look up the stairs and saw Kira smiling at her. She look down and stops in front of Athrun who look so shocked and glare at him angrily.

She walks away the room all of the students give her way. Everyone looks at her.

"_I did something great."_ She thought.

**Athha Residence**

"_Honestly, from that point, I'm afraid of their payback."_ She said thought and opens her window and look up the night sky.

"_But I'll never lose to them even if they step on me or kick me."_

"_Because I'm Cagalli, a strong weed."_

Cagalli smiles as the wind blows her hair and stares at then starry night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. But I wanna tell you that this fanfic is a version of Hana Yori Dango (if u know that anime/live action drama). I'm really sorry if u think that the Athrun Zala in this fanfic is very different from the original Athrun Zala or I rather call it that he's a bit OOC in this fanfic. I want to tell you that he's the version of Doumyoji Tsukasa in this fanfic while Cagalli was the version of Tsukushi Makino in this FanFic. I want to make the story different from the original GS/GSD. Again thank you for all the reviews. I'm hoping that you guys give me a good review rather than 'OOC' thing. R&R!**

** CagalliYulaAthhaZala **


	3. Unexpected Kiss

**A/N: Gomen if I update late!! I'm so busy with my finals for my Christmas Break last three weeks!! For all who review ARIGATOU!!! I hope you guys love this chapter!! R&R!!**

**I'm gonna asked you. Can you all guess who are the two guys that Murrue mention on the previous Chapters?? Those guys were related to each other. .smiles.**

**Declaimer: I don't own GS/GSD or even the HYD which is the version of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Kiss**

**Next Morning**

"I don't know what happened to you lunch box but please be careful with it." Uzumi said as he gives the lunch box to Cagalli.

"Hai." She said as she gets her lunch box to her father.

"I'm going now." She said.

"Ok. Take care."

"Hai."

Cagalli went out the house and look up the sky and smiles.

"I have to be brave to face them…" She said to herself.

"_I'm not gonna lose to them. I'm not running away from them."_ Cagalli thoughts and look determined.

She takes a deep breath and starts waking.

"I hope that they won't attack me." She said to herself look a bit worried while walking at the road.

"I more worried that bastard and a big jerk doesn't do anything to me." She said look more a bit worried than before.

Cagalli didn't know that there are two black cars following her and four men in black follow her movement. Two at her back and two at the front a few steps away from her, Athrun is watching her inside the car.

"You'll be pay for that." He said as he watches Cagalli walking down the street.

Athrun observe for the moment and give his orders to his men outside who's waiting for his orders.

Cagalli was walking happily but a bit nervous about her problem that she's about to face when she arrives to her school.

"I'm sure that they won't stop until I quit the school." She mumbles to herself and sigh looking down. She looks up and look shocked when she saw two men came in front of her out of no where, she step back away from the two men.

"W-wait…" she said look surprised.

"Who are you men?" she asked nervously.

The two men say nothing and approach her.

Cagalli was about to run when one of the men grabbed her and put a handkerchief on her to cover her mouth with a scent of sleeping potion in it.

The car stops in front of Cagalli who's struggling from the man's grip. The car's window's open and her eyes open wide as she saw Athrun inside the car looking at her. She lost her consciousness right before she was taken inside the car. Unbeknownst to Cagalli, she was taken to Athrun's mansion.

**Destiny Academy**

"What? The eyesore is absent?" the guy said noticing Cagalli's seat was vacant. All of the students gather around Cagalli's vacant seat including Flay's group.

"It's kinda boring!" the other guy said.

"I bet you that girl. She's scared as a mouse and really scared to death." Flay said while looking around her classmates.

"Coz she's stupid to go against Zala-san." She continued and laughs and the other two girls laugh with her.

"Wait or maybe she was "thrown up"?" the other said.

"Oh… how sad…" the third girl said and all of the people in class laughs except for Meer whose silent and looking down.

**Zala Residence**

Cagalli opens her eyes, half awake. She hears voices, female voices.

"_Where?? Am I??"_ she asked herself.

She saw shining light and three people the saw can see blurry and hear them talking…

"It's seems that it's working off." The first female voice said.

"I think so." The second female voice said agreeing to the first one.

Cagalli look at them carefully and start recalling what happened earlier. Her eyes open wide as she remembers that she was kidnapped by Athrun Zala then the effect of the sleeping potion took her again and she fall asleep.

"Good. She falls asleep again." The first girl said.

"Ok. Let's start." The second girl said.

"Hai." The third girl said.

The three girls start their duty they assign in to.

**Athrun's Room**

Athrun is sitting on his couch as he looks in front of him and smiles.

Cagalli woke up founding herself a room that she's unfamiliar with. Her eyes roam around and started to think.

"_Where in the world am I?"_ she thought asking herself.

Her eyes open wide as she saw herself in front of a mirror wearing a beautiful gown, expensive accessories and everything.

"_Woah?! How?!"_

She stands up and looks herself on the mirror.

"_How did I??"_

Athrun looks at Cagalli from the mirror and smiles impishly. Cagalli saw Athrun from the mirror; her eyes open wide as she saw him then turn around to him.

"You kidnapper! Why did you bring me here?!" Cagalli said angrily.

"I didn't kidnap you." Athrun said looking at her.

"Then why did you bring me here?! And what's with this things?!" she continued.

"Then take it back."

"Eh??"

"You declare a war, right?"

"Then take it back what you said and withdraw."

"You jerk! I'm not joking!"

"300 million yen."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she looks at him.

"What?" She said.

"That the amounts that I've spend for you." He said,

"300 million yen?!" she said disbelief and look more surprised.

Athrun smirks then look at her.

"The spa treatment and hair and make up are 100 million."

"The dress is 150 million."

"And the necklace, ring and the other accessories 50 million and that makes totally 300 million."

Cagalli look down at her dress and accessories that she wore then look at Athrun as he announce the total amount of those accessories and everything that he spend for her.

"No way…"

"You're spending these things for me with intentions of pushing me into debt?" she said angrily.

"Stop it." He said and stands up and walks towards to her.

"It's doesn't matter to me how much I spend. If you want these things, I'll give it." He continued.

"WHAT?!"

"Why would you do such things like this?"

Athrun laughs.

"What are you laughing at?!" she said look frustrated.

"Do you think that I like these things?!"

"What is this?!"

Cagalli was trying to put the ring out of her finger and also the bracelet.

"Arg! It won't off!" she said look annoyed.

"I know you low-mid class."

"Huh?" Cagalli look at Athrun.

"You low-mid class loves to fascinate by this beautiful things…"

"What are you saying?! I'm not that kind of person!"

"Don't deny it. I can see it through your eyes when you woke up and laid your eyes on your reflection. I can see that you fascinated."

"I told you I'm not that kind of person!!"

"I told you don't deny I-"

Athrun stop what he saying when Cagalli slaps him. He looks at her angrily.

"Bastard!" she said angrily.

"I'm not gonna back out and especially I'm not fascinated by your money or what so ever it is!"

"We maybe poor and have no enough money but we're happy!! If you think that you can buy anything with your damn money, think again you bastard!!"

Cagalli walks away from the room angrily.

"Damn him!!" She hissed and cursing Athrun.

"I'm not like the other poor people who want to be fascinated from those fancy things and marry arrogant and rich guy!" she continued.

"He's annoying!"

Cagalli look annoyed when she notices that she can't find where those maids put her things and look around the house.

"Damn! This house is too big! I can't find my things!!" She said look more frustrated.

She turns to her right corner and looks around and saw a door and opens it. As she opens the door, she looks amazed as she saw the room and enters.

"Wow…" She said under her breath as she looks around the room. As she look around she saw a picture of a beautiful girl with long brown hair and pair of violet eyes.

"She's beautiful…" she said as she pick up the picture frame and look at picture and smiles.

"_I wonder who is she??"_

She put the picture down and went out the room.

"_Now… I have to look for my things!"_

"I wonder where in the freaking world those maids put my things?!"

Cagalli climbs down the stairs and look around to find her things. She's about to across the room when she heard footsteps. She froze as she saw a middle age man enters the room with four men in black follows him.

As Patrick enters the room, he saw Cagalli standing at the center of the room and look at her and she looks down as he glanced at her.

Cagalli look at Patrick who glance and looks down.

"_I wonder who that man is?? Athrun's father???"_

She looks up at him and start asking him where she could find the maids who kept her things.

"Anou…-" She said something when two men in black came in front of her.

"_What now?? I'm just about ask..."_

Patrick resumes walking towards upstairs.

The two men guided Cagalli to the room where she was taken before and let her change back into her uniform.

**Outside the Zala Mansion**

Cagalli was taken again by two bodyguards and carry her out the mansion.

"_Damn! This is great! First kidnapped now throw up like a garbage!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

The two men let her go and turn around and walk away.

"Thanks for taking me out of this freaking mansion." Cagalli mutters.

She looks around the mansion and explores them with her eyes.

"This is way too freaky. This is like a movie setting than a house of a Stupid hard-headed spoiled kid!" She said and walks away from that place.

"_I think that it's a bad idea to make enemies with such people."_

**Inside the Zala Mansion**

Athrun look Cagalli from the windows as the two bodyguards throw her out the mansion.

He started to think about her.

"Athha…" he said.

Flash back started to came in his mind.

**Flash Back**

"_I will never run away!" _Cagalli said look determined.

"_I declare war!"_

"_Come on! Anytime and anywhere!"_

**End of Flash Back**

He look at Cagalli as she walks alone the gate then he heard footsteps and voices. He look to the direction where he heard the footsteps and voices came from and saw his father and his men around him telling him about his appointments for that day.

Patrick Zala stops for the moment and look at Athrun. Athrun look at his father. They both look at each other without any word and Athrun turns around and walk away. Patrick also does the same and enters his study room.

**Destiny Academy**

All of the students of Class 1-B were talking about Cagalli. As she arrives at her class she heard her classmates talking about her.

"I bet that stupid girl got scared and didn't want to attend our school anymore!" Flay said.

"Or maybe she was thrown at the Tokyo Bay!" the guy said and the rest laughs.

"_What a great day it is! First, taken by that stupid leader and now these wanna be guys!"_ Cagalli thought as she heard what her classmates said about her.

"Or maybe she's being killed right on the spot." The other guy said again they laugh.

"What if that person is still alive? Would you all have a problem with it?!" Cagalli said angrily.

Everybody looks back at her with distaste glare in their eyes.

"But it will better if she just quit the school right away." Fllay said.

"Right before she quits being a human being." The other girl said right next to Fllay.

Everybody laughs and walk passes her. Cagalli look at them in death glare eyes.

Meer walks pass her and look at her then look down as Cagalli look at her and follows the rest of her classmates.

Cagalli sighs and look down.

"Damn and curse this annoying school life." She said to herself as she sit down on her seat and rest her chin on her hand.

"I wish I didn't attend this freaking school." She continued.

**Lunch time**

Cagalli walks to the hallway towards to the cafeteria. She heard noises as she reach the cafeteria. She got confused on what's going on inside the room.

She enters the Cafeteria and saw some writings at the glass window of the room.

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA, IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN. SHE HAD 10 ABORTIONS. A NASTY SLUT."

"_What the hell?! Me had 10 abortions?! I'm still a virgin damn it!"_

"I wonder who wrote this." Fllay said.

"This is the first time I've seen something so harsh." The girl said.

"It's not so cool!" The third girl said.

"Even if all this things written were all lies I don't think I could live!" Fllay said pretending to be scared as the same as the girls did.

"But its sounds so true!" the second girl said.

They all laughs and Cagalli saw those annoying smirks and smiles on their faces and clutch her fist angrily.

She run towards to the fire exit and enters it. She slams the door shut behind and looks frustrated.

"What's with those people!" she said angrily as she walks down the stairs and stops in front of the fence.

"I'm so pissed off!" she continued.

"I'm still an innocent VIRGIN!" she shouted and all of the birds at the school grounds fly away as she shouted.

Cagalli takes a deep breath and calm herself the she remembers Kira who might hear what just she said and look back and saw no one. She sighs in relief.

Kira went besides Cagalli as she didn't notice him enters the fire exit and went besides her.

"Hmm… A virgin huh?" he said as he went beside her.

Cagalli look up at him and look shock a bit then her face grimaced as she heard the "A Virgin" thing from his mouth.

Kira look at her and smiles at her. Cagalli look at him with uneasiness.

"Please don't laugh…" she said in a small voice.

Kira turns around and leans against the fence and reads his magazine that he carries along.

"Do you know the time difference in France?" He asked.

"Eh?" Cagalli look at him curiously.

"What?" she said curiously.

Kira look at her.

"Hmmm…" Cagalli thinks.

"I don't know but I'll check it for you." She said.

"I see…" He said as he looks at her and resumes reading his magazine.

As Kira look down at the magazine and smiles as he look at the picture of a beautiful pink haired goddess with pair of blue eyes who pose in the magazine.

Unknown to him that Cagalli stares at him while his smiling.

"_He's cute when he smiles…"_ Cagalli think as she looks at Kira.

Meer and her two friends passed by at the other stairway at the other building and saw Cagalli and Kira at the fire exit.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Look!" the first girl said as she and friends saw Cagalli and Kira and points at them.

"Why is Yamato with that girl?!" she continued.

"She maybe approached him first. What a slut." Fllay said angrily.

"What a nerve!" the other girl said.

The three girls look annoyed as they saw Cagalli with Kira.

**Japanese Sweet Shop**

Milly serves a costumer while Cagalli looking at the magazines and books at the corner.

"Time difference…" She said while looking at the magazines.

"Thank you very much and please come again." Milly said as she gives the items that the costumer buys.

As the costumer left, Milly look at her friend whose busy searching for the time difference between two different countries and shook her head.

"Hmmm… The time difference between Japan and France is…" Cagalli said as she searches at the magazine then later she found what she's looking for.

"Found it!" she said happily.

She went beside Milly and put the magazine down on the table.

"It's 8 hours!"

"I'll tell him about this tomorrow."

Milly look at her and smiles.

"You look happy."

"Huh?" she said.

"You look happy and more look like in love." Milly said.

"Who said that I'm in love? No I'm not!" Cagalli said.

"Isn't he's a member of ZAFT?" Milly asked.

"He maybe but he's different." Cagalli said look defensive.

"What I think of Yamato-san isn't like that bloody bastard leader Zala." She continued.

"Still he's a member right? So he might also the one who plan those nasty things to you." Milly said as she walk passed Cagalli.

"No! He's not! He's different from that arrogant bastard leader." She said.

"Then what's he looks like?" Milly asked.

"Hm…"

"Hm?"

"Well… Most of the time I don't know what he thinks… a quiet person or would I say look more mysterious."

"He had a short brown hair… purple eyes that look… sad and lonely… and when he smiles… he look so cute…"

"Really? You know I think that you're in love with him."

"What?! I'm not Milly!" Cagalli said blushing.

"Then why you're blushing??" Milly teased.

"I'm not!!" Cagalli said look pissed.

Milly giggles.

"Don't laugh!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm not! Just don't get mad."

Cagalli sighs.

"This Zala, what does he looks like?" Milly asked.

Cagalli pouts and the image of Athrun start to come into her mind.

"He has…"

"He has?"

"He has pair of emerald eyes… blue haired… and…."

"Handsome?" Milly asked.

"Woah?! Handsome?! You're kidding me!"

"Why? Is he not handsome??"

Cagalli blushed.

"Um… ok… I admit! He's handsome but he's nothing but a big stupid and arrogant jerk!" Cagalli said look pissed as she thinks of Athrun.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, How's with your boyfriend??"

Milly blushed.

"Well?"

"Um… ok… f-fine…"

Milly look at him and grins at her.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Cagalli asked look curious at her.

"I did IT.."

Cagalli and Murrue, who just approach the two without knowing shriek.

"EHH??!" both Murrue and Cagalli said in shriek.

"Don't you have any shame?" Murrue said.

Cagalli look back and surprised as she saw Murrue.

"I decided that I would only hire "kimusume" part-timers here!" Murrue said angrily.

'What is a "kimusume"?" Milly asked.

"I don't know either." Cagalli said and look at Murrue.

"What? You don't know?" Murrue look at the two.

The two girls shook their head and look at Murrue.

"Kimusume means…"

Cagalli and Milly look at Murrue closely.

"It written as "Fresh" and a "Girl", both of you get close to me." She said as she signs them to get close to her.

The two girls get close to Murrue and she whispers something to their ears. The two girls nod as they understand what Murrue explains to them.

"So you both girls understand what I'm saying?" she said.

Milly look at Murrue.

"It's not definitely what you are thinking of Murrue-san!" Milly said.

"Then what do you mean "It" thing?" she asked.

"The 'IT' thing means was just a kiss."

"My first kiss."

"Oh…" Murrue said in amused.

"Oh.. just a KISS…" Cagalli said in bored tone.

Murrue look at Cagalli.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous with Milly?"

"I'm definitely not!"

Murrue sighs and shook her head.

"You young ones."

"Haven't experienced at least one kiss?" she sighs again.

"Well… Anyway, women and men… You two." She calls the two girls again to get close to her again.

"Just be careful when it comes to guys that haven't kissed before getting into high school." She looks at Milly then to Cagalli and walks passed them.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"I just met a guy whom I fall in love with before." She said and start thinking her pass love life.

"He was the same way."

"He was the son of a wealthy family and a nice guy. When a guy broods like that, you don't really know what he'll do."

"But we break up after that. I felt so guilty for him." She said and walks back again where she came from.

Cagalli look more confused as she watch Murrue leaved.

"That's strange…" she said.

Milly look at the door and sees someone standing at the side of the store. She taps Cagalli's shoulder as she calls him.

"Cagalli…" she said.

Cagalli look at Milly.

"What?"

Milly points at the person who stands at the side of the store. Cagalli look where Milly points and saw Meer.

"Meer." She said.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak were playing cards. Athrun get's irritated coz he's losing at the game.

"Damn! I'm getting bad cards!"

"Don't get irritated it's just a game."

"Gee, such a short-tempered."

"Shut up."

"Ok! I win! Straight flush!"

"Oh! Man! I admit my loss" Yzak said raising his hands up in the mid-air.

"Did that girl do something again??"

"Shut up and play!"

"Well… I haven't seen that kind of a girl before."

"Yeah.."

"She's poor, but strong. It's fun to bully her."

"Yeah! She's strong! Remember when she hit Athrun's face? Doesn't kinda remind you of Shiho?"

"Yeah.. You're right."

Athrun look at Dearka the Yzak pats his shoulder.

"Athrun don't be so full of it!"

Athrun toss his hands away from him and look more irritated.

"Shut up and play."

"You're easy to figure out, Athrun."

"Yeah… Yeah.."

Athrun get's more irritated and put his cards down and stands up and gets his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Yzak asked.

"I'm going somewhere no can irritates me and find someone." He said and walks out.

Dearka look at Yzak and got curious.

"Is he referring to Kira?" he asked.

"Maybe." Yzak said.

"Sheesh, these two." Dearka shook his head and sighs.

"Kira's not coming. All he has on his mind is Lacus' return."

"He seems that he can't sit still after hearing news about her.'

**At the streets**

Cagalli and Meer were walking together at the street.

"I'm sorry." Meer said.

"You help me that one time… I…"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Cagalli said smiling.

"You.. Its so dangerous if they see us together like this." She continued.

"But."

"But when were at school, you better not to approach me or just think of me as nobody."

Meer looks down and Cagalli approaches her.

"If you want to talk with me, just give me a phone call. I'm sure that they went far as wire tapping our cell phones. Okay?" She said smiling.

Meer smiled.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

Cagalli shook her head and they both smiled.

Cagalli was about to walk at the park when she saw a billboard of the pink-haired goddess model in front of the park.

"Ah! It's that person!" she said.

"Who graduate from Destiny Academy." Meer said.

"It's Lacus Clyne." Cagalli said.

"She's the daughter of the president of Clyne Company, she's also famous model over seas. I also heard that she's going to be a singer."

"Her dream is to be an international Lawyer." Cagalli continued.

Meer looks amazed and smiles.

"Wow! You know a lot about her." She said with amazement.

"Because of her, I decided to enter Destiny Academy." Cagalli said recalling the meeting one month before school starts.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Just be true to yourself."_ Lacus said calmly.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Is that so?" Meer asked.

Cagalli nods and smiles at Meer.

Meer gasped; Cagalli turned to her and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"Its one of the ZAFT…" Meer said look scared.

Cagalli look surprised and thought it might be the blue haired arrogant bastard that she thought but it wasn't. She sighs in relief when she saw a brown haired guy sitting on one of the bench of the park and facing the billboard of Lacus Clyne.

She turned around at Meer who looks scared.

"Wait here for a sec." She said smiling and went to Kira. Meer look shocked.

As Cagalli came, she went behind Kira, she fixes herself and went to him slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing here at the place like this?" she asked him.

Kira look at her.

"Oh! Its you again." He said who look not even surprised to see her.

"I know now! About what you asked me. The time difference…" she said happily.

"Its eight hours." She continued.

"Do you have some friend or relative in France?" she asked.

"Or you're planning for a trip?" she asked again.

Kira look at her then to the billboard.

"Eight hours, huh?"

Cagalli look confused as she stares at him then look at the billboard.

"She's our senior right? She graduates last year." She said with full of admiration in her eyes.

"Have you seen her in person?" she asked.

"I really want to SEE her in person." She said smilingly.

Cagalli turns and look surprised as she saw Kira was beside her and looking at her. Meer look shocked,

"_Huh? When did he??"_

Kira bent his head down to her. Cagalli looks down and blushed. He took of something on Cagalli's face. And rubbed it against his thumb and forefinger.

"There's something on your face." He said.

"Its looks like a white powder or something."

Cagalli blinks and gasped as she remember that she eat something at the Japanese sweet store.

"Oh… that probably from a sweet food at the store." She said while whipping her face.

Kira look at her.

"Sweet Food?" he said.

Cagalli blushed and composed herself.

"Its nothing." She said nervously.

"Later!" she bows her head and walks away hurriedly.

Kira blinks as he looks at her while walking away from him.

Cagalli grabs Meer's hand.

"Let's go!" she said and drags her away from the park. They cross the street hurriedly.

A black car park at the side of the rode, Athrun watching the two earlier he look pissed as his jaw flexed.

"Start the car." He said.

"Hai." The driver said as he starts the car and drives away from the park.

**Next Day, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrive at Destiny Academy. She went to the lockers area and look straightly at her locker.

"_I hope there's no more freaking creatures or red note in my locker…"_

She takes a deep breath and put her hands on the handle.

"_KAMI-SAMA, please help me and let me live from this people….."_

She slowly opens her locker her hearts pounding as she slowly opens it. She look inside of her locker and sighs in relief.

"Yokatta…"

She closed her locker and walks towards to her room when she saw Meer enters the building. Cagalli smiled at her and nods and Meer did the same. Then she proceeds to her classroom.

As Meer went to her locker and opens it. She look shocked, her eyes open wide as she saw a 'Red Note' inside her locker. She falls in her knees.

A guy roams around the school building spreading the news.

"A RED NOTE!!!"

"Someone's got a Red Note!!"

Cagalli reach to her room when she hears the guy.

"A Red Note??" She said look confused.

A group of students surrounds Meer.

"This time it's Meer Campbell of Class 1- B!" the guy said.

Cagalli gasped as she heard Meer's name. She puts her things on her seat and hurriedly run where Meer brought too.

Meer was brought to the school cafeteria where everyone's there to watch the execution or the punishment for defying the ZAFT. She was pushed at the center, her knees were trembling.

Cagalli hurriedly runs towards to the cafeteria. She gets a softball bat and hurried runs towards to the school cafeteria.

"_Damn that stupid rich guy!!"_

**School Cafeteria**

Meer looks more scared as everyone's look at her with evil smirks on their faces holding a pack of flour and tomatoes each one of them.

Athrun raise his hand and snap his fingers and the so called show starts.

A guy went to Meer with a bucket of water and splashes it on her. Everyone laughs at her and start throwing the pack of flour and tomatoes on her.

Meer dropped on her knees and start crying. Cagalli arrives and calls her name.

"Meer!" she called her name and passes through the students.

As she arrives at the center she dropped her knees beside Meer.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Meer looks at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Cagalli…"

"How miserable!! What a low class of people!"

Meer sobs. Cagalli look angry and stands up. She glares at Athrun.

"Stop it."

"I'm your target, right?!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Stop acting so HIGH and MIGHTY, you damn pauper!" A guy among the students said.

Cagalli glare at the guy angrily then look at Athrun, look more frustrated.

"What does it mean for being RICH?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Meer is not involved in between us!!"

"You.." Athrun said.

"You really don't understand, don't you?"

Cagalli look at him a little bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who declared WAR against me, right?"

Cagalli look at Athrun more seriously.

"If you had quit the academy, everything would've been resolved!" the guy.

Another guy gets a bottle of ketchup and throws it to Cagalli.

"You good for nothing bitch!" the guy said as he throws the bottle of ketchup to Cagalli.

Cagalli hit the bottle with her softball bat look at the guy in a death-glare look. The bottle hit at the stairs and falls on Athrun's shoe and stains it.

Athrun looks down and saw the stain on his shoe. Cagalli gasped as she saw the stain. Everyone's gasped.

"_It had gotten worst!!"_

Athrun look down at his shoe then he glares at Cagalli angrily.

"Are you okay, Zala-san?" the guy asked.

"YOU!!" the other guy said angrily.

"Die!" he continued and throws a tomato and pack of flour at Cagalli.

Everyone do the same. They throw tomatoes and pack of flour at Cagalli and Meer. Cagalli covers Meer from them.

"Stop it!" she said.

Athrun stares at Cagalli and stands up.

"STOP IT!!" he shouted.

All the students stops and look at him.

Cagalli look at him then stands up slowly. She looks around.

"That's enough." He said.

Cagalli look at him. Athrun looks at her and approaches her.

"_What now??"_ She thought.

Athrun step his foot forward. Cagalli looks down.

"Lick it off." He said.

"What?" she said.

Athrun looks down at his shoe.

"Lick it off." He repeats what he said.

"If you do that, I'll call the game off." He continued and looks at Cagalli.

Cagalli look at him. They both look at each other fighting each other's glances.

"Lick it off." Someone said among the crowd.

"Lick it off!" Everyone cheers.

Cagalli looks down at Meer. Meer look up at Cagalli then looks down again crying. She looks up at Athrun giving him a death-glare look. Athrun glares at her emotionless.

"_I wish that I didn't go in this school…. All I want is a peaceful life…"_

She dropped her knees in front of him. Athrun looks down at her while Yzak and Dearka watch carefully.

Cagalli holding her temper and holding her breath, she move her face closer to Athrun's shoe.

"You're wrong!" someone said from the crowd.

Cagalli look surprised and look up and she saw Kira. Everyone look at the direction where the voice came from and they saw Kira.

"The time difference." Kira said.

Cagalli blinks.

"Time difference?"

Kira approaches her.

"The correct answer is seven hours."

"It's because October is Daylight-savings time." He continued.

Cagalli bows her head a bit and apologized.

"I'm… Sorry…"

Athrun takes a deep breath and roll his eyes.

"It's over." He said and walks away out of the cafeteria.

Dearka and Yzak stands up and went to Kira.

"Okay. Stop it already and go back to your classroom." Dearka said.

"It's Game Over." Yzak said.

The two guys follows Athrun while Kira and the rest left at the school cafeteria.

Cagalii looks up at Kira. Kira smiles at her then he follows Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. All of the students went to their respective rooms. She looks back and comforts Meer who's crying. She looks up at Cagalli and Cagalli smiled at her.

**School Fire Exit**

Cagalli went to her hang-out place, the fire exit and look if Kira was there but she found no one.

"_I guess that he didn't come here today..."_ She thought.

"Why…?"

**Night, At the Park**

Kira was standing at the park in front of Lacus Clyne's billboards. Looking at them then he look at his wrist watch to check the time.

**At the Road**

Athrun was riding on his car; he's looking out of the window thinking what happened earlier at the cafeteria.

**Flash Back**

"_What does it mean for being RICH?"_ Cagalli said angrily.

"_Don't be stupid!"_

**End of Flash Back**

His face didn't show any emotions just serious then he look out of the window again.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli went to her room and sighs.

"What a tiring and annoying day..." She said to herself.

She lay on her bed and she closed her eyes and start thinking then she recalls on what Kira said.

**Flash Back**

"_The correct answer is seven hours."_ He said.

"_It's because October is Daylight-savings time."_

**End of Flash Back**

She opens her eyes and look around her room. She sighs. She face her side which faces her study table then she smiles.

**Next Day, At Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrives at the academy and walks towards to the hallway. She takes a deep breath and start to walks, look determined.

Then she notice that every person she passes through stops and greets her.

"Hi, Athha." The guys greet her and walk away.

She stops and blinks in surprised.

"_What the?!"_

She looks back at the two guys.

Then another two guys walk passed her and greets her.

"Athha, Ohayo!" the guys greet her.

She look more surprised as the two guys greets her.

"_What's happening?!"_

**Lunch Time**

Cagalli went to the cafeteria thinking what happened at the hallway earlier.

"What in the world happened?? All of the students here start being nice to me."

"Ah! It's Caga-chan! It's Caga-chan!" Someone's voice said from the crowd.

"Caga-chan is here!" Another voice said.

She turns her head as she saw Fllay and her friends calling her.

"_Caga-chan??"_ she thought.

"Caga-chan? How?" she said looks confused.

She looks around and everyone's looking at her.

"Over there! There's some paint there!" Fllay said to the painter who taking off the paint at the glass window.

"Please Clean it!" the other girl said.

"Take it off!" another girl said.

"Hey! Hurry! Hurry!" Fllay said.

Cagalli look shocked and surprised on what's happening.

"What's this?!" she said in disbelief.

Fllay looks back and saw her.

"Ah! Caga-chan! I'm sorry about yesterday." She said in a plaster face that looks apologizing.

Everyone's came to Cagalli. She steps back in surprised as they surrounds her.

"To tell you the truth, we couldn't disobey Zala-san yesterday." Fllay said.

"_Is that the way of apologizing? You bitches."_ Cagalli thought.

"If Yamato-san didn't show up, it would've been over for you." The girl said besides Fllay.

Fllay and the other girl nods.

"Yeah…" another girl said.

"But it feels like you've really done width him in now." Fllay said.

"When I saw Zala-san's face twitching… I felt at ease." She continued.

"Yeah!" the other girls said.

Cagalli blinks.

"_Why the breezes change?"_ she thought again.

Fllay look at her giving her a so plaster smile.

"Caga-chan."

**At the Japanese Sweet Shop**

Milly look back at her while clearing the shop.

"A Party??" she asked.

Cagalli nods.

"Yes, it's a "WELCOME-HOME PARTY" for Lacus Clyne." Cagalli said while wiping the glass window.

"And they asked if I could make it." She continued.

"Isn't that good?!"

"Is it?"

"Of course, it is!"

"You haven't hanged around them since you've been at Academy, right?!"

"No."

"Not even once." Cagalli continued.

"So, why don't you go?" Milly asked.

"I'm also happy for you." She continued.

"If you go, maybe all of the students at Academy could finally get to know the real "Cagalli"!" Milly said smiling then look at Cagalli.

"Y-Yah…"

"But you know… I wish that ZAFT doesn't show up at the party." Cagalli said wishing that the ZAFT won't show up.

Milly giggles.

"It's okay." She said cheering Cagalli up.

"Oh! If the ZAFT will come then your 'Ouji-sama' will come along too!"

"I'm sure if there's something's happened again, he'll be there to rescue you!"

Cagalli blushed.

"But.. There's no way! I don't really expect everything or such a thing from him." She said blushing really hard.

"Daijoubu. Just go and have fun." Milly said smiling at her.

"Okay?" she continued.

Cagalli smiled then look at Milly and nods. They both smiles at each other then laugh.

Suddenly Murrue shows up all of the sudden, both Cagalli and Milly look surprised.

"Need to company?" she asked.

Cagalli swallowed hard and shook her head.

"N-no. I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.

"Hai!!"

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli and her family were eating dinner when she announced about the party.

"I should've budget the money more so that I could save money for the party." Uzumi said will putting rice on the bowl and handed it to Shinn.

Shinn start to eat.

"If I did, then we could've bought at least one dress for you," Uzumi continued.

"Then Onee-chan can finally make her debut at a High-Society party!" Shinn said happily.

"And she's already like Cinderella!" he continued.

The two claps their hands and cheers, while Cagalli sighs and eats silently.

"_Wish that you guys know what kind of people they are…"_ Cagalli thought.

"Mou… that's kinda exaggerating already, stop it." She said.

"I heard that it's only a party and they said that it's okay to wear jeans and be casual."

"There's no need to budget the more to get me some dress. You guys know that I hate dresses."

She resumes eating.

"But… if we don't then what if 'Ouji-sama' falls in love with you?" Uzumi said.

"You have to go and look pretty. From this point, its about getting 'Ouji-sama'."

"But father, I didn't enter to Destiny Academy to look for 'Ouji-sama' I study there to achieve my dreams not to look for my 'Ouji-sama'."

"But isn't it a good thing, Onee-chan?" Shinn asked.

"What?" Cagalli said look confused.

"Look, as I said before I didn't enter to Destiny Academy to look for an 'Ouji-sama'. And don't jump into conclusions that I like that guy." She said and resumes eating.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun's looking out the window, thinking while drinking a canned of beer. He looks at the couch and saw the gown that Cagalli wears when she came to his place.

**Flash Back**

Cagalli stands up as she saw herself in the mirror. Wearing a dress and accessories on her.

**End of Flash Back**

Athrun sighs and drinks.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli put all her casual clothes on her bed and start picking and matching up to look good at the party.

**Next Day, At Air Port**

The ZAFT's where waiting for the arrival of Lacus Clyne. Kira look at his wrist watch, while Yzak and Dearka were flirting with the female foreigners. Athrun seats two seats away from Kira.

Dearka seats besides Athrun.

"Why you two were sitting so far apart?" he asked.

"Who knows." Athrun said.

"Who knows? Let's have fun." Dearka said.

Yzak seat behind the three. Dearka went beside Kira grinning.

"Hey, aren't you happy? You should smile." He said to Kira and place his arm on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"You're holding you breathe huh?"

"Shut up." Kira said smiling.

"Isn't Lacus late?" Athrun asked.

The three of them look at him then look in front of them then they saw a certain girl who had light pink haired and pair of blue eyes walking gracefully towards to them. The girl smiled at them as she saw the four guys.

Kira smiled happily and stands up and walks towards to the girl.

"I'm back." The girl said smiling.

Kira met the girl half away so as the girl and they hug each other.

"Lacus!" Kira said happily hugging Lacus tight.

They both withdrew and look at each other.

Lacus smiles.

"I haven't seen you in a while, but you've grown up a bit and look more handsomely." She said happily to see Kira.

"I've been waiting to see you again." Kira said.

"I felt the same." She said.

Kira smiles, he was about to hug her but Lacus walk pass through him and greets the others. He looks back at her smiling.

"Welcome back!" Yzak greets her.

"Long time no see." She said and hugs Yzak and kisses both of his cheeks. Then she went to Dearka.

"I'm home."

"Lacus!" Dearka said happily and hugs her and Lacus hugs him back.

"Being good?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm good." He replied.

Lacus turn to Athrun smiling at him.

"You're doing well." She said as she approaches him.

"Same goes to you." He said.

She kisses both of his cheek and hugs him, and then she withdrew and looks at him up and down.

"Hm… It's seems that there's something's different about you."

"I wonder if there's something happened?" she asked.

"There's nothing happened." He said.

"Hmm… Nevertheless, you've become quite a LADY." Dearka said.

"Did some French men turn you down?" Yzak asked.

"Who knows, maybe they did." She said and giggles.

She looks at Kira.

"So, how about you, Kira?" she asked.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" she continued and approach him.

Kira smiled at her.

"No, I don't." he said.

"That's too bad." She said softly.

"You should at least find a girlfriend."

Kira looks away.

"You're certainly glowing." He said a little bit cold in his voice.

"It's apparent in your expressions in those magazines." He continued.

"Kira, Lacus is a super popular person now." Dearka said and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Aren't you getting jealous?" he asked Kira.

Lacus giggles.

"It's not like that." Kira said.

"It's just…"

"It's not the right for her to give the impression of being nude like that" he said looking down.

"Because Lacus is not a cheap model like the ones here." He continued looking at her.

Lacus smiles at him.

"Kira, you're always worrying about me." She said.

"This is the Kira that I really like." She continued and hugs him.

"Thank you."

Kira smiles and hugs her back.

**The Night of the welcome-home party of Lacus Clyne**

Cagalli arrives at the front gate. Wearing a blue halter-top blouse and black skinny jeans, she looked shocked as she saw the mansion.

"Wow! What a beautiful place!" she said to herself, look amazed.

"I didn't expect that this is too extravagant!"

She takes a deep breath and enters the gate. As she enters, she walks at the garden and she looks around and looks fascinated.

She arrives at the main door, her hands were shaky as she reaches the doorknob and she slowly opens the door and peek. She gasped as she saw what inside the house.

All of the people there were in formal attire.

"_Great! How stupid of me to believe to those bitches!!"_ She thought.

She enters the room and shyly looks around. She looks down and walks slowly. People were staring at her as she enters the room. Showing those annoying grins and smiles, she felt more annoyed and pathetic to herself.

Fllay and her friends saw her.

"Cagalli-san." Fllay said.

Cagalli look at her.

Fllay and her friends went to her.

"Why you're late?" she asked.

"What's wrong? What's with the get up?" she asked again.

"There's a dress code that you have to follow." The girl at the right side of Fllay said.

"But… I thought that casual is okay…" Cagalli said.

"No way! It's obviously a JOKE!" Fllay said giving her annoying grin on her face.

"Don't take it seriously!" she continued.

Fllay and her friends grinned at her.

"Well, its okay. Don't worry about your clothes. Just take your time and have fun." Fllay said.

Cagalli sighs and look down.

"It's ZAFT!" someone said.

Cagalli's head up and look among the crowd as she saw the three member of ZAFT. All of the people give way for the ZAFT. Girls were squealing as they saw the three men walk at the aisle.

Cagalli look at the seriously, Athrun look at her side and her then looks away. The three men walks pass them.

"_Damn! I wish I didn't come!"_ Cagalli thought.

**At the Garden, Near at the Pool Area.**

Cagalli's eating quietly at the garden outside the house, near at the pool area. A man went to her and asked her.

"Are you, Lacus' friend?" he asked.

"No, I'm…"

"How nice, you're very cute and unique." He said.

Cagalli smiled.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yes, very unique indeed. This girl." A voice said coming from behind them.

Cagalli look back and saw Fllay and her friends.

"She's very famous at out school, you know." Fllay said as she and her friends approaches them.

"How nasty…" The girl at the right side said.

"Also, I heard that she had ten abortions." The girl at the left side said.

And they laugh evilly. The guy grimaced and walks away.

"Really?" the guy said as he walks away.

"_Fucking Damn Back Stabbing Plastic Bitches…. I'll kill you sluts!!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

"You were the ones, who wrote that, don't you?!" she said in controlled anger.

"What are you saying?" Fllay asked in fake act.

"How Terrible! You doubt your own friends?" the girl at the right side said.

"_Friends? We never became friends you nasty fucking bitches!!"_

"That so low." Fllay said.

Cagalli stands up angrily. 

"Who here is LOW?!" she said angrily.

"What have I ever done to you bitches?!" she continued.

"Don't call us 'BITCHES'. You bitch! You're a freaking eyesore!" Fllay said.

Cagalli look at her in a angry stare.

"You used that flirtatious look on Yamato-san. How shameless bitch." Fllay continued.

"You know we spent a lot of time and money… to be the perfect female counterparts of ZAFT." She said.

"_The hell I care for that! You nothing but slut and flirt rich who doesn't know how to work hard and spend all your damn fucking money!!!!!"_ Cagalli thought.

"We're on a totally different level than you are." Fllay shouted at her.

"Why you attended at our school anyway?!" the girl at the left said.

"You're just nothing but poor scholar. You should quit!" the girl at the right said.

"It's none of you damn business!!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun was talking with Yzak and Dearka, he saw Cagalli was bullied by the three nasty girls.

"Just go home." Fllay said seriously.

"You don't want your beloved Yamato-san to laugh at you, right?" she asked and smirks.

"Anyway, I'm sure that Yamato-san doesn't have any feeling for you." The girl at the right said and smirks.

"Because Yamato-san already has…" the girl at the left side said.

The three girls look at each other and smiles flirtatiously and give and squeal.

Cagalli look at them, raising an eyebrow. Then she heard some girls squealing as Kira and Lacus arrives. Kira leads lead Lacus towards to the pool which has a transparent platform to across to the other side.

Cagalli look at them in a sad look.

"See?" Fllay said.

"Yamato-san's girlfriend is Clyne, Lacus." She continued.

Lacus greets everyone as she and Kira arrives at the other side of the pool few steps away from Cagalli and the three nasty girls. Cagalli look them.

"_So, Lacus-san was Kira's girlfriend…"_ She thought.

"You should go home now." Fllay said as she slipped her glass of wine and pours it on Cagalli making her wet.

"I'm sorry. My hand slipped." She said with that annoying grin on her face.

Some people watching them even Athrun.

"_Damn! What those bitches doing to her?!"_ Athrun thought angrily. (A/N: What?!!! This is must be a sign??! Kyaa!!!)

"Don't make a scene here." The girl at the right said as she pours her glass of wine on Cagalli's head.

"Because this is Lacus's party." The girl at the left side said as she pours her glass of wine on Cagalli's."

Cagalli look helpless. She felt so angry and pathetic to herself. She hears that all of the people who watching her laughing at her.

"_I really wish that I didn't come…"_

"_I didn't enter the academy…"_

"_I didn't meet this people!"_

She thought angrily.

"Why cant you see that you.. look pathetic here." Fllay said laughing at her.

"You better go home or else you catch cold." The girl at the right said also laughing at her.

"Just leave!" The girl at the left side shouted at her.

"Dripping wet pauper!" Fllay said and they laugh.

Cagalli looked more frustrated and breaths even. Athrun lost his patience and went towards to them but right before he came, Kira arrives behind Cagalli and bent his head on her.

"You look wet." He said.

Cagalli look up at him then look down.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't." she said.

"No way! Athha-san doesn't even have money to buy a handkerchief!" Fllay said.

Kira put out his handkerchief and hand it to her. Cagalli look at the handkerchief then she glance at him then she accepts it.

"Thank you.." she said in a low voice.

Kira look at Fllay and her friends give then a do-that-again-then-your-so-dead-look. Fllay and her friends gasped and look away.

Cagalli look at Kira and Kira look at her and smiles. Athrun watching them can't do anything. (A/N: OMG!!! It is!! There's a sign!! Kyaa!! Athrun's jealous!!! XD)

"What a pleasant and popular welcome." Lacus said as she approaches them few steps away from them and smiles.

"Lacus-san! It's been so long. Welcome back!" Fllay said as she and her friends approaches her.

"You look so beautiful." The girl at the left said.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight." Lacus said smiling.

"Let me sincerely welcome you." She continued and gives them her sweetest smile.

She put out a bottle of champagne and out it in front of them as the champagne burst to them. The three girls scream and jump at the pool. Cagalli look surprised on what happened, the rest of the ZAFT and some people from inside of the house went out saw the three girls screaming.

Lacus look at Cagalli and smiled. Cagalli look at her in surprised.

**At Lacus Room** (A/N: if you guys watch the live action of Hana Yori Dango. You could imagine Lacus' room is similar to Shizuka's at the live action.)

Lacus look around her clothes rack as look something nice to wear for Cagalli.

"Um… Why did you…?" Cagalli asked. She was wearing a robe and look clean and nice.

Lacus look back at her the she look back at her clothes rack searching some clothes.

"Kira told me that there's an interesting girl." She said.

Cagalli looks down.

"As the moment I saw you, I knew it was you." Lacus said as she looks back at Cagalli.

Cagalli look at her nervously.

"How?"

Lacus pick up lime-green spaghetti strapped dressed with three small feathers at the center. (A/N: You'll see that dress in every wallpaper that you search.)

Lacus smiled at her then she put the clothes on the bed and went to the shoe rack and look for a shoe that Cagalli will wear.

"But I'm surprised." She said.

"He never been interested in a girl before and he went so far as to do such a thing." She continued.

Cagalli look down and hold the handkerchief tightly.

"Perhaps Kira likes you." Lacus said.

Cagalli look at her I surprised look.

"No, it cant be.." she said.

"I think so because…" she continued as she looks at Lacus who's looking at her.

Lacus found a perfect shoe for Cagalli and gets it.

"Oh, I think these shoe suits you well." She said as she gets it.

She went to Cagalli and places the shoe in front of her.

"These shoes look expensive.." Cagalli said.

"I'm fine.."

Lacus look at her and smiled.

"In Paris, there's saying that goes. 'A girl should wear nice shoes.'." she said as Cagalli look at her.

"Because the shoes will take her to a calm and beautiful place." She continued as she pick up the shoe and look at her smiling.

Cagalli stares at Lacus with amazement.

"Don't you think it's a nice story?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli smiled at her and nods her head.

"Yes. It's nice." She said smiling.

They both look at each other with smile on their face. Cagalli look down at the shoes.

"_She's so nice."_ She thought.

Everyone looks up stairs as they saw the two girls descend. Everyone's look surprised as what they saw. The ZAFT look at the two girls as they reach downstairs.

Cagalli look amazed and nervous as everyone look at her.

"_What should I do??"_

She looks around and went to the center with Lacus. She looks at the direction where the ZAFT sits.

"_She's… beautiful.."_ Athrun thought.

Kira smiled and stands up and went to Cagalli.

"You look cute." He said.

Cagalli blushed and smiled at him.

Athrun look pissed as he saw the two looking and smiling each other.

"_Damn Kira!!"_ Athrun thought angrily. (A/N: He's angry!! He's angry!! He's jealous!! Kya!!)

The he started to think what happened at his house when he captured her.

**Flash Back**

"_Are you stupid? How can I smile?!"_ Cagalli said angrily.

**End of Flash Back**

Athrun's face turn serious and he stands up harshly. Everyone looks at him. The he went to Cagalli.

"Who gave you permission to talk to her?" he asked as he looks at Kira.

"You know that I gave her the 'RED NOTE'!" he said angrily.

"_What's with him?? Even here? He thinks that he's the king?"_ Cagalli thought.

"You're being too harsh as usual. Don't you think she's cute?" Lacus said in a calm voice.

Athrun look at Lacus then to Cagalli then look back to Lacus and walks towards to her.

"Even you, Lacus, I wont forgive you for speaking to me that way." He said in controlled anger.

"Then I won't..." Kira said as he went between Lacus and Athrun and look at him.

"Forgive you for speaking to Lacus in that way either." He said in controlled anger.

Athrun punch Kira. Everyone gasped. He was about to approach Kira again when Cagalli look at him and she pushed him off.

"STOP!" she said as she push him off.

Everyone look surprised as what they saw.

"No Way!" Yzak said in disbelief.

"Way to go.." Dearka said smirking.

Everyone look at the two. Athrun was on the top of Cagalli, kissing her. Cagalli blinks and look surprised on what happened.

"_No way! I…. kiss her…? Is this a dream or what?"_ Athrun thought.

"_Eh? What?? You're gonna be joking right? This is a nightmare? He's… Kissing me?!"_ Cagalli thought.

**A/N: Again! R&R! Thank you for Reviewing and hope you guys like this!! Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year to all!!**

**P.S. There's some languages that not for minors.**


	4. Insults, Arrival, Departure, & Date

**A/N: Thank you for all who review the pervious chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gsd & gsd or the hyd which is the version of this story. R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Insults, Arrival, Departure, and Date **

"_No way! I….kissed her…? Is this a dream or what?"_ Athrun thought.

"_Eh? What?? You're gonna be joking right? This is a nightmare? He's… Kissing me?!"_ Cagalli thought.

Cagalli blinks and realized what just happened.

"_He really kissed me?!"_

She pushed him off harshly and looks at him in surprised and with embarrassment. She looks around and everyone look at them.

"Y-You stupid! Why did you do that?!" she said angrily at Athrun.

"What? You did it!"

"Mou! You Idiot!!" She shouted and stands up angrily and looks at Lacus.

"Lacus-san, thank you for inviting me here, but I have to go." She said and bows to her a bit and she's about to go upstairs when Lacus stops her.

"Wait." Lacus said.

Cagalli look back at her.

"I'll give you that dress that you're wearing." She said smiling at her.

"But.."

"It's ok. It's my gift for you."

"Arigatou…" She said.

Cagalli was about to leave when Lacus said something.

"I'll ask the driver to take you home."

"Um... Thank you." Cagalli said bows a bit and went upstairs to change and get her things.

After few minutes Cagalli carry her things and look at Lacus.

"Thank you… Goodbye"

"You're Welcome. I hope we see each other again." Lacus said smiling at her.

Cagalli nods and walks towards to the exit where the driver waits for her.

Meanwhile, Athrun watches Cagalli's movements as she said her goodbyes to Lacus and as she gets inside the car and disappears with it. Dearka and Yzak watching Athrun's movements after that _kiss_ happened.

"He's in shocked and confused." Dearka said.

"Yeah… it's too obvious enough."

Dearka nods.

The two look at each other and grins.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli arrived at her home look stressed-out thinking to much on what happened earlier that night. She enters the house and straight to the kitchen and gets some glass of water. She didn't notice her father Uzumi who entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you're here already." He said.

Cagalli looks back at him.

"Umm… Hai… just arrived a few minutes ago." She said.

"So how's the party?" he asked.

Cagalli remembers the kiss and start looking a little bit pale.

"Are you alright?" He asked again in a worried tone.

She looks at her father and gives him a faint smile.

"I'm fine. Father, I just feeling tired and the party's fine. I enjoy a lot." She said half-truth and half-lie and says her goodnight to him and walks towards to her room.

Cagalli went to her room and takes a deep breath and takes her clothes off and takes a relaxing bath.

"What a tiring night.." she spoke to herself.

Unconsciously her fingers touch her lips and start thinking about the _KISS_ earlier.

"Arrg! No! Don't think that thing Cagalli!" she said look frustrated.

After a few minutes she finish taking a bath and change into an over-sized t-shirt and short shorts. She lies on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She smiled as she recalls what Kira said to her earlier.

"_You look cute."_

She hugs her yellow haro stuff toy and closed her eyes as she pictures Kira on her mind, but instead of Kira. A certain guy with blue haired and pair of emerald eyes pictures in her mind and those soft but firm lips on hers.

Cagalli open hers eyes and look shocked.

"Mou!! Why you're thinking of him?! And that-that KISS!!" she said to herself angrily and start scratching her hair in frustrated look.

"He's not your type Cagalli!"

"He's nothing but an arrogant jerk who thinks he's the god!!"

"For goodness sake, don't think of him!!"

She closes her eyes again but she can see Athrun in it then she opens her eyes again.

"_Damn! This is too much!! I can't sleep! I want to sleep but I can't! That freaking guy starts to enter my mind!! Thanks to that kiss!"_ She thought angrily.

She stares up the ceiling and do nothing trying her best not to think of anything, just thinking blank. After few hours she looks at her alarm clock on her side table.

"It's already 3:00 o'clock in the morning…"

"And I can't sleep..." she said in a sleepy tone and yawns.

Her eyes start to close due of tiredness, moments later she fell asleep.

**Morning, Cagalli's room**

Cagalli groans as she hears her alarm clock alarms. Her hand reaches for it and pushes the button to make it stop. She looks at her alarm it was 6:30 AM. She put it back and about to fall back to sleep when she gasped as she remembers that she have school today. She sits up and hurriedly went to the bathroom and takes a bath and minutes later and she change into her school uniform.

She was combing her hair when she notices her eyes had dark shadows and eye bugs bellow her eyes. She groans she didn't get enough sleep last night.

"_Damn! I really thank him for not getting enough sleep!!"_

Cagalli groans more and grabbed her things and went out her room and went to the dining room and joins Shinn and Uzumi for breakfast.

Together, they eat their breakfast, after thirty minutes, they finished eating. Cagalli clears the table and wash the dishes. Uzumi fixed their lunchbox.

She wipes her hands with a dry towel as she finished washing the dishes and takes off the apron and put it at the hanger besides refrigerator.

"Here you go." Ulen said as he hands Cagalli's and Shinn's lunch box.

"Thanks." Both Cagalli and Shinn thanked their father and say their goodbyes to him and went to their respective schools.

**Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrive at Destiny Academy and do her usual routine. She went to her locker. She noticed that everyone looks at her and start whispering.

"Hey… did you see what happened last night at Lacus' welcome-home party?" the girl asked.

"Yeah.." another girl nods.

"She and Athrun-sama, kissed! Can't you believe it?!" the girl said in disbelief.

"She didn't felt any shame at all. And she said those nasty things at him."

"She's nothing but a pauper here. She shouldn't come here."

"Yeah."

"_Damn this bitches!! I didn't get enough sleep and my head hurts now they're ruined my day!!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

She looks at the two girls and gives them a death-glare look. The two girls shut their mouths up and look scared as they saw Cagalli's angry eyes staring at them, they looks away and continue what they're doing before Cagalli arrives.

Cagalli opens her locker and grabbed her books and walks towards to her classroom.

**Class 1-B**

As Cagalli arrives at her classroom, all of the people there stare at her as she enters. She walk passed some few of them and went to her seat and silently reading her book.

Fllay and her friends went to her seat and surround her.

"Aww… the bitch is here already…" Fllay said.

Cagalli groans as she hears what Fllay said just now.

"_Bitch? Who's the bitch between the two of us?"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

She takes a deep breath and ignores her.

"I can't believe that you did it in front of us." Fllay continued.

"Kissing Zala-san." The girl at the right side said.

"You don't have any shame at all." The girl at the left side said.

Cagalli start loosing her patience.

"Just quit the academy and leave us in peace!" Fllay said.

"_That's it! You bitch loosing my damn fucking patience!!"_

Cagalli stands up angrily and look at Fllay her friends.

"It's none of your business if I want to study here! Everyone's have their own rights to enter what school that they want!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Oh? Really? You're not belong here. You're nothing but a commoner here! You freaking bitch!" Fllay shouted at her.

"You're loosing my damn patience, you fucking bitch!" Cagalli shouted back and slaps Fllay.

Everyone looks surprised as they saw what just happened. Fllay's friends gasped as they saw Cagalli slaps their friend. Fllay look shocked and touch her cheek and stares at Cagalli angrily.

"You ambitious bitch! No one slaps me like that!" She said angrily and about to slaps Cagalli.

Cagalli evades Fllay's hands and grabs her wrist and put it at her back. Fllay screams in pain.

Everyone gasped.

"L-Let me go, you bitch!" Fllay shouted and winced in pain and she struggles.

"Don't struggle or else you'll break an arm. I forgot to tell you that I'm a karate and martial art expert during elementary and junior high days. So don't challenge me, flirt-bitch. First of all I'm not a _'BITCH'_, second, I'm not _'AMBITOUS'_, and lastly, that _KISS_ that happened last night was just an accident and I'm not forcing myself to that blue haired freak and don't call me names such as, _BITCH, AMBITOUS or what so ever." _She said in an anger-warning tone.

"Just let me go!!" Fllay said begging her; she's felt more pain as Cagalli put more pressure on her arm.

"Even, I'm poor. I'm satisfied in my life and I work hard for money to earn. Not like you people who're rich but did nothing buys some not so important things." She said in calm-anger.

"Let our friend go!" the two girls begged at Cagalli.

Cagalli let go of Fllay's arm and give them, not only the three of them, all of the students there an anger-death-glare look.

"Don't mess up with me coz you guys pick the wrong person to mess up with." She said angrily and went back to her seat.

The rest of them went back to their respective seats as the bell rings and class starts.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

"You kissed him?!" Milly said in disbelief.

Cagalli almost choked as she drinks on the canned juiced with straw in it. She went besides Milly and poised herself.

"Keep your voice down." She said.

"But isn't it great, Cagalli?" Milly said happily.

Cagalli's face turns into disgust.

"It's not great at all! It's the worst thing ever!" she said angrily.

"But don't you have a crush on the person who you kissed?" Milly asked smiling.

**Zala Mansion**

"How many times I told you that there's no way that I would like her!" Athrun said angrily.

"If you don't them why you look frustrated and jealous to Kira last night?" Dearka asked.

Athrun looks away.

"It's none of your business!" He hissed.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

"It wasn't Yamato Kira that you kissed then?" Milly asked in disbelief.

Cagalli look shocked.

"This is bad…" She said.

"But why?"

"Why would sees you as an enemy kissed you?" Milly asked and look at Cagalli.

**Zala Mansion**

"But don't you think he wanted to kiss her in the first place?" Yzak asked.

"Don't joke me, Yzak! Do you think I like that?!" Athrun said look annoyed.

"It's weird you know, that both of your lips met just when both of you fells off in each others arms, it's not a part of a manga or anime scene, yah know." Dearka said smirking at him.

Athrun stands up, look more annoyed.

"Well, are you saying that I wanted to kiss that poor girl then?!" he said angrily at Dearka.

"And you guys even telling me that I'm jealous Kira and I like that girl?!" he continued.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

"That's impossible." Murrue said who just appears out of nowhere.

"Murrue-san." Milly said look surprised.

"But for what?" she asked.

Murrue look at then and approaches them.

"Having a first kiss with someone that you hated most.." she said as she approach the two girls.

"It surely give you bad luck and traumatize you for the rest of your life." She continued.

Cagalli gasped.

"Your first kiss was stolen by someone you hate the most in this world."

"Murrue-san…" Milly said worriedly.

"_Cursed?? Traumatize?? I don't want those things!!"_ Cagalli thought.

"Also your first kiss saw by the man you love in front of him." Murrue continued then she laughs evilly.

Milly scowls.

"Are you trying to corner Cagalli like that?" Milly asked look irritated.

Murrue look at the two of them.

"So, what did the first kiss taste like?" She asked innocently.

**Zala Mansion**

"I told you! It's not my first kiss!!" Athrun hissed.

"But, from what I know it was your first kiss." Dearka said.

"You're freaking damn wrong!!" Athrun denies.

"This is certainly something that Athrun wouldn't normally do." Yzak said.

"You guy don't know everything about me!" Athrun said angrily.

"Ouch! That's hurts!" Yzak said pretending to be hurt.

"Just shut up!"

"If it's not your first kiss then, when did you do it?" Yzak asked.

"What?"

"When was your first kiss?" Yzak asked again.

"Umm.. Lemme see…"

"Three days ago?" Athrun asked.

Dearka laughs.

"Don't laugh at me, you fool!"

"Admit it or not, you're denying!" Dearka said laughing.

"I'm not!" Athrun denies.

"You're jealous and you like that girl!" Yzak said.

"I told you, I'm not!"

The two guys laughs at Athrun, while he's so irritated and annoyed at the two guys.

**Night, Bridge**

Cagalli and Milly walks at the bridge and stops at the middle. Cagalli leans against the railings and sighs. She took out Kira's handkerchief and look at it.

"I couldn't find him at the fire escape." She said.

"Cagalli, I think this is the right time to confess him." Milly asked as she went beside her.

Cagalli look at her straightly, her eyes were open wide.

"Eh?"

"_Even though that happened… I really like you a lot! I only have eyes for you!"_ Milly said in a dreamy and romantic tone.

"I can't say that in front of him!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Beside, he already has Lacus-san." She said in a sad tone voice.

"If you don't convey your feelings, then are you okay with your love just fading away like that?" Milly asked.

Cagalli pouts.

"Yeah… but.." she said and looks down at the handkerchief and start to think what happened last night at the party.

"Its sounds promising to me." Milly said.

Cagalli looks at her then she recalls what just Kira said right before that _KISS._

**Flash back**

"_You look cute"_ Kira said smiling at her.

**End of Flash back**

"_You look cute"_ Cagalli said smilingly, repeating what just Kira told her that night.

"He told me."

"Eh?"

Cagalli look at Milly and smiles at her.

"Yamato Kira…" she said softly.

"After I get change and he saw me, he said that I look _cute_."

"Seriously?" Milly asked in disbelief and look shocked.

Cagalli nods.

"Your 'Prince Charming' said that?"

Cagalli nods again.

"Yamato Kira said that?"

Cagalli nods again for the third time.

**Athrun's Car**

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak were inside of Athrun's car having that never ending discussion about Kira.

"I told guys, that I'm not talking to Kira!" Athrun said look frustrated.

"Don't say that, just give him a chance. Forgive him." Dearka said.

"If he apologized then I'll forgive him." Athrun stated.

"So you say that we can't do anything if you're lonely without Kira?" Yzak asked.

"That's nothing to do with it!" Athrun said in irritated tone.

"I don't care is Kira is here or not." He continued.

**Clyne Mansion**

Lacus and Kira were having conversations about what happened last night at the party.

"Don't make it too hard for the both of you." Lacus said calmly.

"You have to reconcile with Athrun." She continued.

Kira put down his cup of tea on the table.

"Recently, he's been too reckless." He said.

"Perhaps, that's so…"

"I snapped when he was speaking rude to you and I can't forgive him for that."

Lacus sighs and look at him.

"But when Athrun and Cagalli kissed weren't you kind of mad at Athrun?" she asked.

"What?" he said as he looks at her.

"I know that you're attracted to the girl." She said seriously.

**Bridge**

Cagalli look back at Milly and says her goodbye to her and so is Milly.

**Clyne Mansion**

"She has the strength to keep going and she has honest eyes." Lacus said looking at Kira.

**Bridge, Road**

Cagalli climbs down the bridge's stairs and walks at the side walk. Unknown to her Athrun's car were coming. Dearka saws her as she walks at the street.

"Huh? It's Cagalli." He said.

Athrun looks out at the window as he saw her walking at the streets.

"Do you want to stop, Athrun?" Yzak asked.

"Huh?" he looks confused.

"Don't joke me around, I won't do that." He said and looks out the window and saw Cagalli walks passed them.

"_Or should I?"_ he thought to himself.

Cagalli was walking down the street when it started to rain, she start running.

**Clyne Mansion**

"Make her important in your life." Lacus said as she reaches for Kira's hand.

"Now you can finally live a life in your own way without hesitation." She continues.

"That's kinda sneaky." He said.

"Hm?" She looks at him.

"You know how I feel for you and yet you used words to just to make me feel hurt." He said with an anguished in his tone.

Lacus look at him worriedly.

"Kira…" she said softly.

He stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Don't you know!"

Lacus look up at him, in confused and worried eyes then he looks down at her.

"What does it mean to live without hesitation?" he asked.

"I don't know what it means." He said and grabbed his jacket and walks away.

"Kira!" she called for him but Kira ignored her. She runs after him.

**At the Street**

The rain pours stronger as Cagalli keeps running to find a place to shade with, she finds one and stops under the shade.

"Aw… man!" She said as she fixed herself. The later she can hear voices from nowhere.

"Kira! Wait!" the voice said calling for someone.

"_I think I know that voice…"_ Cagalli thought.

"Kira!"

Cagalli peeks and saw Lacus and Kira, running under the rain the she hides herself again so that they won't saw her.

"You know… I'm…" Lacus said.

"I'm going back to France soon." She shouted at him.

Cagalli look at them, Kira stops running so is Lacus, few steps away from him.

"_I know its not good eavesdropping but… I can't help myself."_ Cagalli thought.

"In order to keep on living, it has to be done on your own feet and strength." Lacus said catching her breathe.

"That's why I decided to go back to France." She continued.

Kira looks back at her with a sad look.

"For the sake of my dream.." She said as she looks at him.

"I'm throwing away the Clyne Company."

"Not as a daughter of the Clyne Company, but as a human being.." she said in a sad tone.

Cagalli gasped and covers her mouth with her hand so that they can't hear her.

"I want to start a new life in France."

Kira looks down sadly.

"_Kira…"_ Cagalli said in her mind.

She looks at him with sympathy.

**Attha's Residence**

Cagalli's eating dinner while her father and brother were having father-son tutorial session.

"Okay, next question." Uzumi said.

"What's Senzai Ichiguu means?" he asked.

"Senzai Ichiguu? Shinn asked the he thinks.

"I got it!"

"It means not even once in a life time, so you have the perfect opportunity." He answered.

Cagalli listens secretly.

"_Senzai Ichiguu??"_ Cagalli thought.

"For example, there's a girl that you really-really like but you can't do anything about it, then he and his girlfriend suddenly break up and then he becomes free." Shinn continued.

"That's correct." Uzumi said.

She was start thinking of something when she put down her chopsticks and bowl.

"Thank you for the food." She said stands up and walks straightly to her room.

Uzumi and Shinn looks worried about her.

"I wonder if she has a problem." Uzumi said.

"Eh?" Shinn said in confused look.

"Ever since that day, your sister is acting weird since that day of the party."

"Do you think that she fell in love with some financial group heir?" Shinn asked.

He gasped and Uzumi remain calm.

"Maybe she's worriedly about differences in their social status?" Uzumi asked.

"This is serious." He continued.

"She's seriously in love with the heir."

"Does that mean that Onee-chan has experienced 'Senzai Ichiguu' then?" Shinn said happily.

"It's Tama no kashi." Uzumi said calmly but theirs happiness in his eyes.

**Cagalli's room**

Cagalli sighs and lies on her bed, then she picks up the handkerchief and put in at the mid-air and stares at it.

"Senzai Ichiguu, huh?" Cagalli said to herself then put her hands down and sighs.

She stands up and went to the bathroom. She washes the handkerchief and after she dries up, she pressed it with a smile on her face.

**Next Day, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli went to the fire exit hurriedly.

"_I'll return this to him."_ Cagalli thought happily.

She reaches the fire exit and she found no one. She looks down and sighs and looks disappointed.

**School Cafeteria**

Cagalli sits at the occupied sit and sighs. She looks down at the handkerchief and picks up the cup of juice and takes a sipped. She was about put the cup down when she notice that everyone surrounds her including the three annoying girls. **(A/N: for me, The Three annoying fucking bitches! –Evil Laughs-)**

"Despite that Meer Campbell is not coming or attending the academy.." Fllay said as she approaches Cagalli.

"_Oh! Great! They didn't learn are they?!"_ Cagalli thought angrily and shows a disgust face at them.

"You still have the nerve to come." Fllay continued.

"Yeah.." everyone says and agrees with her.

"_You guys were not really content for what I did yesterday huh? I'll smack your ugly faces."_ Cagalli thought.

"Huh? Excuse me???" She said and pretends didn't hear anything.

"It seems like that she quit the academy." Fllay said.

"_Meer? Quit the academy?"_ Cagalli thought and looks confused.

She looks up at Fllay and starts recalling what happened to Meer three or four days ago.

"Even thought it's all your fault." The girl at the right side said.

"You still have some guts to attend the academy." The girl at the left side said.

"And what you did to me yesterday is unforgivable." Fllay said.

Cagalli look at her with anger in her eyes.

"Why, you like another one?" She asked with hatred in her voice.

Fllay didn't speak and look at her.

Cagalli stands up and look at the three girls then to everyone.

"If you don't want your so called beautiful face ruined then don't messed up with me. Annoying bitch." She said and walks away.

Fllay gasped.

"Why you freaking bitch! You'll pay for that!!" she shouted at her as Cagalli walks away.

**Campbell Mansion**

Cagalli arrives at the Campbell mansion and she's at Meer's room convincing her to go back at school.

"I'm really sure of it that I don't want to come back to school." Meer said softly. She's sitting up on her bed with sadness in her eyes. **(A/N: She's a real good actress, she can won at the golden globe awards as BEST ACTRESS. –sweat drops-)**

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Cagalli said in an apologetic tone.

Meer shook her head.

"No, its okay." She said the she looks down.

"Cagalli-chan."

"Is it true that you kissed Athrun-san at the party?" She asked as she looks at her.

Cagalli looks nervous.

"That kiss as just an accident!" she said hurriedly.

Meer looks down and leis again on her bed and cover herself with a blanket.

Cagalli was about to drink her tea when she saw Meer, she out back the tea cup on the table and look at her.

"But its okay." Cagalli said.

"Because the bullying isn't that serious now." She continued.

Cagalli sighs as Meer didn't responds to her.

"Meer, I'll be always in you side." She said with a faint smile on her face.

"If you feel lonely, contact me anytime." She continued.

Still there's no responds.

"_This is freaking me out…"_ Cagalli thought controlling her patience.

She stands up and pick up her things.

"See you tomorrow at school." She said and walks out of her room.

Meer sits up and looks at Cagalli with serious and hatred in her eyes as she walks out of he room.

**At the Streets**

Cagalli is hurriedly running coz she's about getting late for the next class.

"This is not good, if I don't hurry back.." she said and cut off then a black car stops in front of her.

"_What the hell?! Who's this jerk stopping at the pedestrian lane?!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

The car window went down and reveals Athrun.

Cagalli groans.

"This is bad luck.." She said to herself.

Athrun looks out at the window and saws her; he pretends to be surprised to see her.

"Oh! It's you!" he said.

"What a coincidence." He continued.

Cagalli looks at him.

"Hey, stopping there is an inconvenience for pedestrians." She said in a calm anger.

Athrun climbs down the car as Cagalli steps back away from him.

"Why are you skipping class?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern you!" she answers back hurriedly.

"What?"

"Stupid! You the one who's skipping class!" she said in disgust.

"I'm going now."

"Is that so? Well, I just leave then." Cagalli said and turns her back on him and about walks away when he grabs her wrist.

"Hey! Wait!" he said while grabbing her wrist.

"That time when you kissed me, you purposely did it, don't you?" He asked.

Cagalli start loosing her patience and looks back on him.

"WHAT?!"

"Aren't you stupid?! I didn't do it in purposed and I even don't like you!" she hissed.

"Get in."

"What?"

"Because I'll take you back to school, so get in." he said as he drags her to his car.

"W-wait! Stop it!" Cagalli said look confused and struggle her arm to let him go.

"I don't understand you!" she said angrily and starts running away from him.

"What did you just say?!" he said angrily and runs after her

Cagalli screams as she runs away from Athrun, whose runs after her.

"WAIT!" Athrun shouted at her.

Cagalli screams again and runs faster as she can, people where look at them. Unknown to them a red sports car drives passed them at the other side of the road, and drifts at the U-turn slot the turn left at the corner.

"Damn! She's too fast!" Athru hissed as he saw Cagalli turns left. He was about to turn left when he hear someone's voice.

"Don't be so High and Mighty!" the female voice said and punch him directly on his face as he turns left. Athrun fell down.

Cagalli hears the voice and stops and looks back as she saw a girl punch Athrun directly on his face.

Athrun turn his head and look up harshly at the person who punches him.

Cagalli looks surprised.

"No way." She said in disbelief.

The girl who's wearing sun glasses looks down at Athrun. He was about to stand up and reach for the girl when the girl kick him and again Athrun fell on his knees.

Cagalli gasped then the girl turns on her and walks towards to her, she swallowed hard and step back away from the girl.

"W-what do you want?" she said nervously and steps back away from her.

The girl keeps walking towards to her. Cagalli look more nervous and stop at the car right behind her and leans on it.

Athrun wipes his mouth and look at the girl.

"That's hurt, Shiho-nee-chan!" He shouted.

Cagalli's eyes open wide and gasped as she heard what just Athrun said and look at the girl.

"Shiho-nee-chan?" she said in disbelief.

The girl takes off her shades and smiled at Cagalli sweetly.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted her and smiled at her.

Cagalli blinks and stares at him in a confused look.

**Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrives at the academy riding at Shiho's car. Everyone went to then as Shiho parks the car at the main entrance. She looks around and saw that all of the students have there admiration for Shiho. Girls were squealing as they saw Shiho.

Fllay and her friends look shocked as they saw Cagalli is with Shiho and riding her car.

"Why is Athha with Shiho-san?" Fllay said in disbelief as she saw Cagalli with Shiho.

Cagalli climbs down form the car as Shiho parks the car.

"Call me anytime, anywhere, if you have a problem about my stupid brother." Shiho said as she hands over her calling card to Cagalli.

"Hai.." she said as she accepts the calling card.

Cagalli accepts the calling card and look at it. Her eyes open wide as she reads the calling card.

"L-Lost Angeles?!" Cagalli said look shocked.

"If I receive a message or call from you, I'll fly here as soon as I can." Shiho said as she went inside of her car.

"Fly here?" Cagalli look confused.

"In my private jet." Shiho said calmly.

Cagalli look at Shiho and blinks.

"You're really flying here quickly then." She said.

"I'll be in Japan for a while, so let's have some get together and have some bite while I'm here."

"Um… why did your doing this to me?"

"Because it looks like my stupid brother is causing trouble."

"_Umm.. You're right…" _Cagalli thought.

"For some reasons I can sense something the same from you." Shiho said and look at her smiling.

"Huh?" Cagalli said and look more confused.

"Having same sense as me."

"Huh?"

Shiho laughs.

"You have the same attitude as I do towards to Athrun."

"I wonder if that boy is falling for you, Cagalli-chan." She look at Cagalli and smiles.

Cagalli blushed.

"T-there's no way that he'll for me!" Cagalli said blushing and looks away.

Shiho giggles and look at her giving her sweetest smile.

"Just contact me and I'll come."

"H-hai.."

"Thank you very much!" She thanks her and bows a bit.

Shiho starts the car and drives away. Cagalli watches her as she soon out of her sight. All of the students follow Shiho until to the school gate.

"She's so cool…" Cagalli said as she watches Shiho drives away. Then the three annoying bitches pushed her away and starts squealing.

"SO COOL!!" the girls squeals.

Cagalli balance her body and harshly look at the girls.

"_Damn this bitches! I'm really annoyed now!!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

**Zala International**

Black cars came to the main entrance and employees of the company were waiting for the president & CEO of the company. All men who climb down from their respective car, lastly the president & CEO of the company climb down from the car. His right hand carries his things and he straightly went inside the building.

A man went to the president.

"Sir, it seems that Lady Shiho went back from America." The man said as he reports.

"Shiho?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, lady Shiho."

"So, you're trying to tell me about my private and personal info?"

"Ray…"

"Hai?"

"Prepare for his retirement check."

"Hai…"

"But…"

"Thank you for your service until now."

"Sir!!"

The bodyguards drag the man out as he calls out Patrick's name begging. Patrick enters the conference room and starts the meeting.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun enters his room and takes a sit on the couch. He didn't notice that Shiho's there reading news paper across the room.

"DAD always runs things in his way." Shiho said while reading newspaper.

Athrun look surprised and stands up harshly.

"Don't scare me like that and don't show up here unannounced." He said look irritated.

Shiho puts the newspaper down and smiles at him sweetly.

"Sorry about this morning." She said smiling at him.

"Anyway, when did you come back?" Athrun asked.

"Two hours before I hurt you."

Athrun makes a face and looks away.

"That's kinda hurt yah know." He said in sarcastic tone.

"That's why I'm sorry." She said in a calm apologetic tone.

"Do you miss me?"

"You want me to stay here??"

"Don't say such a sick thing." He said look irritated and annoyed.

Shiho giggles. Athrun sighs and lean himself against the couch.

"How long are you staying?" he asked and looks at her.

"A week." She said while reading a magazine.

"Aww.. Don't make a face like that. I'll be back soon." She said as she went beside him making him comfort.

"I don't care if you don't come back or not." He said as he stands up putting his hands inside his pockets.

Shiho smiles at him and look up at him.

"Athrun, do you like that girl?" she asked softly.

Athrun looks at Shiho, look confused.

"Who?"

"Remember, Cagalli-chan, the girl that you chasing earlier this morning?"

"What are you saying? I don't like that poor girl!" he denies and looks away.

Shiho giggles as she saw Athrun's face. Athrun looks more frustrated.

"What now?" he whines.

"If you don't be nice to her, she'll drift away from you."

"I don't know what you mean. Anyways it doesn't concern you."

"If you any have problems, feel free to ask me for advice anytime." Shiho said and resumes reading magazine.

Athrun looks at her.

"Shiho-nee-chan…"

"Hey. Isn't Lacus-chan is in this?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Lacus-chan didn't succeed here and decided to study abroad."

Athrun sighs.

**Night time, Athha Residence**

Cagalli was in her room watching the stars when she saw a shooting star, she close her eyes and start to make a wish.

"I wish…. I could see him tomorrow…" she wished.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun is in his room looking out the window and watching the starry night sky.

"_Me?? Fall in love with her??"_

Athrun sighs.

"_Maybe… coz every time I saw her and Kira were together… I felt different… feelings that I cant explain… I maybe jealous…. Yeah… jealous…"_

Again he sighs again then he looks around his room, he didn't notice the shooting star, then he looks up again at the starry night sky.

**Next day, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli looks down at the handkerchief and look at the fire exit door. She takes a deep breath ands walks towards to the fire exit. She didn't notice that Athrun passed by and saw her.

"_Where is she going?"_ He asked himself look confused.

Cagalli arrives at the fire exit and found no-one again.

"_He's not here yet…"_ Cagalli thought sadly.

She sighs and went to the railings and shouts.

"I want to see!!" she shouted.

Then she heard someone enters and looks back.

"No way…" she said in a small voice.

She saw Kira enters and went beside her.

"Who do you want to see?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Umm…"

She looks at him, look nervously.

"Umm.. By the way… long time no see.." she greets him.

"Ah.. Also…"

"Lacus is…" he said.

"Going back to France. So I have a lot of things to do these days."

Cagalli look at Kira in sympathy look.

"She's really going back to France?" She asked softly.

Kira didn't answer.

"Is that okay with you?"

Kira smiles faintly.

"She never gives up when she decided on something for herself." He said the he looks down sadly.

Cagalli looks at him sadly and look worried. She didn't know that Athrun's watching them ever since Kira enters the fire exit.

"_Why?! Why's she's so close with Kira?!"_ Athrun thought angrily.

He looks at Cagalli for while before leaving without being notice. He walks at the hallway with a heavy heart, a heart that full of sadness, curiosity, anger and jealousy.

"But.. If she leaves that means you won't see her again?" Cagalli asked.

"Want to see her?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"Do you want to see Lacus again?"

"Um… No."

"I think a little while ago, you said._ I Want to See…_"

"So it must be Lacus was the one who you wanted to see, right?"

"Ah…" Cagalli nods dumbly.

"Well…"

"You told me that you admired Lacus." He said smiling at her then he left.

Cagalli follows him with her eyes as he disappears from her sight.

**Clyne Mansion**

Kira and Cagalli arrives at the Clyne Mansion, the butler leads them to Lacus.

"Lady Lacus, Kira-bou-chan is here to see you." The Butler said as he leads them to Lacus' room and leaves back to his work.

Lacus saw them and went to them.

"Oh! Hello." She greets them as she went to them.

"Good evening." Cagalli greet her smiling.

"Good evening." Lacus greets back to her.

"She wanted to express her gratitude for what you did at the party." Kira said.

"You don't have to do that."

"How's Uncle? Is he still angry?"

"Right now, he's just accepting the reality but.."

"I see."

"I'll go and see him and greet him properly." He said and walks out.

"Please come in." Lacus said as she went to fix her remaining things.

Cagalli went inside and looks around the room.

"_Things looks the same but a little different… because…"_ Cagalli thought sadly.

"Oh, are you prepared for your departure yet?" she asked as she saw Lacus fixing her luggage.

"No, not yet, I still have a week before I left so I'm sending these things off first."

"One more week?"

"Today, I turned in my official course withdrawal notice at the University." She said softly.

"Then, you're not coming back?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes… I guess so.."

"That's the plan."

Cagalli looks down sadly then she looks back and saw two picture frames. One is Lacus with the ZAFT when they are little and the other one is Lacus and Kira, also when they were kids. She went close to look more closely and smiles.

"Can you tell?" Lacus asked.

"It's those four guys and I." she continued.

"Next to is Kira when he was little."

"Isn't he cute?"

Cagalli look at Lacus and Kira's picture when they were kids.

"I never had seen this kind of smile on his face." She said softly as she looks closely at the picture and recalls Kira's lonely and sad face.

"He really…"

"Even back then.. He rally love her…"

She takes a deep breath and calm herself.

"Please don't go to France…" she begged.

Lacus look at her the Cagalli looks at her.

"Why all of the sudden?" Lacus asked.

"For Kira Yamato's sake." She said aloud.

"I want you to stay here in Japan." She continued.

Kira was about to enters Lacus' room when he heard Cagalli.

"I always see him at the school's fire escape stairs. For the whole time, he's looking forward toy our return." She said sadly begging to Lacus.

"While talking about, he has a soft smile on his face. But when you decided to go back to France, he stop coming at the fire escape."

"And when I see him again, look lonely but still had a smile.."

"If you go back to France, I have the feeling that Yamato Kira will change a different person."

Lacus look at her.

"So please…"

"I'm begging you, Please stay in Japan."

"I'm sorry." Lacus said.

"But I can't grant your wish."

Cagalli dropped down to he knees and begs her more. Kira look surprised when he saw Cagalli fall to her knees and beg Lacus. He shook his head and walks away.

"Please, Lacus-san."

"I know it's impossible.. I know that what I'm doing is absurd."

"Please stand up." Lacus said and sighs. She went sides her and touch her shoulder. Cagalli looks up at her.

"For me, to decide everything is the same things as going shopping overseas." Lacus said softly explaining to Cagalli everything.

"If I give up the chance to shop, and come back to Japan, that means I cant get it anymore."

"I think that's normal for humans…"

"To leave and think for themselves, 'Ah, if only I took the chance for once." She paused.

"But… for me, its one thing that I don't like."

Cagalli still watching and listening to her.

"I don't want to live with regrets."

Cagalli looks down while Lacus looks at her.

"I want to be myself, to live the way I want." Lacus said smilingly.

Cagalli looks at Lacus straight into her eyes.

"Can you understand me?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli nods and look down the look back at Lacus.

"I-I understand…" She said the she stands up and pick up her things.

Lacus stands up.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble…" Cagalli apologized and bows her head a bit.

"No. its okay, I'm really glad, really." Lacus said.

Cagalli looks down; Lacus pats her shoulder and smiles softly.

"Please take care of Kira.."

Cagalli look at her the looks down and bows again.

"I'm really sorry." She said and hurriedly walks out of the room.

She runs towards to the main door. She opens it and hurriedly go out the she hears Kira's voice. A very cold voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a cold voice.

Cagalli stops look shocked and look back at him. She saw coldly and anger in his eyes.

"Eh?"

"What was that, earlier?" he asked again.

Cagalli look nervous.

"I-It's nothing." She said nervously.

Kira went to her.

"Who asked you to do such a thing?"

"I didn't bring you here so you can say those things."

"Is it for my sake?"

Cagalli didn't answer looking down.

"What is that?!" Kira said angrily.

"It's unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Cagalli asked look confused.

"What are you thinking?" Kira said.

Cagalli looked hurt.

"Kneeling down like that."

"I'm-" She was cut off by Kira.

"How can you do such a thing?" He said as he cut-off Cagalli's words look dismay and look at the swimming pool.

"I cant believe it.."

Cagalli look at him with hurtful eyes.

"Seeing the pain on your face…"

"You may not able to see her again." She said.

"It was nothing to do with you." Kira said angrily.

"Go home." He said coldly the look at her, an anger look.

"GO!" he shouted.

Cagalli was about to cry and bit her lower lip and turns around from him and runs away out of that place. Leaving Kira angry.

"_I… I never seen you angry like that…_" Cagalli thought sadly. Wiping her tears away as she run, she stops and walks slowly. She can't control her tears and drops into her knees and start to cry.

Kira went to the park and look at Lacus' billboards. While Athrun went to the pub and picks fight with the punks there to put out his anger. While Cagalli cries and cries so hard, Kira looks down and sighs and walks away from the park. Athrun beat up by the punks.

"_I'm sorry… and goodbye Yamato Kira…"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

**After One Week, Lacus' Departure, Airport**

Lacus and the rest of the ZAFT were at the airport, waiting for Lacus' flight. Athrun approaches her.

"Sorry about what happened at the party from the other day…" He said as he apologized to Lacus.

Lacus smiles at him.

"I know… you're forgiven."

"We'll support you." He said.

"I'll also support for all of you." She said smiling.

"Please tell that to Kira."

Lacus look back as her flight called the turn to the three guys.

"See you.." She said her goodbyes to the three.

"See you." As the three guys do the same.

Lacus turns to her fans and say her goodbyes to them.

"I'm leaving now."

The fans went to her and give their support and goodbyes to her.

"Goodbye, and have a safe trip. We'll support you." The fans said.

"Thank you." Lacus said smiling at her fans.

Cagalli arrives at the airport and look for Lacus, then she saw her.

"Lacus!!" she calls her. Lacus looks back and saw Cagalli.

Athrun look surprised a bit as he saw Cagalli.

Cagalli approach them, catching her breath. Lacus meet her half-away.

"You came." Lacus said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for getting late here." Cagalli said as she apologize the she look around and saw Athrun. Who's staring at her.

"_W-why he's staring at me like that??"_ She thought as she blushed.

"Where's Kira?" She asked.

"He's not coming." Lacus said looking down.

"He's really being childish." She continued and giggles.

Cagalli looks down.

"_It's my fault…"_ Cagalli sadly.

"Oh! I remember!" Lacus said as she went to her luggage and get something and hand it to Cagalli.

"Wear this… this is the shoes that you wear at the party."

"But…"

"NO BUTS. These shoes look good on you."

"From now on, please wear them to many wonderful places."

Cagalli accepts the box with the shoes in it and looks down at it the look at Lacus.

"I'll also do my best." She said smiling at her.

"Eh?" Cagalli look confused.

"See you." Lacus said her goodbye to Cagalli.

Cagalli smiles and say her goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, Everyone!" Lacus said her final goodbye and enters the entrance.

All of the people say their goodbyes as Lacus went to the plane. People left as Lacus disappears from their sight. Cagalli smiles.

Yzak looks back and saw Kira.

"Kira." He said.

Cagalli look surprised as she hears Kira's name. Both She and Athrun turn around and saw him.

"What are you doing?" Dearka asked as he approaches Kira.

"Lacus just already left." Yzak said and follows Dearka.

"About one hour ago."

"What the heck?!" Yzak said angrily.

"I was watching the time."

Cagalli takes a deep breath.

"Are you stupid?!" Cagalli said in controlled anger and approaches him.

"Go after her!"

"If you love her, you should chase after her anywhere!" She shouted at him.

"Are you satisfied with just watching her from the shadows?"

"And you called yourself a MAN?"

"I'm going too." Kira said look determined.

"What?"

"I'm going also to France." He said as he shows them his plane ticket.

"Kira.." Dearka said.

"You're serious?" Yzak asked.

"Athha.." Kira said as he approaches her. Athrun stands there and watch them. Clutching his fist. Cagalli look up at Kira as he calls her.

"I…"

"_He?? What??"_ Cagalli thought as her heart beats so fast.

"Really like that all about you…" He said while looking at her.

"I don't have that kind of strength…"

He smiled at her.

"It just hit me."

Cagalli smiles at her.

"Thank you." He thanks her, smiling at her.

Kira bent his head down to her, Cagalli close her eyes. He kisses her on the top of her head. Athrun look pissed as he saw Kira kisses Cagalli on the top of her head.

Her heart beat start to pound hardly and blushed as red as a tomato. Kira walk passed her and walk towards to Athrun.

Athrun calms his breath as Kira walks pass through him.

"Wait Kira!" he said.

Kira stops and look back at him.

"Are you really going?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah.."

"Why??"

"Why you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Until now, we're always been together, right? And now we're suddenly we're going apart!"

Cagalli watch the two guys as Dearka and Yzak went away.

"What's wrong with you?" Athrun said holding his tears.

"This is too sudden!" He continued shaking Kira.

"Athrun, about the other day…"

"Who cares about that?!"

"Hey, are you really going?"

"Hey, Kira.."

Kira look at him straightly.

"Don't mess up with me!" Athrun said look pissed, controlling his mixed emotions.

"If you're there, we wont be around."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Huh, Kira?"

"Take care of your self." Kira said calmly.

"Athrun…"

"If any one bully or hurt you there in Paris, let me know right away and I'll give that guy a smack on his face."

"We three will fly away there, okay?"

"You got that?"

Kira nods.

"Thank you and I'll be going now…" he said patting Athrun's shoulder and give a last glance to Cagalli and walks towards where Lacus went.

"Athrun…" Dearka said giving him a green apple.

Athrun grabs the apple and calls Kira.

"Kira!!"

Kira looks back as Athrun calls him.

Athrun throws the apple to Kira, and he catches it and smiles at him and gives a last glance at Cagalli and walks towards where Lacus went.

**At the rooftop of the Airport, near the runway**

The rest of the ZAFT were looking at the plane where Kira and Lacus aboard too. Cagalli was few steps away from the three. Watching the plane as it takes off.

"_Goodbye… Yamato Kira.." _Cagalli thought sadly.

"KIRA!!" Athrun said waving his hand as the plane takes off.

"Good luck!!"

"Kira!! Take care!!"

"_He looks like a child…"_ She thoughts ands sighs.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

"Hmmm.. My opinion about him changes a bit…" Cagalli said as she tells about what happened at the airport.

"Hm… Male friendships huh?" Milly said and put the sweets in the boxes.

"He's an unexpected good person, huh?" Murrue said.

Cagalli and Milly looks at her.

"Murrue-san??" Milly said look curious.

"The man that once I love also is like a man named. _Hawk of Endymion_." Murrue said and walks around the room.

"He's wearing a mask, actually half of his face. The first thing that it come into your mind is that he's a cold hearted person and mysterious. But behind that mask was a man with a kind heart.."

"The truth is… he's a Captain in a military who protects weak people…"

"What's the connection of "Hawk of Endymion"??" Cagalli asked.

"Sometimes he calls himself 'the man who makes the impossible possible.' Coz he can makes things impossible, possible…" She said softly. **(A/N: Okay… this is kinda…. Musshy??)**

"The truth is… a man who doesn't show his true gentle face." She continued.

Cagalli and Milly look at each other and shrugs their shoulders.

"The only person who understands him is me…" She said as she went inside.

"I don't get what she's trying to say…" Milly said sweat drops.

**Night time, Athha Residence**

Cagalli lies on her bed looking at Kira's handkerchief.

"I didn't return to him…" She said and sighs then smiles.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun's writing a letter to Kira.

"Dear Kira…" he said as he writes.

"How's Paris?"

"How are you doing?" he stops writing then start to think.

He remembers when Kira kiss Cagalli on the top of her head. He takes a deep breath and resumes writing.

"Honestly, do you… like Athha, Cagalli Yula?"

"What are you writing?" Shiho said from his back.

Athrun covers the letter the look at Shiho.

"By chance, is it a love letter?" She asked grinning at him.

"It's NOT!!"

He sits erect then looks up her. Shiho grabs the letter and read its. Athrun writes the wring kanji for Kira's name.

"It's Kira." He said as he grabs the later and to the other table and continue writing.

"You can't even read KANJI?"

"Should I write for you?" Shiho asked.

"Why should you? If you did, my feelings won't be convoyed." He said giving her a grin.

"Athrun, What are you trying to convey to Kira?" Shihi asked as she approaches him and sit at the couch.

"That guy… he followed Lacus to France…"

"Hmm.. Is that so?" Shiho said looks happy.

"Good for him." She continued.

"Yeah!"

"Leaving his friends like that…" he said pouting.

Shiho starts to recites some lines from a book of Ernest Hemingway, "A Farewell to Arms." (Chapter 11, page 72.)

"_When you love, you wish to do things for."_

"_You wish to sacrifice for."_

"_You wish to serve."_

"Huh?"

"It's an excerpt from one of Hemingway's novels."

Athrun look more confused.

"Once you truly love someone, deep inside you heart… you'll understand it too…" She explained.

Athrun thinks for a moment.

"But you know what Athrun, you are really assertive, so…"

"Be careful… Okay?"

"Patience is a virtue, therefore…"

"You can't buy a person's love with money…"

"You must love, in order to be loved, got it?" She said as she advice Athrun.

Athrun thinks then he thinks that he realized what just Shiho said and stands up harshly. Shiho looks at him with a surprised.

"Gosh, Nee-chan…" He said.

"Right now, I feel as if I've been struck by a lightning bolt…" he continued.

"Struck by a lightning bold?? You're using it the wrong way…" Shiho said controlling her laugh.

"I understand it perfectly!" He said as he look at her.

"_I think not.."_ Shiho thought.

"No. you don't understand it perfectly…" she stated.

Athrun sit beside her and taps her shoulder so hard, Shiho winced.

"Way to go, nee-chan!" he said happily.

"You're going back tomorrow, right. Have a safe trip.." he continued.

Shiho look at him weirdly.

"This is the best parting gift ever." Athrun said then look at Shiho.

"The next time you return, I'll be a brand new person." He said cheerfully then he walks back to the table and resumes writing. Shiho looks at him curiously and weirdly.

"It's okay to leave like this?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Athrun said as he resumes writing.

**Next Day, Destiny Academy, School Cafeteria**

Lunch time and Cagalli was about to eat her lunch when the three annoying girls **(A/N: Fllay's group)** along with the others watching them.

"Oh… It's so sad that now Kira's gone." Fllay said.

"_What now?!"_ Cagalli thought angrily. She looks at the three annoying bitches.

"Lacus-san won't be returning either." The girl at the left side said crossing her arms in front of her chest so as the remaining three.

"We also heard that Shiho-san went back to L.A. already." Fllay said.

"There's no one left for the commoner's side." The girl at the right side said.

The three girls laugh. Cagalli give them a death glare and clutch her fist angrily. She slams her hands on the table and the girls stop laughing looking at her.

"If you have a problem, bring it on!" Cagalli said angrily.

"I'll take you all bitches and bastards anytime!" she continued.

"Oh… you don't need to act so tough." Fllay said in a carefree tone.

Athrun appears suddenly from the girl's back and grabbed Fllay's shoulder and pushed her away.

"Kya!! Zala-sama's hand…" Fllay said.

"Shut up you ugly bitch!" Athrun shouted at her.

"How terrible.." Fllay said in a over-reacting tone. The two girls went to her.

"Fllay!"

Athrun looks at Cagalli. Cagalli swallowed hard.

"W-what do you want?" She said.

Athrun slams his hands on the table looking at her. Cagalli startles.

"Woah!"

"Patience is a virtue…" Athrun said almost to himself.

"Huh?" Cagalli look confused.

Athrun walks around the table and stops again in front of Cagalli.

"Eh?"

"Sunday, Ebisu Garden Place, Clock tower Square, at 1 o'clock." He said then walks out fast.

Cagalli look curious in what just happened. All of the students there stare in shocked.

"W-what?" the girl said.

"Why? Why did Zala-sama want to go out with that girl?" Fllay said in disbelief.

"No! I don't get it, I didn't hear it, and it doesn't make sense!" the other girl also said in disbelief.

"Didn't it sound like he asked her out on a date?" the third girl also said in disbelief.

All the people screams. Cagalli look more confused.

"_What now?!"_

Cagalli follows where Athrun went. She looks around as saw him walking at the corridor.

"Hey!" she calls him.

Athrun stops and look at her in his usual look.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Cagalli asked.

"What is this?"

"Don't you know? Stupid!"

"Anyway… it's Humingyay." He said.

Cagalli jaws dropped and look at him curiously.

"Humingyay?"

Athrun laughs then look at her.

"Read a book. A BOOK." He said and walks away leaving Cagalli look more confused.

**Sunday, the day of the DATE!!! (A/N: wee!! This is exciting!! XD)**

Once cloudy Sunday, Athrun arrives at the meeting place and went to the clock tower. He checks his clock and smirks.

"Fifteen minutes. I came early.." he said smirking.

"Well, is she doesn't come in five minutes, she's doom." He said and walks towards to the clock tower.

**Somewhere at the streets**

Cagalli and Milly were walking at the street for shopping.

"It's today, right? Are you sure is it okay if you don't go?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Why should I feel bad and have to meet him today?" Cagalli said in a carefree tone.

"But if you don't go he'll mad at you."

"That's true."

"Going there is HELL and just going home is also HELL."

"I declare war, so it doesn't matter where I go. Besides I'm not his girlfriend."

"Ah! That's cute!!" Milly said as she saw something cute at the store.

Cagalli looks down at her wrist watch.

"_Almost one…"_ She thought.

**At the clock tower**

Athrun waits for Cagalli after ten minutes.

"Damn! She's not here yet!" he hissed.

"Sorry!" somebody said.

Athrun stands up as he thought it was Cagalli but someone else.

**Somewhere at the street**

Cagalli buys waffles and sits in a vacant seat.

"Let's go Cagalli." Milly said.

"Wait!"

Then she and Milly went to the second hand store and look for clothes. Milly ignores her again. Then look at her watch again and felt little guilty.

**At the clock tower**

Athrun having all of his patience and keeps waiting for Cagalli, he stands up and buys something to drink.

**Somewhere at the street**

Cagalli and Milly were at the game station playing UFO catch. They got a doll who wears a mask that covers half of his face.

"What does he called?"

"_Hawk of Endymion or __the man who makes the impossible possible_."

They took of the doll's mask and show a handsome and gentle face. **(A/N: Hale for Mu la Flaga!!!)**

"Oh! It's so cute!" Cagalli said.

"Isn't that Murrue-san said something about him?" Milly asked.

"Yeah.."

"The man who makes the impossible possible was a man with a kind heart… a Captain in a military who protects weak people… and he can makes things impossible, possible…" She said softly.

"A man who doesn't show his true gentle face." She continued.

It started to rain and Cagalli looks outside.

"_Raining?? _ I hope he's not waiting for me but…."

Athrun's face starts to flash in to her mind.

"_Maybe I should go…"_

She looks at her watch and it's already 4 o'clock.

"_Ok! That's it!"_

"Sorry, Milly." She said as she went out and runs out.

"Wait! Cagalli! Where are you going?"

Athrun's face flash into her mind while running.

**Flash Back.**

"_Sunday, Ebisu Garden Place, Clock tower Square, at 1 o'clock."_

**End of Flash back**

"_Are you asking me out for a date?_" Cagalli thought.

"_No way!"_

"_It can't be…"_

"_It's already late…"_

"_There's no way that he's still there, waiting for me…"_

Cagalli arrives and looks around, and then she gasped as she saw him sitting under the clock tower, freezing and soaking wet.

"_He really waits for me!!"_

"N-no way…! Why?" she said under her breath while looking at him.

"_Why?? Could he be??" _Cagalli thought in confusion.

**A/N: Again thank you for reviewing and hope you guys like this one. I can't promise you that I could update as the other writers here.**

**But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible (asap).**

**P****asser-by: I hope you like this one. You're gonna like Shiho here!! XD**

**R****ebaqu: Thank you for your suggestions especially on Cagalli's, if I do that, where's the thrill of it?? Also to Athrun's role, but I think you should understand that this story is a Hana Yori Dango Version of Gundam Seed & Seed Destiny. I thank you again for your offer but I declined. You don't know how hard to make this one. I need to watch the live action drama as I make this fanfic and this is not the only gs&gsd that I make, there's another one. So please try to understand my situation. It's really hard to be a writer at the same time in two different stories.**

**S****hiloah18: Thank you for the review also to my other gs&gsd fanfic. Hope you like this one.**

**A****my: Thanks for reviewing. Keep reviewing.**

**Pendragon: Thank you for ****reviewing the previous chapter. Sorry about that mistake. I'm very thankful that you point that out and I fixed it.**

**Mage66, ****Xxhikari-no-tenshixX****, AsuCaga01, and Milleniumgirlie: ****Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

**Canadian-Girl: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, Sorry for the mistake and for not putting how Cagalli and Athrun kiss at the previous chapter. I'm so tired that time coz I need to review for the finals for the Christmas break last year (2007). Hope you like this one.**

**Shaileen: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, I really hope that you like this one.**

**Cagalliyulathha: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, Sorry for saying but I know that Athrun's kinda 'Sadist' in ****this fanfic. But I hope you read my Disclaimer that Hana Yori Dango version of Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny. I accept your Sorry. Hope you like this one.**

**Imuzuok & ShiZak09: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, Hope you guys like this latest!!**

**To Minna-san: Thank you for Reviewing the previous chapter and R&R!!!**

**-CagalliYulaAthhaZala-**


	5. Fever, a Couple & the Sudden Break Up

**A/N: Thank you for all who review the pervious chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gsd & gsd or the hyd which is the version of this story. R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Fever, a Couple & the Sudden Break Up.**

Cagalli stands at the other side of the road across the clock tower, watching the soaking wet Athrun who's waiting for her.

"_Why???"_

She looks at him with a pity look and sighs.

"Why are you doing this???"

She started to think for a while.

"Should I or should not?"

Cagalli sighs and looks at him.

"Okay… I'm going…" She said and takes a deep breath and slowly walks towards to him.

"_D-damn! I'll kill that girl if she __didn't show up!!"_ Athrun thought angrily.

"Umm… Anou…" Cagalli said as she approaches him and look at him with a worry look and she smiles at him nervously.

Athrun looks up at her as he heard her voice.

"Athha!" he said and walks towards to her.

Cagalli stepped back and about to walks away when Athrun grabbed her wrist and makes her face him, and he hugs her, she let go of her umbrella as he hugs her.

"W-Wah?!" She said in surprise.

"Let go of me!!" she struggles.

Athrun hugs her tight and want to feel her warmth.

"C-cold…" he said in a shaky voice.

Cagalli stops struggling and let him hold her into his arms for a while.

"_He's cold…"_

Suddenly she just realized what happened. He's hugging her in a public place; her face flushed in bright red and pushed him away from her and looks at him. She's now wet and decided to picks up her umbrella that she dropped.

"What's with that? Hugging me suddenly?"

Athrun looks at her then looks away.

"I'm glad that you're safe…"

"Huh?"

"I'm worried that there's something happened to you!"

"Umm… no… I'm safe and thank you for your concern."

Athrun glares at her for a moment, searching her face.

"_She's… pretty… no, not pretty but beautiful!"_ Athrun thought as he looks at Cagalli's face and found himself speechless and mesmerize by her.

Cagalli looks at him suspiciously as she noticed him looking at her.

"_Why he's staring at me?"_ she thought as she looks at him suspiciously.

Athrun shook his head and clears his throat.

"Anyway, Why you're late?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I said WHY you are LATE?" he repeats his question.

"Hey, I didn't accept your offer or even a girlfriend!"

"But you came didn't you?!"

"Eh?"

"You're here to see me and go out with me!"

Cagalli looks down and feel silent.

"_Why did I come here??"_ She asked herself.

"Perhaps… you like me?" He asked her directly.

Cagalli's thoughts were cut off as he asked her that if she likes him. Her eyes were wide open and she gasped harshly.

Her eyes narrowed and look at him furiously.

"What are you saying?! Even in my dreams, I never thought that I like you so don't say any nonsense things!" She said angrily and walks away.

Athrun was about to follow he when he sneeze five times. Cagalli hears him and looks back at him, freezing and shaking from the cold rain. She sighs. He looks more pitiful.

"D-damn!! It's so cold!" he said as he gritting his teeth furiously.

Cagalli approaches and shares her umbrella with him. Athrun notice that rain drops didn't fall on his head and look up and saw Cagalli sharing her umbrella with him.

"I guess that I owe you some hot tea…" She said softly.

Athrun looks at her then looks away again.

"Of course you should! Stupid!" he said in an irritated voice.

Cagalli look him giving him a don't-you-dare-me-look.

"What the hell?!"

Athrun groans aloud.

"Let's go." He said as he walks away.

"Wait!" She said as she follows him then looks at her purse to check how much money left. She winced as she saw on there's no enough money for them.

"Wait up!" She hurriedly runs towards to Athrun to catch him up.

After few minutes the rain stops. She looks around and grabs his wrist.

"Let's go here."

"Huh?"

"The fourth floor of this building, I heard that there's a store here serves cheapest but most delicious desserts here in Ebisu."

"Is still open?" He observes the building.

"Anyway, this place looks dirty." He complained.

"Don't complain!

"Let's go, I know some place to have a nice tea to serve around here." He said as he walks away.

"Hey! Wait!"

She follows him but stopped by a man.

"Hello, Miss." The man greets her.

"Can you fill this survey?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"You can have a free ticket for two at the amusement park."

Cagalli looks at the survey and shook her head for refusal.

"No thanks…"

"It's a very easy survey…" The man insists.

Athrun went to them furiously. Cagalli saw his face and steps back.

"Hey you!"

"Hai?" The man said as he turns around to face Athrun with a smile on his face.

Athrun punch him, the man drops on his knees. He as about to attack the man again but Cagalli stops him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" He looks at her with a confused look.

Cagalli looks down at the man and bows a bit and apologized.

"I'm really sorry. He didn't mean too." She apologized.

The man stands up and looks at Athrun looked scared at him.

"I-It's okay… good day for the both of you and goodbye!" he said and runs away.

Cagalli sighs and looks weary. She looks around and people stares at them. She shrieks in horror and grabs Athrun's hand and drags him inside the building.

**Inside the building**

"You know… I think that you shouldn't hit someone so suddenly like that." She said as they reach to the elevator and push the button.

"Whoever tries to approach someone's girlfriend should die."

Cagalli rolls her eyes ceiling ward.

"Girlfriend, huh?" She mutters.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell a joke?" she looked at him with a calm-anger.

The elevator opens and Athrun enters.

"Anyway, are you sure that the cakes here are really good?" he asked.

"It's difficult to satisfy with my _bero_, you know." He continued. **(A/N: Bero means a kiddy word for **_**Taste **_**or **_**Tongue)**_

"Bero?"

"Does your Japanese really suck that much?" She asked.

"You idiot, Japanese is my native language, so you can't say if its sucks or not."

Cagalli sighs.

"I guess you're stupid." She mutters.

The lift of the elevator closed. Cagalli pushes the button for fourth floor but it didn't respond.

"Huh? That's strange. It's not working."

"Hey! Hey! You broke it don't you?" He asked.

"What are you saying? I didn't-" she was cut off when the elevator start to shake and they heard a loud bang.

Both of them look shocked.

"No way!" she said in disbelief.

"What happened?" Athrun said look alarmed.

"Hello! Someone help us!" Cagalli said as she knocks the lift.

Athrun kicks the lift. But no one responds.

Cagalli sighs.

"No use…" she said wearily.

"Let's try a call." Athrun suggest.

Cagalli looks at him harshly.

"Yeah…"

They both put out their cell phones and saw _No Signal_ sign on the screen.

"No signal." They both said.

Athrun puts back his cell phone in his pocket and sighs harshly and leans against the wall.

"It's all your fault." He said angrily.

Cagalli gasped.

"Excuse me? My fault? If you didn't ask me out this will never happened!" she shouted.

"Oh really? And whose fault it is?" he said look amused.

"It's your fault!"

"Now you're blaming me! If wasn't for you, I shouldn't wait for you under the rain for so long and go home instead!"

"Yeah, you should have! Besides I never accept your offer and what do you mean '_whoever tries to approach someone's girlfriend should die'_? Am I your girlfriend?" She looks angry.

Athrun looks at her, speechless.

"_Girlfriend? Is she's really my girlfriend or what?"_ He asked himself.

"Well?"

"No."

"See? I'm not your girlfriend and I don't even like to be one!"

Athrun groans aloud and sneezed. Cagalli looks at him and sighs.

"_Now what should I do?? Apologize or not. Well it's partly my fault maybe I should apologize._" She thought.

"I-I'm sorry.." She apologized looking down at the floor.

"What?"

"I said I'M SORRY."She repeats it.

Athrun stares at her for the moment.

"_Should I forgive her or not?"_ he thought.

Cagalli looks sad and kinda problematic.

"_Or maybe I should…I"_

"Okay… you're forgiven…"

Cagalli looks at him surprisingly. Her eye wide open and blinks for a moment.

"_Did he say I'm forgiven??_" Cagalli thought in disbelief.

"Okay…" she said and takes a deep breath and sits on the floor across from Athrun.

Athrun also sits on the floor across from her.

Hours passed and suns goes down, it's already night. Cagalli and Athrun trapped inside the elevator waiting for someone or somebody to help them. Both of them were quiet feeling each other's presence. Athrun's thinking something to escape.

He takes a deep breath then glance at her for a moment then looks away. She blinks at him curiously as she saw Athrun glance at her then looks away.

"_What now? What is he planning to do?"_ She looks confused.

"If there's no other way around then we'll have to escape through the ceiling." He said as he sits erect and went besides her.

"Eh?" Cagalli said as she blinks and look curious.

"Get on."

"What?"

"I'll hoist you on my shoulders."

"Huh? No way! I don't want too!" Cagalli refused and shook her head wildly.

"Why you're so shy about it?"

"I'm not shy."

"Then what?" he asked losing his patience.

Cagalli looks away.

"_That's it!"_ Athrun thought angrily as his patience lost.

He stands up and grabs her arm and stands her up harshly.

"Eh? What?"

She looks afraid and confused. Athrun bent down and hoist her up.

"Wait-" She said as she screams as Athrun hoist her up.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!!" she said hyterically.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Athrun whined in pain.

She was struggling and in hysterics, she didn't know she's already hurting Athrun. Athrun wince in pain and look dizzy.

"Cagalli! Calm down!" He said as he winced as Cagalli hits him on his chest. He grabs her from her waist and lifts her off his shoulder and carries her into his arms. Cagalli blinks and screams as she saw Athrun.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!!" She screams hysterically.

She beat his chest up, Athrun groans in pain and loose his balance falls on the floor on the top of him was Cagalli.

Cagalli screams as Athrun fell on the floor. She fells on the top of him. As she opens her eyes she notices that she was on the top of him astride. She gasped in unladylike.

Athrun groans aloud in pain and open his eyes and saw Cagalli looking at down at him. Her lips were apart a bit, her breath fanning on his face.

"_She's really beautiful…"_ His face was red as a tomato as he thought.

Cagalli blinks for a while and stares down at Athrun. Her cheeks blushed.

Athrun saw her blushed. He lifts his hand to her face and weakly stands up. Cagalli still on the top of him, look shocked.

"C-Cagalli…" He said in a low voice.

"Eh?"

He looks closer to her and she moves away from him as he moves more. Her arms cover herself protectively as he moves closer.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?! If you try anything something to me, I won't forgive u!" She said nervously as she moves away from him.

"Cagalli.. I…" He said as he approaches her more.

She felt the cold wall against her back; she had nothing else to go too. Now she's really scared as Athrun went closer to her. His face is few inches away from her.

"No way…" She said hysterically as he went closer to her. He's almost on the top of her.

"Don't acts like this!! Stop!!" She screams as she also most lay down on the floor and as Athrun falls on the top of her unconsciously.

**Athha Residence**

Its already dinner and Uzumi and Shinn were eating. They're reviewing for the preparation of the High School Entrance Exam. When suddenly Uzumi notice that Cagalli hasn't come home yet from shopping with Milly this afternoon.

"Cagalli is kinda late…" Uzumi said worriedly.

"I wonder what happened." He continued.

"Maybe she's staying with Milly."

"Yeah…"

"Okay let's resume."

"Hai."

**Back at the Elevator**

Cagalli screams hysterically as Athrun lies on top of her unconscious.

"No! Please!! Stop!! Get off!!" She screams hysterically.

"What the hell are you doing in this kind of situation you pervert?!!" She struggles.

"What's with you?! Get off from me you jerk! You're heavy!!"

Still Athrun didn't say something or even move a bit.

Cagalli loose her patience.

"That's it! Get off!!" She said angrily as she pushes him away from her with all of her strength.

Athrun's head hit on the wall and he groans aloud in pain and he started to breath heavily.

Cagalli sits up and startles as she saw Athrun's condition. He's burning up. She put her hand on his head then she takes back away her hand.

"Oh… no… He's burning up!" She's astonished.

She stares at him and starts thinking.

"What should I do?? He's burning up…" She said in a worried tone.

"Besides… it's partly my fault coz I make him wait…"

"So… Cold…" He said in his unconscious state.

Cagalli look at him and sighs dejectedly.

"I guess I have no choice…."

She grabbed her bag and start looking at her bag.

"Where is it?" she keeps searching.

A few minutes later she found what she's looking for. She found the medicine that she's always brought every time she went out for this kind of situation.

"Good thing I always bring this." She said in relief.

"I guess this will help him." She gets one tablet and put the medicine box inside her bag and gets the bottled water from her bag.

She shook Athrun gently to wake him up.

"Athrun… wake up…" She said, as she wakes him up.

Athrun groans and open his eyes slowly and saw Cagalli's lovely face. **(A/N: Yeah… a lovely face for him…)**

"_Cagalli??"_ he thought, in a fuzzy state.

"Why?" He asked in a low voice.

"Silly. You're burning up with a fever, so I'll give a medicine." She said as she put Athrun's head on her lap.

"Medicine? If wasn't prescribe by my doctor then-" he was cut-off when Cagalli speaks.

"Just shut up and do what I said!" She said in controlled anger.

She put the tablet in his mouth then the water; she makes him drink the medicine to make him feel better.

Athrun swallowed the medicine and close his eyes. He calms himself and feeling Cagalli's presence.

Cagalli took off her jacket and scarf and put it on Athrun's.

"I'm sure somebody will help us, so hang in there."

Athrun watches her for a moment.

"Aren't you feeling cold…?" he asked in a low voice.

"We mid-class people were already used to it. So I'm very fine." She said softly as she put the scarf around his neck.

"Besides, I'm Cagalli, the tough girl." She smiled sweetly.

Athrun looked at her and blushed as Cagalli smiled at him.

"I-I'm sorry about this…"

"Eh?"

"I said I'm sorry. Well, why I'm apologizing? Come to think of it, it's originally your fault for making me wait under the rain and bringing me here." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Cagalli fumes, her eyes narrowed dangerous look.

"Why you?! Didn't I apologize earlier?! I admit, it's my fault for making you wait under the rain and bringing you here but don't blame it all to me, coz it's also your fault too!" She said angrily.

"My fault?! How come?!"

Cagalli fumes more and stands up angrily letting Athrun's head hit the floor hard. She heard a loud thud as Athrun's head hits the floor.

Athrun groans loudly in pain.

"Aw…" Athrun rubs the back of his head.

"That's hurt you know?! Don't you have any mercy for a sick person?!'

"How about you, do you have any mercy on me when those freaking followers of yours bully me when you give me a red note?!"

Athrun was speechless for a second, realized what he has done to her, this passed few weeks.

"_I guess I should apologize to her… yeah…. I should…"_

"I'm sorry…. For what I have done…"

"Huh?" She stares at him for a moment; her ranging temper went to ease.

"_I should forgive him I guess…"_

She giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're pride as the leader of ZAFT just flew away." She smiled at him and pats him lightly.

"Just shut up." he said irritated.

He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Well, about your red note…"

"Hm?"

"I'll take it back…"

"Eh? Honto?"

"Well, we're even now."

"You must be kidding!"

"What?"

"Do you think that I let you get off that easily?"

She looks down at him, look determined. He looks up at her then looks away. He was blushing, it wasn't obvious coz his face were all red coz of the fever. He closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Cagalli sighs and watch Athrun's sleeping face.

"_He maybe arrogant but he's really cute while he's sleeping."_ She giggles.

She took care of Athrun, fixed the scarf on his neck and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly she felt tiredness and yawns. She leans against the wall and lays Athrun's head on her lap. He moans but didn't wake up. She feels drowsy and closed her eyes, and fall asleep.

**Next Morning, at the elevator**

Cagalli groans as she felt the pain against her back and neck.

"Ow… my back…" She said, in a croak voiced.

Someone opens the left and she felt the rays of light against her eyes.

"_Light?? Who??"_ She thought, look confused.

She opens her eyes slowly felt the light against her eyes and closed it again then she heard a man's voice.

"Hey, you two! Wake up!"

"Huh? Dad… I'm still sleepy… give me 5 minutes…." She murmurs.

"I said wake up! What are you going?"

"_Wait, that's not father's voice?!"_

She quickly opens her eyes and she saw four men standing before her. She blinks for a while and looks down and saw Athrun's head on her lap. His arms around her wait hugging her. She didn't notice that at first coz she's focusing at the four men right before her.

"You're not allowed to enter this abandoned building!" The man said.

"Huh?" Cagalli look confused.

"If you two were here to stay up all night, you two should take it at the hotel not here." The man continued.

Cagalli blushed harshly.

"N-no… it's not what you think off mister!"

"Then what miss?"

"Well, he asks me to go out yesterday. I came late while he's waiting for me under the rain. I was about to offer him with a hot cup of tea and brought him here coz I thought that the shop's here is still open." She explained.

"Oh… then why you two were here at the elevator?" The man asked.

"We're trapped as we get inside in this elevator. We'd try anything to get out but it didn't work."

"So you two ended up here."

Cagalli nods.

"And he had a fever, so I have no choice but to take care of him."

"Oh… It's okay we understand that."

Cagalli smiles happily.

"Thank you for understanding!" She thanked the man for understanding the situation.

Suddenly she heard Athrun's moans and hugs her tightly. She shrieks. Her eyes were widely open and screams as Athrun snuggle close to her.

"You arrogant perverted jerk!! LET GO OF ME!!" She screams and starts punching him with all of her heart's content.

Athrun woke up as he felt Cagalli's punch directly on his face.

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain.

"Stop it!! You're hurting me!" he pleads.

Cagalli keeps punching him so hard.

"I SAID, STOP!! YOU'RE HURTING ME ALREADY!!!" He shouted at her angrily.

Cagalli stops as she realized that she almost killed Athrun. She remembers that he had a fever.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She apologized.

"Geez.. You're too brutal! You don't any mercy on me?!" He shouted.

"Why you?! Why you're so perverted?! You're hugging me you stupid!!" She shouted back.

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The man starts loosing his patience.

"Don't argue here! Now! Why don't you two get out and leave?!" The man shouted at them angrily.

Both Cagalli and Athrun stops arguing and look at the man. Cagalli stands up, Athrun follows.

"Sorry for the trouble that we caused you." She apologized and bows her head for the apology.

Athrun stands there and do nothing. Cagalli grabbed his head and makes him bow.

"And sorry about this guy." She continued.

"It's okay. You two were forgiven now, go. Both of your parents might worry about you two."

"Hai" the couple said.

Cagalli gives her thanks to the man and grabs Athrun's arm and drags him out of the building.

**Outside of the building**

Cagalli and Athrun went out of the building. She looks up at the building and sighs.

"That was kinda embarrassing…" she said to herself then look at Athrun.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay to go home by yourself?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah... I'm sure." He said.

He looked at her straightly from her face. She looks at him blankly, looked confused.

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry. It was really my fault." He apologized in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"Hm… Lemme settle the score."

"Eh?"

"I mean is, I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" She blinks in confusion.

At the next moment she knew is that Athrun's lips were on hers.

They both didn't know is someone from the shadows took a picture of them, while they're kissing. Smirking.

"_This is only just the beginning"_

**At Campbell Mansion**

Cagalli visits Meer and tells her about what happened to her and Athrun yesterday and this morning at the building.

"Did he kiss you?" Meer asked.

Cagalli look nervous and starts too lost of her tongue.

"A-a… N-no… We didn't. He grossed me out and I smacked him straight to his face and I just ran away." She denies nervously.

**Flash Back**

_She blinks many times and raises her left hand and slaps him hard._

"_You pervert! You took advantage of me!!" She shouted at him angrily._

"_No.. I didn't mean it!" He said as he rubbed his swollen cheek._

"_I'm sorry." He apologizes again._

"_Apologize my foot! Don't ever get closed to me you pervert!!" She shouted at him with a wrath voice._

_She turns her back at him and runs away leaving Athrun behind looked shocked._

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh…" Meer said.

"But wasn't your family worried about you?" She asked.

"Eh… that's the worst thing." Cagalli laughs nervously.

**Flash back**

_As Cagalli arrives at her home, she saw her father looks angry._

"_Why you didn't give us a call?!" Uzumi asked angrily._

"_Um…Anou…" Cagalli said out of her tongue look nervous as she saw Uzumi's anger._

"_I'm sorry about that father…" She apologized in a small voice._

_Shinn stands up and look down at her._

"_I don't remember that I have a sister who acts like a slut!" He sniffed and started to cry as a baby._

_Cagalli look at him and sweat drops._

"_It's not what you think off Shinn…" She said._

_  
"Where have you been?!" Uzumi asked her in an angry voice._

_Cagalli look startles._

"_Were you with someone that you can't tell me about?"_

_Cagalli felt guilty as she looked at her family._

**End of the Flash Back**

"That's the first time that I came home in the morning without telling my father." Cagalli said with guilt in her voice.

"Oh… By the way, has the school been tough?" Meer asked.

"Well… my worst nightmare came." She said.

"Nightmare?" Meer said, look confused.

**Flash Back**

_After she'd been scolded by her father Uzumi, she went to school, look really dreadfully tired. Yawning as she walks at the hallway._

"_I'm so sleepy… I didn't get enough sleep…" She said, in a drowsy voice._

_As she arrives at the classroom she saw Fllay's group looking at her with a death-glare look then looks away. She blinks in confusion and then she heard someone calls her._

"_Caga-chan!" One of her classmates calls her._

_Cagalli looks confused._

"_Why all of the sudden, everyone change towards to me?" She asked herself thoughtfully._

_All of the sudden, all of her classmates surrounds her and calls her 'Caga-chan' and cheers for her. Then they drag her to the school cafeteria to show her something._

_As they arrived at the school Cafeteria, Cagalli's jaw drop wide open as she saw the large picture of her and Athrun kissing._

"_Am I dreaming or not?" Cagalli thought in disbelief._

"_Isn't this looks great Caga-chan?" one of the girls asked her and start to squeals._

"_I'm so jealous of you!!" another girl said._

"_This is really a nightmare!!" Cagalli screams in her mind._

**End of Flash Back**

"So everybody change attitude towards to you" Meer asked.

Cagalli nods.

"Hai…" She said.

"And then they started asking me to go out with them…" She continued.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey, Caga-chan, do you want to go out with us tonight?" the girls asked her._

"_Um… okay…" She said, obviously can't refused from their offer._

_The girls started to squeals loudly._

**End of Flash Back**

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I am…"

"And do you know what that jerk Zala did?"

"What?"

**Flash Back**

_Athrun, Yzak and Dearka came to the School cafeteria__, suddenly Yzak and Dearka saw the large picture of Cagalli and Athrun kiss. Post on the wall._

"_Hey, Athrun buddy! Is this true?" Dearka asked as he points Cagalli and Athrun's picture._

"_N-no… it's-" She was cut off by Athrun._

"_Yeah… it's really true." He said as he cut off Cagalli's saying._

_Cagalli look at him angrily._

"_What the hell are you saying?!"_

"_Why isn't it true, Cagalli-chan?" He smirked at her and calls her name with the mixed of endearment._

_Cagalli felt disgust as she hear that endearment._

"_Cagalli-chan?!" She said in disbelief._

_Yzak put his arms around Athrun's shoulder grinning at him._

"_I congratulations you, mah friend!!" he said happily and pats Athrun's back._

_Athrun grins at his and give Yzak a hi-5._

"_Gee, thanks man!" he said showing him a childish grin._

_Cagalli groans in angrily._

"_We're not a couple okay?!" She screams at him furiously._

_He gives her an annoying grin and for a second, she was already in Athrun's arms._

_Cagalli eyes were widely open as she felt Athrun's arms wraps around her._

"_Now… don't deny it, Cagalli-chan…" He said with endearment in his voice._

_Yzak and Dearka whistles while the rest gasped and squeals. As if they're watching a romantic-comedy live action or anime, genre._

_Cagalli shrieks and trembles while Athrun's face move closer to her. She blushed furiously as Athrun's face is inch close to her._

"_L-let go of me!" she said nervously._

"_I don't want too.." he said smirking._

_For a second his lips were on hers. Everybody look shocked as on what just saw on that moment._

_Her hand raised and slaps him. Everybody gasped. Athrun's cheek swollen._

"_Ouch… that's the second time since this earlier in the morning." He said as he rubs his cheek._

"_You're really a pervert!" She screams at him angrily, feel embarrassed._

_Everybody looks scared coz Athrun might get angry. But Athrun did nothing and just smiled at Cagalli._

"_Sorry about that Cagalli-chan. I won't do it again." He said._

"_Much better!!" She said angrily and walks away out of the area, feel embarrassed._

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh… I think that Zala-san's really loves you…" Meer suggested.

Cagalli shook her head furiously

"Oh! No, you're wrong!" She said.

"If he doesn't loves you then why he kisses you for the third time?"

"Hey, the first one was just an accident; the second and the third took his advantage!"

Meer sighs.

"Okay… he just took an advantage.. you win…"

Cagalli smiles.

"Anyway, he told me that your red note will be taking back. So you don't need to be worried."

Meer looks down. Cagalli went beside her and cheers her up.

"Don't worry. So please come back to school." She pleads.

"Are you sure?" Meer asked as she looks up at her.

Cagalli smiles at her and nods.

"I'm sure of it!"

"Okay… I'll come."

"Good!" Cagalli said happily.

Meer smiles back at her then looks down and start to think. Cagalli looks around and looks down at the bookshelf at the side table. She saw a year book and picks it up. Meer looks up at her and saw Cagalli picks up the year book and she quickly grabs it from Cagalli and held it in protective manner. She started to act strangely

"NO!!" Meer said as she held the book protectively.

Cagalli surprised at the moment and watch Meer.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She apologized to her and watches her.

"I have to go now…" She said and grabs her things and walks away.

Meer looks at Cagalli furiously and held her year book so tightly.

"Let's see what will happen next…" She said and smirks evilly.

**Evening, Zala Mansion**

Athrun's playing Rubik's cube, while Yzak and Dearka playing tekken 5 at the play station 3.

"Are you sure about her Athrun?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah.."

"Woah! That's so suddenly! Way to go men!" Yzak said.

"But… I'm sure that Uncle Patrick will do anything to find you a fiancée." Dearka said.

"Let him be, I don't care about those! All I want is Cagalli, not anyone else!" Athrun said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Yzak said drily.

"But in the end, the person who will suffer is Cagalli." Dearka said as he beats Yzak.

Yzak groans.

"I will not allow that and I won't hurt her." He said seriously.

"Huh?" Both Yzak and Dearka said in disbelief and look at him.

"I… I'll protect her…" Athrun continues.

Yzak and Dearka start to gag and went to Athrun.

"Woah! You're really serious about her!!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course I am! Unlike you two, bunch of play boys."

He put down the Rubik's cube and stands up.

"See ya!" he said and walks out of his room.

Both Yzak and Dearka look at each other and blinks.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

It's the end of the day for Cagalli and Milly at their work and they're just about to go home when Cagalli talks about what happened to her and Athrun.

"So let's have a double date then?" Milly asked.

"Nah.. I refused. I told you we're not a couple." Cagalli said.

"Okay. Okay."

"So let's go?"

"Okay.."

Both Cagalli and Milly went to their homes.

As Cagalli arrives she saw Athrun, still wearing his shoes inside of the house.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked him.

"And take off your shoes!" she continued.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Its okay, Cagalli, he came here to properly apologize for on how you came home early this morning." Uzumi said.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Sis! You didn't tell us that you're going out with the son of the famous Patrick Zala, the president of Zala Corp." Shinn said.

"It's not what you all think of!"

"Please, take care of my daughter." Uzumi said as he bows before him.

"Can I call you 'Onii-chan'?" Shinn asked and bows before him.

"Sure, and the pleasure is mine." Athrun said, happily.

"Mou!" She said as she lost her patience and walks towards to him.

"Let's go!" She said angrily as she grabbed his arm and drags him out.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

**Zala Mansion**

Patrick Zala was on his study room doing his work when his right man, Ray went to him.

"Sir?"

"What is it? Cant you see I'm working?"

"I'm Sorry, sir, I understand that but…"

"But what is it urgent?"

"Um… in Master Athrun's room, there's unfinished Rubik's cube puzzle. I remember that you two were used to fight over with that rubrics cube puzzle."

"Was that so?"

"That's all. Sorry to intrude."

Ray was about to go out when a Patrick calls him.

"Ray." Patrick said.

"Yes?" Ray said as he looks back at his boss.

"I want you to investigate Athrun's behavior."

"Hai." Ray said and went out of the room.

Patrick looks at the picture frame of his family then to the picture frame of his passed away wife.

**At the park**

Cagalli and Athrun were walking at the park while talking.

"Look, don't do that again!" She said angrily.

"Why, I did nothing." He said look confused.

"Don't come to my house ever again!"

"Don't angry and I just wanna know what kind of place do you lived in."

Cagalli groans and sighs in defeat.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

"Look! Your family and my family were completely different; you're rich while me, I'm mid-class."

"So?"

"Can you please stop coming over so suddenly like that?"

"Okay, I understand. But…"

"But?"

"My feelings for you won't ever change… and even I know…"

"You know what?"

"That you have some special feelings for Kira…"

Cagalli looks down.

"Kinda… but I know that he has Lacus-san, so I don't even get a chance… so I give up."

"_Or I don't??"_

Athrun wrapped his arms around her and hugs her. Cagalli blushed.

"My feelings for you wont ever change even if he likes you or not."

"Eh?"

Cagalli start to look confused and doesn't know what to do. Her heart starts to beat so fast.

"_Why??"_

Uzumi and Shinn watching them from the shadows.

"I knew it, father… they do have a relationship!' Shinn said, grinning.

Uzumi nods.

They both look at each other and grin.

Athrun left and Cagalli went back to her house, she was about to enter the house when her father and her brother suddenly pop out of nowhere and make Cagalli startles.

"Shinn! Father!"

"What are you guys doing here? And you two scare me!!"

"Sorry about that, sis. We're just happy for you!"

"That's right Cagalli."

"You'll be the Heisei's Cinderella!" Shinn said happily. **(A/N: Heisei means Modern time)**

"You make me laugh, Shinn, look. I don't like him. And he's nothing but an idiot rich jerk." She said in a carefree tone.

"But he's so serious about you…" Uzumi said.

Cagalli stops for the moment then ignores then and enters the house.

**Next day, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli stares at Meer's empty seat.

"I guess she didn't come.." She said to herself.

Her classmates approach her and remind her about their activity later tonight.

"Caga-chan, don't forget about tonight, neh?" the girl said.

Cagalli nods.

**Afternoon, Japanese Sweet Store**

Milly was the only one left at the store, Cagalli calls her from her cell phone. When Yzak and Dearka came.

"It's okay… I understand… I'll tell Murrue-san, oh. I have to hang-up now there are some customers." She said and hang-up her phone.

"Welcome!" She greets the two men as they entered.

"Is Cagalli Athha's here?" Yzak asked.

"I'm sorry but she's off today." Milly said.

"Are you Cagalli's friend?" Yzak asked again.

"Yeah… Ever since childhood."

"I see…" Dearka said and smiled at her.

Milly blushed and looks down.

"Do you have some time?" he asked.

"Ah… Sorry I have no time to go out, I have work to do."

"Hmm.." he grins and grabs her wrist and drags her out.

Murrue went out when she heard Milly.

"Who are you and what are you gonna do to my employee?" She asked.

"We're borrowing her for just a minute."

"I'll call the police!"

"I'll buy everything." Yzak said and went to her and gives her a check.

Murrue start to change of heart.

"Please take care of her." She said.

"Woah! Murrue-san! Why of suddenly change of heart?" Milly asked as she was drag inside the car by Dearka.

"You accept cards right? Chao!" Yzak said and follows the two.

**At the club/pub**

Cagalli and her classmates were at the club partying, Cagalli feels uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's toast!" the girl said.

Cagalli had nothing to do but do it.

They toast and drinks. The one of the girls points out a guy at the corner.

"Hey, isn't he looks like Kira-sempai?" The girl asked.

Cagalli looks at the guy and flash backs start to come on her head.

"Yeah!"

"He's Hot!" the other girls said.

The look at then and went to them.

"Oh my god he's coming!" The girls squeal except for Cagalli.

"Hello!" The guy greets them.

"Hello." The girls greets him back..

"Hello." Cagalli greet him a small voice.

"I'll going to the rest room." She said as she hands her drink to the one of the girls.

Cagalli look at the guy for the moment and the guy winks at her; she hurriedly went to the rest room.

**Dearka's room**

Milly stands up and excuses herself.

"I have to go now…" She said and left.

Yzak was about to follows her but Dearka stops him.

"Let her be." He said.

Yzak look back at him and shrugs his shoulders.

**At the club**

As Cagalli went out of the rest room she looks tired and bored. At the corner of her eyes she saw a girl that looks like Meer.

"Meer?" She said.

"Hey there," the voice spoke from behind her.

Cagalli turns around and it's the guy that resembles of Kira. He handed her a drink and Cagalli accepts it.

"Are you sure its not alcohol?" She asked.

"Yeah.." he said.

"Okay… thanks."

Cagalli drinks the drink and all of the suddenly her head starts to ache and surrounding starts to spin, and then she collapsed on the guy's arms.

**The next morning, at the hotel**

Cagalli woke up, noticing that she's not on her room but in a hotel. She looks down and gasped aloud as she saw herself wearing nothing but her undergarments. She saw her clothes on the floor.

"What happened? What should I do?"

**Cagalli's place**

Cagalli went home and hurried for school, still looking worried on what just happened earlier at the hotel.

"If there's something happened between me and that guy, there's should be blood there, but there's nothing." She said to herself as she passed by Athrun and didn't notice him.

"Cagalli!" he calls her.

Cagalli startles and looks back and saw him. He approaches her.

"It's already noon."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick you up. So let's go." He said and drags her to his car.

**School Cafeteria**

Cagalli joins the three guys at their place upstairs to have a lunch with them.

All of the students look envy at Cagalli, especially the girls. Fllay looks frustrated.

"Mou! I won't allow it! This is can't be happening!" She said angrily.

"Fllay!" her two friends said and went to her.

Meer looks up at her with a dangerous deadly glare.

The food serves right in front of her. She was speechless.

"Anou…"

"Don't be shy, eat as much you like." Athrun said happily.

"I have my own food here, so don't bother.." She said softly.

"C'mon eat, it's my treat."

Cagalli sighs as she can't do nothing and do want he said. She gets the spoon and fork and starts to eat.

"Where are you yesterday?" Dearka asked.

"Hm?" she blinks quizzically.

"We went to your work place but they said that you had the day-off."

"Oh… Well.." She trail off as she remembers what happened last night at the club and to the hotel this morning. She starts to act strangely. She reaches for the glass of water and drinks it.

"Well… I have important things to do yesterday." She said nervously.

"Don't tell me that you went out with a guy?" Yzak asked suddenly.

Cagalli jerks and coughs.

"Hey… is that really? How about Athrun buddy?" Dearka asked as he rubs her back.

"No! It's not what you think off!" She said.

"Cagalli is not that kind of girl that you think off?!" Athrun said angrily as he stands harshly.

Cagalli, Yzak and Dearka look at him and blink.

"I know that she won't betray me!" he continued then went to face the students downstairs and shouts.

"RIGHT?!" He roars victory.

The students cheers.

"He's flaunting his power." Dearka said and shrugs his shoulders.

Athrun looks back at her and smiles. Cagalli sighs.

Meer gives her the final death glare and walks out of the room. Cagalli saw her and follows her.

"Meer?" She said as she follows her but as she came reach the downstairs but Meer's gone.

**After School, at the fast food chain**

Cagalli and Milly were eating at the fast food chain. Cagalli tells Milly about what happened last night at the club and also at the hotel that morning.

"Are you sure, there's nothing happened?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'm sure of it. If they find out, I'll be in big trouble." Cagalli said look more worried and takes a sip on her drink.

"You shouldn't play around with Athrun's feelings." Milly said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"If you really don't like him, then, turn him down."

Cagalli paused for the moment.

"Um… but it's not about turning him down or something." She said.

"I don't think that Athrun's really like me." She continued.

"But you know… I think Athrun's friends are really serious worried about you two."

"But you know, Milly those two were a bunch of play boys."

"So you better careful." Cagalli warns Milly.

"I don't know much about those two, but… they told me a lot of stories about Athrun and that makes me think." Milly said softly.

"It seems that Athrun-san is really a lonely person." She has sympathy for Athrun.

"He grew up with a father that coldly pushed him away. Somewhere in his heart, all he need is someone loves him."

Both silences came to them and both start thinking.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli was in the bathroom, taking a bath; think on what Milly told her.

"He needs someone to love him… huh?" She spoke to herself.

"This is bad… why me?"

She sighs and lowers herself to the water.

**Next day, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli arrives at school, she saw her classmates outside of their classroom, talking. She went to them and greets them.

"Ohayou!" She greets them, happily.

The girls look at her then enters the classroom.

"Eh? What happened?" she asked herself with confusion.

She follows the girls but as soon she reaches the door she was blocked by Fllay's group, glaring at her angrily.

"You're the worst!" Fllay said angrily.

"You're so full of it, pretending to be Athrun-san's girlfriend!" The girl from the left side said.

"I can't believe it that you're deceiving him." The girl from the right side said.

"What are you bicthes saying huh? Don't talk crazy!" Cagalli said, look irritated and turns her back from them.

Fllay reaches Cagalli's hair and pulls her towards to the school cafeteria.

"Let's go. Caga-chan." Fllay said, coldly and pulls Cagalli.

'Hey! Let go of me! It's hurts!!"Cagalli said wincing the pain as Fllay pulls her at the hair.

**School Cafeteria**

Fllay and Cagalli arrive at the school cafeteria together with Fllay's friends. Students give them way towards to the center.

"Let go of me you nasty fucking bitch!!" Cagalli screams.

Fllay pushes her towards to the center with a table and a small blanket covering it. All of the students look at Cagalli with disgust on their eyes.

"Look at it!" Fllay said, furiously.

"What?" Cagalli said in confusion the look at the table and with the small blanket and stares at it.

Fllay pulls of the blanket and it reveals a photo frame with the sleeping Cagalli and a guy half naked and there are a lot of pictures of it around the picture frame. Cagalli gasped as she saw the picture.

"Why?" She said in disbelief.

"As a girl, what you are doing is the worst of all!" One of Fllay's friends said with a disgust on her voice.

"No! It's not true!" Cagalli said.

"What's not TRUE, nasty slut!" another friend of Fllay said and pushes Cagalli.

Fllay picks the picture frame and approaches Cagalli who's look in shocked.

"Not only Zala-san, but you deceived everyone here in Destiny Academy!" She said angrily.

"We won't go easy on you from now on."

"Be prepared to kick out!' Fllay said angrily and pulls her hair but she was stop when they hear Athrun's voice from the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Athrun shouts furiously.

He saw Fllay pulling Cagalli's hair.

"Let go of her you bitch!" He said angrily.

"Do you think that all of you can get away after this?!" He said as he approaches Fllay and Cagalli.

"Then look at this!" Fllay said as she shows the picture of Cagalli and the guy.

Athrun look shocked in what he just saw.

"No! It's not true, Athrun!" Cagallli said.

He looks at her coldly.

"What's the meaning of this, Cagalli?" he asks in a stern voice.

"Someone framed me!"

Still Athrun look at her coldly.

"Please believe me…"Cagalli plead.

"We're break up."

"Eh?"

"I SAID WE'RE BREAK UP!" He shouted at her.

"What do you mean we're break up? Why don't you believe me? I was framed by someone!"

Athrun didn't say something and left leaving Cagalli behind. As he left everybody claps in victory.

Meer saw what happened and smirks evilly.

Fllay pushes Cagalli away and everybody looks at her angrily. Cagalli looks at them with the equal look.

"_I'm sure of it; one of them was behind of this thing…"_

"_I won't run away… I'll find who's behind this frame up."_

**A/N: Again thank you for reviewing and hope you guys like this one. I can't promise you that I could update as the other writers here.**

**But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible (asap).**


	6. Investigation, Betrayal and Proof

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm so very busy this passed weeks. I hope you all understand.**

**Thank you for all who review the pervious chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gs/gsd or even the hyd.**

**Chapter 6: Investigation****, Betrayal and Proof.**

Cagalli was alert, sensing their presence. They're all looking at her with a death-glare look.

"_I need to find that person and prove to Athrun that I didn't to it…. But before that…"_

She looks around.

"_I need to deal with these stupid people…."_

"This is the same as getting a RED NOTE." Fllay said.

Cagalli look at them angrily.

"What's with that look!" One of Fllay's friends asked her.

"You've even deceived the whole school!" She continued.

"Show her no MERCY!" Fllay said.

The guys start to grab Cagalli and she struggles and uses all her known techniques and it didn't help her. She was defeated, lying on the floor.

"That's what you deserve.." Meer said evilly and smirks as she saw Cagalli's state.

"We'll continue this next time." Fllay said as they left Cagalli lying on the floor.

"_Damn them! They'll pay for this! Especially for that person who framed me up!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

She weakly sits up. Meer went to her pretends that she's worried about Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" Meer said as she approaches Cagalli.

Cagalli look up and saw Meer and gave her a faint smile.

"Meer…" She said in a weak voice.

"You finally came back to school." She continued.

"Don't worry about me… I'm fine.."

"Are you okay?" Meer asked.

Cagalli nods.

"Yeah… and these scratches are nothing." She said.

She stands up slowly and felt pain on her leg.

"Ouch…"

Meer helps her stands up.

"Maybe I should bring you to the infirmary to look at those bruises." Meer said as they head towards to the infirmary.

**Infirmary Room**

Meer took Cagalli at the infirmary room to threat her bruises.

"Okay.. Your wounds were already treated, so be careful next time okay?" the nurse said as she put the first aid kit back on the cabinet. 

"Thank you…" Cagalli thanked the nurse then looks out of the window and start thinking.

"What's with him?" She said as she recalls what happened earlier.

"Why he didn't trust me?"

"Cagalli… let's go and talk to Athrun-san." Meer suggested.

Cagalli looked at Meer.

"Let's try to talk to him and make him understand that you didn't do it."

"Are you sure?"

"A little try won't hurt, right?"

Cagalli looks down and worried.

"What if he won't listen…?"

"It will be alright…"

"Okay..."

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah…"

Meer helps Cagalli to stand up and watched, with narrowed eyes and an evil smirk upon her face, Cagalli walk by herself. After a while, she followed her "friend".

**Zala Mansion**

Cagalli and Meer went to the Zala Mansion and explained to Athrun what really happened that night and the next day.

"Wow! This is amusing! I can't believe it!" Yzak said as he looked at the photos.

"Yeah… She really did it?" Dearka asked as he also looks at the photos.

"I'm gonna bet with you, that Cagalli didn't do it." Dearka said smirking.

"That's interesting." Yzak smirks back.

"Ten thousand dollars if she didn't do it." Dearka said.

"Okay, deal.. Ten thousand dollars, huh? That's good!" Yzak smirks.

Cagalli went to them and grabs the photos away from them.

"This is not a joke and don't play around!" She hissed then went beside Athrun.

"Athrun…"

Athrun looks at her coldly. When he saw the bandages on her, at her elbow, knees and arms, he groaned inwardly. 

"I…"

"I didn't do it with that guy, I swear." Cagalli plead.

"Please, trust me!" She continued.

"With these photos why should I believe you?" 

"I really don't know where these photos came from!"

"Don't lie to me! It's obvious that you went with him at the hotel!"

"Look! Someone put some drug on my drink and brought me there!"

"But please be-" Cagalli was cut off by Meer.

"Athrun-san, please believe her." Meer pleaded as she cut off Cagalli.

"Well… the photos were the proof that Cagalli and that guy went to the hotel but I'm sure there must be a good reason."

"Shut up!" Athrun said angrily.

"Hey! Don't involve Meer here!" Cagalli defends Meer.

"Cagalli, it's okay." Meer said.

"Huh?"

"Can't you see? That he's also hurt too?"

"I just want you two make up with each other."

"You betrayed me" Athrun said coldly.

"I told you, I didn't!" Cagalli raised her voice angrily.

"And what do you mean I _'BETRAY'_ you!"

"And why do you have to say things like that! You're jumping into wrong conclusions!"

All of them felt silent for the moment. Meer silently smirks evilly.

Athrun look at her coldly.

"Oh, really? Then why are you here at the first place?" Athrun said and walks out.

Cagalli felt hurt and look sad. She bit her lower lip to control her feelings.

"You're right! There's no reason for me to explain this stupid things for you coz you don't even listen on what I'm going to say! I'M SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!" She shouted and walks out of the room.

Meer follows Cagalli as she walks out; she didn't notice that she left something on the floor as she follows Cagalli. Yzak stands up and picks up that Meer left on the floor.

"Woah! That's too bad." Dearka said pitifully.

"I thought that they' made a pretty nice couple." He continued.

"This is better; she made it clear that she has no interest in going out with him." Yzak said.

"But strange right? Cagalli is not that kind of person who can easily drag by a person that she didn't know." Dearka wonders.

"Yeah… Unless she knows the man, right?" Yzak suggested.

"Yeah…" Dearka nods.

Athrun's jaw flexed as he listens to the conversation.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli took a night bath; she was too frustrated and disappointed about Athrun.

"What's with him? Why he doesn't trust me!"

She recalls what Athrun said on the other day.

**Flash Back**

"_Cagalli is not that kind of girl that you think off!" Athrun said angrily as he st__ood up._

"_I know that she won't betray me!" he continued._

**End of Flash Back**

"Don't say those things if you're not gonna trust me!" She said angrily.

"Why you didn't believe in me! Why!" She said in agony.

"I'm so stupid to believe in you." She continued as she cries.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun was on his room thinking when he suddenly saw Cagalli's scarf. He remembers Cagalli and sighs.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He said.

"WHY!"

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli walks out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She saw her father and brother were taking some pictures.

"Picture taking?"

"Yes, sis! Join us!"

"Right, Cagalli join us."

"Okay." She smiles and gets the camera and about to take pictures of Shinn and Uzumi when she remember about the photo.

"Could it be someone took those pictures?" She murmurs.

Uzumi and Shinn look confused on how Cagalli act.

"Gomen, I have to do something." She said as she handed the Camera to Shinn and runs towards to her room.

Both Uzumi and Shinn look at each other in confusion.

"What's with her?" Shinn wonders.

"I don't know, after she went back from school, she started acting strangely." Uzumi said.

"You're right father, plus she had those bruises. I really don't know where she got it from."

"She told me that she got it at her P.E. class. Well that what she told me. But I know that there's something odd here." 

Shinn nods.

"I'm worried about her."

"I'm worried too, father. But I know that she can do it."

"Hai. Let's believe on your sister."

"Hai."

**Cagalli's room**

Cagalli grabs her cell phone and calls Meer while holding the picture talking about the picture scandal.

"Meer, do you think that there's someone else there who took the photo?" Cagalli asked.

"Maybe." Meer said over the line.

"I'm gonna find this person and make that person pay why did he/she do it." Cagalli said look determined.

"Meer, can you help me out?" She asked.

"Cagalli, are you sure about this?" Meer said at the other line.

"Yeah… I'm sure of it."

"Are you doing this for Athrun's sake?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind what I said."

"Who cares on what he thinks."

"He doesn't even try to sympathize with you one bit." Meer said at the other line.

"Beside, have you forgotten all of the awful things he did on you?"

"You're right but.." Cagalli was cut off when Meer suddenly spoke at the other line.

"I'm sorry, but…" Meer said coldly.

"If you're going to do this for Athrun's sake, then I can't help you out." She continued.

"What?" Cagalli said in confusion.

Meer smirks evilly; Cagalli doesn't know that Meer's at the pub where she and some of her classmates went to that night. Meer was wearing a short mini skirt and pink tank top shirt. And she was the one behind the frame up.

"But no matter what happens I'll always be at your side, okay?" She said in a fake happy tone.

"Thanks. I'll call you again." Cagalli said at the other line.

"Okay." Meer said as she hung up her phone and smirked evilly.

"Stupid girl… she doesn't know that I'm the mastermind." She said to herself evilly and walks away. She was bumped by two girls and who looked at her angrily.

"Hey, you bitch." The girl said.

"We've been seeing you a lot lately here." The girl continued.

"Don't try to get all the attention with those rags!" another girl said.

"I'm sorry…" Meer said faking her apology and put her hands on her face pretending to cry.

"That wasn't my intention at all." She continued.

And then she pushed the two girls and the girls scream as they fall on the floor.

"Who's bitch? You two are the bitch here, so get out of my way ugly bitches!" Meer said angrily.

"Get lost you ugly sluts!" She continued and walk passed the two girls and went back to her seat then a guy who's on the picture with Cagalli and sits besides her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Sakura? What happened?" the guy asked.

Meer reaches her drink and takes a sip to cool her down.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli takes a sit on the edge of her bed and sighs.

"I'll make him believe in me. I didn't do it…" She said to herself.

"I'll find the culprit." She continued then she lay on her bed and sighs sadly.

"Strange… when I heard him that it's over between us, its hurts like a knife…" She said as tears starts to form on her eyes.

"Stupid! Why I'm crying! I have no feelings for him so why I am crying! First of all we're not in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and I hate him for being arrogant, foolish and high and mighty!"

She hugs her pillow and starts to cry. She cried and cried until she had fallen asleep.

**Next Day at the Japanese Sweet Store**

Milly and Cagalli were talking about Cagalli's plan for finding the culprit.

"Are you sure of it?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Cagalli confirms it.

"Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Yeah… but…"

Cagalli watches the two guys who are talking with Murrue at the corner.

"Anyway, why are they here?" Cagalli asked Milly as she watches the two guys.

"I don't know. They just came here suddenly." Milly said and shrugs her shoulders.

Cagalli sighs and went to Yzak and Dearka, Milly follows her. Both of her hands were on her waist and she taps her foot.

"Why you two were here?" She asked the two guys.

"Nothing. We just want to visit you." Dearka said.

"Visit me? How nice of you two." Cagalli said as she raise her brow and look at them suspiciously.

"Really, we swear." Dearka said.

"Okay. Okay." Cagalli said and sighs.

"Beside were here to cheer you up." Dearka said cheerfully.

"Yeah… Yeah… so anyway how's Athrun?"

"Well, you know him. He wants to be alone." Yzak said in a bored tone.

"I see.." Cagalli said sadly.

Yzak remembers something and get something in his pocket.

"Anyway, is this yours?" he asked as he show a handkerchief.

"No, it's not." Cagalli said as she shook her head.

"Maybe it must be hers." Yzak refers to Meer.

"We heard that you want to find the culprit." Dearka said as he approaches her.

"Eh? How did you two know?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"Silly, we heard you two were talking." Dearka said grinning and look at Milly. Milly blushed as she saw Dearka looks at her.

"We'll help you to investigate." He continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Milly drags Cagalli at the side and talk to her for the moment.

"Cags, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah… It's better than nothing."

Cagalli faced the two guys and bows a bit in front of them.

"Thanks!" She thanked them and gives them her sweetest smile.

"You're welcome." Both of the guys said.

"Okay, then let's get started immediately." Dearka said.

"But how about our work?" both Cagalli and Milly asked Dearka.

"It will better if people buy all of my sweets for today, then you two will be off for today." Murrue said.

"But how will we suppose to do that?" Both Cagalli and Milly asked Murrue.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Dearka said grinning looking at Yzak.

"What idea?" Yzak asked curiously.

"Every product bought, customers receive a free kiss from you." Dearka said grinning.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!" Yzak shouted in disbelief.

"No. I'm serious. So let's get to work." Dearka said as he drags Yzak out of the store.

Outside of the store, there are a lot of women walking at the street. Dearka grinned at Yzak, while Yzak groans in frustration.

"What a right time." Dearka said and takes a deep breath.

"Excuse me, ladies. If you buy Japanese sweets here, you'll get a free kiss from this handsome guy here!" He said aloud.

"N-No! He's joking!" Yzak shook his head furiously.

Women squeals and screams start to fall in line outside of the store. Yzak screams in horror as the women start to fall in line to buy Japanese Sweets.

**Zala Mansion**

Meer went to the Zala Mansion to convince Athrun to help her to find culprit, which is also one of her evil plans.

"Please, Athrun-san. Help me to find this mastermind." Meer pleads.

"I told you, this has nothing to do with me." Athrun said coldly.

"Don't you wanna find the truth?" Meer asked.

"If she really had a relationship with that guy or not?" She continued.

Athrun pretended he hadn't heard her.

"I'll be waiting on the Harajuku Shrine Bridge this afternoon." Meer said.

"I'm not coming!" Athrun said angrily then he looks at her in a death-glare look.

"Don't barge in here like you know everything!" He shouted at her.

"Get out." He continued.

Meer stared at him, Athrun groans and grabs a pillow and throws it to her, right in the face. Meer looked shocked and covers her face. Athrun look at her curiously. Meer stepped back and gives him an angry look and ran out of his room.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

Every Female customer squeals as each one receives a kiss on her cheek from Yzak. Cagalli and Milly were too busy to sell the sweets, while Yzak was so busy to kiss every customer who buys the purchase.

"Man… I hate you Dearka!" Yzak said angrily.

"And I like yah. Now stop whining and get to work." Dearka said he saw one female customer went to Yzak to have a free kiss from him.

Yzak groans aloud and scowls and give the woman a kiss on her cheek. The woman squeals and run out of the store as the other female customers who were falling in line envied that woman.

"This is the last purchase. Thank you for buying it." Cagalli said as she handed the purchase to a high school girl and pays for it and went to Yzak to receive a kiss from him.

Cagalli sighs as she saw Yzak his last kiss to the girl and the girl did the same as the other women did earlier before they left the store.

"Thank you but I'm sorry to say that were already closed the products were already sold out." Murrue said.

The women groan with disappointed and left the store one by one. Yzak sighs in relief and look tired.

"Good… that's so horrifying," He said and stood up.

Cagalli and Milly starts to clean up.

"We're not finished yet, Yzak." Dearka said.

"What!" Yzak exclaimed.

"We gonna help this lovely ladies." Dearka said.

Yzak groans aloud.

"Okay. Fine! Fine!" He shouted at Dearka.

"Gee, man. Don't shout coz I can hear you." Dearka said as he rubbed his ear.

"Now, both of you stop talking and start to help us." Murrue said and she helps Cagalli and Milly clean up the store.

"Hai…" Both Yzak and Dearka said and start helping the three ladies.

**Elsman Mansion**

After they finished cleaning up the store, Cagalli, Milly, Dearka, and Yzak straight to the Elsman Mansion to investigate. They were at Dearka's room looking at the picture through his laptop.

"Hm… If we only have a clue to find out who's the mastermind." Cagalli said.

Dearka look at the picture carefully searching for some clues then he notice a necklace at the guy's picture. He zooms that part and look at it closely.

"Look at this…" He said as he zoom the picture.

"A necklace?" Yzak said.

"Yeah…"

"What's with the necklace?" Both Cagalli and Milly ask Dearka with curiosity.

"I think I know this necklace…" Dearka said.

"Really?" Milly asked.

"Yeah… I did." Dearka confirms.

"Then let's go to the store and asked them?" Yzak said.

"Okay, this might link us to the culprit." Dearka said.

"Okay." Cagalli said.

"I believe in you two." She continued.

"Thanks, we're concern about Athrun. You're not the only victim here, Athrun also the victim him." Yzak said.

Cagalli smiled at them.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun was in his room thinking deeply about on Meer said.

**Flash Back**

"_Don't you wanna find the truth?" Meer asked._

"_If she really had a relationship with that guy or not?" She continued._

**End of Flash Back**

Athrun look at his table and saw Cagalli's freshly laundered scarf was about to reach for it when his father, Patrick Zala enters his room.

"Pardon me." Ray said as he knocks the door and enters Athrun's room with Patrick Zala.

"Aren't you going back to New York?" Athrun asked Patrick sarcastically.

Ray went to Patrick's side and put the pictures of Cagalli and the guy on the table.

Athrun's eyes went narrow as he looks at his father angrily.

"Teme, so you're the one who's behind all of this?" he said in a rude way. (A/N: 'TEME' is a rude way to address someone.)

"YOU ordered someone to take these photos?" He continued.

"_TEME_ wasn't the right word to address your own father." Patrick said coldly.

"Don't sneak around to spy on me as if I'm a criminal." Athrun said sarcastically.

"Don't forget that you're the heir of the ZALA Financial Group."

"Don't waste your time to play around with a girl with no morals!' Patrick said angrily as he throws the pictures on the floor.

"Cagalli is not that kind of girl that you think off!" Athrun said angrily.

"I hate this sort of things." Patrick said sarcastically.

"Love and Passion, I have no interest in these kind of feelings." He continued and stepped on the picture so hard and look at his son emotionlessly, so does Athrun.

"Sir, it's time for your flight." Ray said.

Patrick turns around and went out of Athrun's room, Ray follows him behind. Athrun let out the breath that his holding since his father came. He grabbed his jacket and went out his room.

**Afteroon at ****Harajuku Shrine Bridge**

Meer stands at the Harajuku Shrine Bridge waiting for Athrun.

"I knew it… he's coming." She said and smirks evilly.

She looks around and saw Athrun coming, she smiles as she saw him.

**Nakano Shopping Mall District**

Cagalli and the rest went to Nakano Shopping Mall District where the necklace bought in one of the stores there.

"Is this necklace is from your store, right?" Dearka asked as he places the picture on the glass table.

"Yes, you're right. Elsman-sama." The man said as he confirms the product on the picture.

"It's one of our items." The man continued.

"Who bought it?" Yzak asked.

"Sorry sir, but we can't give you our customer's information." The man said.

"Hm… Yzak why don't we become partners and open up a new men's boutique next door?" Dearka asked.

"That's a good idea." Yzak said and grins.

Both Milly and Cagalli look at each other and blinks and shrugs their shoulders.

"He's a male host." The man confessed.

"A Host?" Both Cagalli and Milly said in disbelief.

"Yes." The man said nervously.

"Where could we find him and which club?" Dearka asked.

"Well, Sir, we can't give you that info also…"

"Maybe I'll buy this whole area and turn it into a Tea Ceremony School." Dearka said as he looks around the area.

The man gets nervous more and starts to order people.

"Hey, you! Go and buy some coffee for these gentlemen and ladies." The man said hurriedly.

"Buy it from the shop next to Club OMNI. You got that? Next to Club OMNI."

"Okay." One of the crew said and went out.

"Please deliver all clothes in this store delivered to my house." Dearka said.

"H-Hai…" The man said in relief.

**After 30 minutes, at the streets**

Cagalli, Milly, Dearka and Yzak were walking at the street as they locate the place at the GPRS of Dearka's cell phone.

"Isn't that great, Cagalli?" Milly said happily.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, this is the same place where Kumi-chan working at." Dearka said as he looks at his cell phone.

"Yeah… it is." Yzak said.

"Wow, in two hours you guys already knew where we could find this guy." Milly said with amazement.

"Everything can be solved by money you know, they're rich." Cagalli said.

"Ah-Huh…" Milly nods in approval.

They about to walk when they saw Athrun and Meer were in front of them walking together, as they look at each other, they're all amazed. It was Athrun who first snapped out.

"Wow! Are you four were having a double date? That's odd; you guys have now a different taste on dating girls." He said sarcastically.

"Don't misunderstand us, Athrun. We're here to help Cagalli to find who the culprit is." Dearka said.

"Oh! So you guys helping her." He said with amusement in his tone.

"How about you two?" Yzak asked as he looks at Meer then to Athrun.

"Isn't that obvious? We're dating?" Athrun said sarcastically.

Cagalli looks down.

"Well, excuse us we have to go." Athrun said and starts walking, Meer follows.

He walks passed by Cagalli, who's looking down at the ground.

"_So he's still mad at me…"_ Cagalli thought sadly.

"Don't mind him Cagalli, I'm sure he'll believe in you once you found out who's the real culprit." Dearka said.

Cagalli nods.

Meer and Athrun went to the club where Cagalli and her classmates when too, and some personnel if they recognized Cagalli at the picture.

"Oh, yes, I recognized her, she went here with some other girls." The man said he recognized Cagalli on the picture.

"Do you know where they went after they left this place?" Meer asked.

The man laughs then looks at Meer, grinning at her.

"Isn't that too obvious?"

Meer went to the hotel where the Cagalli and the guy went to that night and do the same thing at the club, asking the personnel.

"Yes, they went here that night." The man said.

"Can we please have a look at the room?" Meer asked.

**CLUB OMNI**

Cagalli and the others arrives at the club and look for the guy.

"So, have you seen him?" Milly asked.

"No." Cagalli said as she looks around.

"I'll go and see if there's anyone's wearing that necklace." Dearka said and walks around the place.

All the girls look at Dearka as he looks around. One girl drops her drink then he approaches the girl and asked her if she's alright. Milly sighs while Cagalli looks absent minded.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Meer and Athrun went to the room where Cagalli and the guy occupy.

"Cagalli-chan and that guy were here in this room…" Meer said softly.

"They spent the whole night together here." She continued.

Athrun grabs the picture and went besides the bed and looks at the picture then he start to think different things about that night.

Meer approaches him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Athrun didn't answer. Meer looks down at Cagalli's picture.

"She… also betrays me." She said.

"For some reasons I feel so disgusted." She continued then looks at him.

"Athrun-san. Do you feel the same way too?" She asked.

**Somewhere at the park**

Cagalli walks around the park then she takes a sit on the nearest bench near her. She sighs and started to think.

**AT THE HOTEL**

"Please don't look sad.." Meer said as she wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck.

"I have these feelings for you for a long time now…. I love you Athrun… please forget about her." She said and about to kiss him.

Meer was about to kiss him when Athrun speak Cagalli's name.

"Cagalli…" He spoke then pushed Meer away from him. 

"I think I believe her…" Athrun said and leaves Meer.

Meer clutches her fist and looks angry.

"I won't lose!" She said angrily.

Meer gets Cagalli's picture and burns it, then Athrun's picture and also the two's picture. She watches the pictures burn.

"You'll pay…" she said coldly.

**At the park**

Milly look around the park to look for Cagalli, she found her sitting on the bench near the fountain.

"There you are." Milly said as she approaches Cagalli.

"Huh?" Cagalli said as she looks up at Milly.

"I've been looking for you." Milly said as she sat beside her.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand you. So what are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking…."

"Thinking of what?"

"I really don't know what I feel… when I ever think when Athrun told me that 'It's already over.' I feel really hurt inside of me, its hurts like a knife…"

"Oh… I think that you're already falling in love with him."

"Am I? I did say that I like Kira, but about Athrun… I really don't know it's really confused me."

"I really think you fell in love with him already…"

Cagalli smiled at Milly faintly.

"Really? You know when I saw Athrun and Meer walk together earlier…. I know it's nothing but…. But my chest hurts…" Cagalli said.

"I really don't know what's with me…" she continued as she shed tears.

"Oh… Cagalli…" Milly said with sympathy and hugs Cagalli to comfort her.

**Outside of the Hotel**

Athrun get inside on his car and went back to his house.

**At the Park**

Milly comforts Cagalli and rubs her back. Letting Cagalli cry to her heart content. A few minutes after Cagalli's cell phone rings, she stops crying and wipes her tears with her handkerchief and answers her cell phone.

"Yes?" Cagalli answered her phone with trembling voice.

"Cagalli? It's me, Meer." Meer said on the other side of the call.

"Yeah…"

"Athrun asked me to call you; he said that he wants to make up with you."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm sure of it."

"Athrun's waiting for you in front of the school gate."

"Okay… I'll go."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cagalli said and hangs up her phone.

"Cagalli, are you sure you're going without informing Dearka and Yzak?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself and thank you for your concern." Cagalli said softly.

"Please tell Dearka and Yzak that I left already and tell them to continue searching." She added as she fixed her bag.

"Okay. I will.. And take care of yourself."

"I will… see ya!"

"See ya…"

Cagalli left Milly who's really worried about her.

"I really have a bad feeling about this…" Milly said worriedly.

**OMNI CLUB**

Dearka entertains all women in the club while Yzak do nothing watching him. A man approaches Dearka and confirms him that the man on the picture was one of the club's hosts.

"I'm sure you about this that the man on the picture was one of our host." The man said.

"Oh… I see… thank you.." Dearka said drily and looks around.

Yzak gets something on his pocket when he notice that Meer's handkerchief fell on the floor, he picks it up and shook off the dirt on it, something fell from the handkerchief and Yzak picks it up curiously. He looks at the card that fell from the handkerchief and he looked shocked.

Dearka found the guy and he stands up and confronts the man.

"Mind to disturb you?" Dearka asked.

"Ummm… Okay but for 10 minutes." The guy said.

"Good. Yzak I found him." Dearka called Yzak.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go after." Yzak said.

"Okay…" Dearka said as he drags the guy at the back of the building.

**AT the back of the building**

Dearka pushes the guy against the wall.

"Okay… Who put you up to this?" Dearka asked.

"Who are you!" The guy asked angrily and attacks Dearka.

Dearka blocks the attack and put the guy's arm on his back and the guy screams in pain.

"Tell me… who put you up to this?" Dearka asked again.

"A girl named Sakura paid me to do it!" the guy confessed.

"Sakura?" Dearka said in confusion.

"She said that she's attending the Destiny Academy and she's a total princess." The guy continued.

Yzak arrives looking at Dearka and the guy.

"Dearka, look what I found." Yzak said.

"What is it?"

"A gold star crest."

"A gold star crest?" 

**In front of the School Gate**

Cagalli arrives at the School Gate looking around for Athrun.

"Where is he?" She said as she looked for Athrun.

Meer looks at Cagalli from the shadows.

"Stupid… she really came…" She said smirking.

She gives the signal and four men nods and secretly approaches Cagalli.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun arrives at his room and sits on the couch. He rest his head on the head rest, in the corner of his eye he saw Cagalli's dry cleaned scarf.

"I forgot to return this." He said as he grabs the scarf.

**At the School Gate**

Cagalli looks around and she found no one.

"He's not here." She said sadly.

"I guess that he hasn't forgiven me yet…" She continued.

She turns around and decided to go home when somebody grabs her from behind and covers her mouth with a handkerchief. Cagalli fainted.

"Take her…" Meer said evilly.

"Hai…" The men said and bring Cagalli inside the school premises.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun just sits on the couch thinking deeply when his cell phone rings. He lazily answered it. He doesn't want someone to disturb him.

As he answers the phone he recognized that it was Meer's voice.

"Athrun-san?" Meer said on the other side of the call.

"Thank you for keeping me company today…" She continued.

"Huh?" He said curiously.

"You're too naïve than I thought…" Meer said evilly.

"Didn't you notice? The club employee and the hotel manager? They're good actors."

"You bitch!" Athrun hissed.

"Go to Destiny Academy's school ground. You're beloved Cagalli Yula Athha waits for you!" Meer said in a calm anger.

"Go alone. Don't call your friends. If you do, Cagalli will die." She continued.

Athrun clutch his fist.

"Hey wait!" He said as Meer disconnects the call.

"Damn!" He said angrily.

"I have no time for this, I need to save her!"

Athrun hurriedly runs out of his room holding Cagalli's scarf.

**Destiny Academy School Grounds**

Cagalli was tied, the whole place was pitching dark because of the clouds and she can't see anything. She heard foot steps coming towards to her. Her knees were trembling and her heart beats faster. The foot steps stops a few steps away from her.

"_Why is this thing happens to me?"_ Cagalli thought.

"Stupid girl… I'm so sick looking at you." A voice said from the shadows.

"W-who's there!" Cagalli said in trembling voice.

"You don't know me? I'm always with you… so you should know my voice…" the voice said.

"_I know that voice…" Cagalli thought._

"D-don't tell me…. that… you're…" She said.

The clouds start moving and the moonlight reveals the person who owns the voice. Cagalli's eyes open wide as she saw the person who owns the voice, it was Meer.

"Meer…" Cagalli said in disbelief.

"W-why?"

"Aren't we friends? Why you did betray me!"

"Friends?" Meer said and laughs evilly.

"Don't make me laugh, Athha." She said as she looks at Cagalli coldly.

"It was me the mastermind of that frame up, it's my entire plan." She admitted.

"Why?" Cagalli said in disbelief.

"I order that guy to put some sleeping pills on your drink. And I was also the person who took those photos at the hotel." Meer continued.

"Don't give me that crap!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Pretending to be my friend…. That's so low!" She continued.

"SHUT UP!" Meer shouted and slaps Cagalli.

Cagalli's cheek was swollen. Meer grabs Cagalli's face and makes her look at her.

"There are certain things that I have to do." Meer said coldly.

"I don't have time to worry about an ugly and poor girl like you." She continued and smirks at Cagalli evilly.

Meer let go of Cagalli's face walks around the place.

"Ever since kinder garden, I have a huge crush on Athrun… but he rejected me. So, I've decided to take revenge on him." Meer started to tell her the whole truth.

"Revenge?" Cagalli said in confusion,

"I had this plan that I had to use you to claim that revenge." Meer continued.

"Until we met up at the school cafeteria, it's all a coincidence…"

"I did it on purpose when I bumped into Athrun."

"As usual, your good nature stood up for me…"

"This is when he came into your life."

"You two played your parts better than I expected…"

"However…" Meer stopped and looks at Cagalli.

"I miscalculated.."

"I'd never thought that he'll fell in love with you!" She said angrily.

"What in the world did Athrun do to you?" Cagalli asked.

"Ever since he was a kid, he was always act that he's the king and never change!"

"I'll never forgave him…"

"Anybody but him!" Meer said angrily.

"You're of no use to me any longer." She said coldly.

"Eh?"

"You're just a bait to lure him to come here!" Meer admits and laughs evilly.

It started to rain so hard. Cagalli gasped in disbelief in what Meer just told her. She felt so betrayed. She's so scared and alone.

**Somewhere at the Street**

Athrun's running when his cell phone rings. He groans and stops running and answers his phone.

"Athrun?" Yzak said from the other line.

"What?" Athrun said irritated.

"Are you with Meer Campbell?" Yzak asked.

"No."

"Be careful with that girl." Yzak warns Athrun.

"YOU'RE the one who was her real target."

Athrun takes a deep breath.

Dearka shows the year book to Yzak.

"Listen carefully, Athrun…" Yzak said and paused.

"Athrun, where are you headed?" he asked.

"I'm going." Athrun said.

"Are you out of your mind, Athrun! Tell us what happened!" Yzak said angrily from the other line.

"Don't go, Athrun!" It was Dearka who grabbed the phone from Yzak.

"She's bad… we don't have any idea who she really is." He continued.

"We're looking at our kinder garden year book."

"Sorry, Dearka, I have to go. I'm wasting my time. If I don't go she'll be in danger."

"Just tell us where are you going and we'll go after you!"

"Sorry, but I can't. I'll go alone. If you two go alone with me I can't protect Cagalli." Athrun said look determined and disconnect the call.

**Elsman Mansion**

Dearka look at the phone.

"He disconnected already…" He said.

"So, are we going?" Yzak asked.

"No, if we do that Cagalli might be in danger."

Yzak nods.

**At the Street**

Athrun look at Cagalli's scarf and holds it tight.

"I'll protect you…" He said and started to run.

**School Grounds**

Cagalli wished that Athrun wouldn't come.

"If he didn't come, you'll be in big danger." Meer said coldly.

"Looking at you two makes me sick!" She said angrily and slaps Cagalli.

Athrun arrives as Meer slaps Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" Athrun calls her.

Cagalli saw Athrun.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said softly.

Meer turns around and looks at Athrun angrily.

"Good, you came." She said coldly.

"Why did you come, you idiot!" Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli.." Athrun said as he about to approach her.

"I'm sorry for not believing you…" He apologized.

"Please… Stop this mushy thing." Meer said look irritated.

"YOU! What the hell are you trying to do!" Athrun said angrily.

"Why don't you show me how much you care about this girl!" Meer shouted as she grabs Cagalli and puts a knife on her throat.

"One wrong move and I'll kill her."

Athrun approached them, looking at Meer angrily.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked Meer.

He took a deep breath and look at Cagalli.

"Cagalli.. close your eyes…" he said softly.

"Eh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"Just close your eyes."

Cagalli close her eyes.

Athrun glares at Meer angrily. Meer gives her signal and four men surrounds Athrun and start to beat him up.

"You're more obedient than I thought." Meer said evilly.

"You're always acts around as a king, how does it feel to get punched!" She continued.

Athrun glares at her. Meer smirks evilly.

"If it hurts, then why don't you fight back?"

"Who cares what happened to her, she's nothing but ugly bitch!" She laughs evilly.

Athrun did nothing but glares at Meer. Meer gives a signal at the four guys to beat Athrun.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screams.

"Why don't you fight back!" She shouts at him.

**Elsman Mansion**

Dearka and Yzak saw Meer's picture at the year book.

"I can't believe this is her…" Yzak said in disbelief.

"No matter how you look at her, she looks totally different."

"Who in the world is she?"

**School Grounds**

The guy hits Athrun with a wooden stick, Athrun ignores the pain and stands up slowly.

"This guy isn't normal!" The guy said in disbelief.

"That's enough!" Meer commands the four guys.

"Stop it!" She said as she pushed Cagalli away from her and approaches Athrun.

"Why don't you fight back! Why are you doing all of this for that ugly bitch!" She said angrily.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's scarf on the ground. Cagalli looks at Athrun worriedly.

"Why does it have to be her?" Meer asked.

"Why?"

"Even though I returned looking so beautiful.." Meer said with anguished as she remembers her childhood days at the kinder garden.

**Flash Back**

Young Meer approaches the young Athrun and gives him something when Athrun pushes Meer away.

"Don't get near me you ugly!" Young Athrun said.

Young Meer started to cry as Athrun calls her names.

**End of Flash back**

"After I've become so beautiful.. I used up all of my parents' money. I was even absent from school for a whole year…"

She touches her face.

"I change my face…"

"Why don't you like me!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun said in a small voice.

"Bow down to me…"

"Tell me that I'm beautiful and you fall in love with me! As if you couldn't live without me!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun said as he crawls towards to her.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!" Meer screams.

She grabs a wooden chair and hits Athrun, but Cagalli covered Athrun's body with her own. Meer was in shock as she saw Cagalli. She let go of the chair and stepped back.

"Enough…" She said in a small voice and turns around and walks away. The four guys follow her.

Cagalli sits up and groans in pain, she looks at Athrun.

"Athrun.." She said worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Her voice trembles.

"Athrun!"

"Stupid…. Of course… I'm alright…" He said in a small voice and sits up slowly and faces her.

"Baka! Why did you came!" Cagalli shouted.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Tears rolls down on her cheek.

"Stupid, if I do that I couldn't able to protect you…"

"Why?"

"To give you a proof…"

"A proof?"

"A proof that I really love you…."

Cagalli gasped.

Athrun smiles at her and collapsed on her arms.

"Athrun! Wake up!" Cagalli shook him.

"ATHRUN!"

**A/N: ****Thank you for all who review the pervious chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


	7. Unexpected Return and a Double Date!

**A/N: Minna! Gomen for the super late update! I'm so busy these weeks for thinking about the new ideas for this fanfic and coz of the new school year just started so all the fanfics will be late update. so please forgive me for updating it late. .bows.**

**For those who reviewed last time. HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Dis****claimer: I don't own the GSD and even the HYD.**

**--**

**Chapter**** 7: Unexpected Return and a Double Date?!**

Athrun was brought to the hospital after he rescued Cagalli from Meer. As soon as the doctors announced that he's out of danger Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak felt relief. Cagalli always visits him along with Dearka and Yzak.

Cagalli opens the door and peeks from it. Yzak and Dearka were in the room.

"Hello." She greets them.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said happily.

"Oh… You're awake." She said as she enters.

"I've brought some flowers and fruits. Murrue-san and Milly help me to buy these." She said as she put the basket of fruits on the table and put the flowers in the vase.

"But really I can't believe that little girl and Meer were one. She looks so different before." Yzak said.

"Yeah…." Dearka agrees.

"Why? What's the real face of Meer before she changes it?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Here it is." Yzak showed her the same year book that Meer has.

Cagalli look at the picture of Meer when she's still a child.

"She's this? I can't believe it…. She looks really different." Cagalli said with amazement.

"Okay, enough with that conversation." Athrun said.

"Okay." Dearka said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow, man. You really prove to Cagalli that you love her." Yzak said grinning.

"You're envy at me coz you don't love a person seriously." Athrun said.

"Just shut up. Athrun" Yzak said.

Dearka and Cagalli look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

**One Week Later, New York, 9:00 PM.**

Patrick was looking out the window when Ray enters and tells him about what happened to Athrun.

"Athrun got hospitalized?" Patrick asked in a firm tone.

"Hai." Ray said as he confirms it.

"He was with Athha, Cagalli Yula." He continued.

"That girl…. She's still with Athrun?" Patrick said in calm anger.

"Well… It's…" Ray said nervously.

Patrick's face look more serious and look at the picture of Athrun's on his desk.

**Destiny Academy**

Athrun was discharge from the hospital and can go back to school. He, Cagalli, Yzak and Dearka were at the cafeteria, eating.

"Say 'A'." Cagalli said as she was going to feed Athrun but she detours the chopsticks and eat the food.

"Oishi!" Cagalli said.

Athrun look pissed.

"Hey, feed me." He commanded her.

"Huh? Why me? You can hold the chopstick. Can't you?" She said as she picks up a food and look at him.

"Why hasn't your bones healed yet? It's been a whole week already." She continues.

"You should drink a plenty of milk."

"It's healed but it still hurts!"

Yzak and Dearka watch them Cagalli teasing Athrun and continues eating. Athrun looks irritated.

"Oh, really?" Yzak said.

"Isn't it cute? After the storm, it smooth sailing from here." He continued.

"They say that with tea cakes and love, the sweeter the better." Dearka said while Yzak nods.

"Athrun." Dearka called him.

"What?"

'What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"About Meer Campbell."

Both Athrun and Cagalli paused and look at each other then they hear Fllay's voice from downstairs.

"Hurry up and get in here!" Fllay said as she drags Meer at the center of the cafeteria. All of the students look at them, curious what's happening. Meer looks scared and worried.

"This is you, isn't it?" Fllay shows her the kinder garden year book.

Meer gasped and quickly grabs the year book from Fllay and holds it tightly.

"I found this at my sister's house yesterday." One of Fllay's friends said.

"Plastic surgery works miracles even for the ugly bitches, huh?" She continued.

Fllay and her friends laugh at Meer. Flash back start to recall into Meer's mind, she drops into her knees and start crying. Cagalli climbs down stairs and pushes Fllay and her friends.

"What's the matter of that?!" Cagalli said angrily. Everyone looks at her.

"Even you bitches have things that you want to buy with your damn money!" Cagalli continues and took a step towards to Fllay's group. Fllay's friends step back away from her.

"Spending money to buy beauty… What's wrong with that?!"

Everyone watch silently. Fllay and her friends look at each other then to Cagalli and give her a death glare look.

"Hmp!" Fllay and her friend said and look and walk away.

Cagalli look back at Meer.

"Let me clear this…"

"This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you."

Meer bit her lower lip.

"I'm still irritated at you as much as I feel sorry for you…"

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"It just that… You… You said that my father's rice ball tasted good."

Cagalli faces her.

"Because those were the only honest words that came from you."

Meer looks up at Cagalli crying then looks down again.

"I'm sorry…" Meer said crying and stands up and runs away. Cagalli follows her with her eyes.

Athrun suddenly hugs her that makes Cagalli gasped in surprised.

"You're great!" he said.

"That's my girl! You got my 'taikobara' of my approval."

"TAIKOBARA?!" Everyone exclaimed. (A/N: _Taikobara_ _means Pot Belly_)

Everyone laughs and Athrun hugs Cagalli tight and she couldn't breathe and start struggling in his arms.

"Ouch! Ow… Ow!!" She said angrily and freed from Athrun's hug.

"Baka! You mean _'SEAL OF APPROVAL'_, right?"

"You want another broken arm?!"

She looks at him carefully.

"Huh?"

She looks at him in surprised.

"You all heal up." She said in amazement.

Athrun looks nervous and looks away and mutters.

"Crap, she found out…" he mutters.

Cagalli blinks in curiosity.

"What do you mean _CRAP, SHE FOUND OUT?!_"

She looks at him in disbelief.

"All of this time, you're fooling me around?!"

Athrun looks away, look nervous.

"W-What do you mean?" he said nervously avoiding her eyes.

"You bakero!!" Cagalli said angrily and start beating him up. Everyone laughs at them.

"OW!! You owe you're my life to me, what are you doing?!"

"I owe my life to you?!" Cagalli exclaimed angrily and beats his chest up.

"Why you little…!" Athrun said as he grabs her and twisting his fist on her head.

"Let go of me!!" Cagalli screamed.

"I'm back" a voice came from the entrance. All of them paused and look at the entrance. Someone appeared unexpectedly. All of them look shocked.

"I'm back." Kira said as he appeared from the entrance, smiling at them.

"He looks like exactly of Kira…" Athrun said as he looks at Kira.

"Dummy, it's really me." Kira said smiling.

"Oh, it's really you." Athrun said laughing and turns around then look back at him again, look shocked.

"EH?!" he said in disbelief.

Kira smiled at Athrun.

"No way! You're kidding, right?"

"No way!" Fllay said in disbelief.

"He looks like exactly of Kira-san…" one of Fllay's friends said.

"He already said that, stupid." Fllay said.

"At least you give us a call." Yzak said as he and Dearka approaches Athrun and Cagalli.

"I thought I'd surprise you guys." Kira said as he went to them and look at Cagalli.

"Long time no see." He said as he looks at Cagalli.

"Eh?" Cagalli blinks the looks down blushing.

"Y-yeah…" She said in a low voice.

He bends his head a bit and looks at her.

"Hm? How've you been?"

"I'm okay…"

Dearka look at her smirking.

"What's this? You seem to be blushing?" he said smirking.

Cagallli blushes more. Athrun looks at her and start reacts strangely. He stands between Cagalli and Kira.

"I'm also fine, Kira. Really, really fine." He said.

Kira looks at him curiously.

"You're all beat up. Did something happen?" he asked as he look at Athrun's face.

"Yeah! You're right, Kira!" Athrun said exaggeratedly.

"I can't believe that you notice!" He pushes Kira lightly.

"Anyone would've notice, idiot." Yzak said.

"I got some unexpected _doggu_ news for you." Athrun said. (A/N: It means DOG – Doggu)

"_Doguu?_ You mean _BIG_ right?" Dearka said.

Kira laughs.

"What is it? What happened?" he said happily.

"Actually." Athrun said then look at Kira then to Cagalli.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him.

"Cagalli's my girlfriend now." He said proudly.

Cagalli look surprised and look at him.

"Eh?!" she said in disbelief.

Athrun look weirder and acts strangely than before.

**America, Zala Corp., Chairman's Office**

Patrick and his secretary Ray were talking about Athrun's behavior.

"Don't carry away with your lame jokes." Patrick said.

"Isn't that girl letting it get to her head?" Ray asked.

"Strictly speaking… Athrun is also to blame." Patrick said coldly.

"I'm going back to Japan." He continued.

"Yes Sir."

"Get ready my jet."

"Certainly, sir." Ray said and walks out the room.

**Japan, Destiny Gakuen (Academy)**

"Well, you could say these wounds are proof of our love." Athrun smiled impishly.

"No.. Uh, we're not even dating or whatsoever." Cagalli said.

"Isn't that great?" Kira said smiling.

"Eh?"

"Well, whether it's good thing or not.. That's a tough question." Athrun said.

"For me, it's a _nigaishibui_ decision." He continued smiling at Kira.

"_Nigai_ and _Shibui_ together is _Kujuu_" Dearka said. (A/N: I base it from the live, Tsukasa (Matsumoto) used the wrong reading of kanji, it was supposed to be _KUJUU_, meaning _tough and bitter_.)

Athrun turns around to face Dearka and his brows met in confusion.

"Kujuu?" he said in confusion.

He laughs.

"Are you talking about the Kujuukuri coast?" Athrun said laughing. (A/N: Kujuukuri is a coast area in Chiba that consist of 99 villages, hence the name of _Kujuukuri._)

Everyone sweat drops and sighs.

"Well, let's at least celebrate." Kira said smiling.

"You're right!" Athrun said happily.

"It's been a while. Let's go party!" he continued.

"Now, the _ZAFT_ is back together again." Yzak said.

Kira look at Cagalli.

"I'm happy for you that you're with Athrun and you two were doing well together." He said.

"I'll give my support for you two."

"Look, he's not my _KARESHI_!!" (A/N: _Kareshi_ means boyfriend in Japanese.)

"Don't deny it. You're my _KANOJO_, Cagalli." Athrun said.

"Kira, this is the proof" Dearka said as he shows the picture of Cagalli and Athrun kissing that post at the bulletin few weeks ago. (A/N: See Chapter 5.)

"Oh…" Kira said.

"This one too!" Yzak said shows another picture of Cagalli and Athrun kissing that took at the school cafeteria. (A/N: See Chapter 5.)

"Hmm… You're right. You two were dating." Kira said then look at Athrun grinning.

"You lucky bastard. You even kiss her."

Athrun grins.

Cagalli blushed as red as tomato.

"Mou! Get rid of those!!" She said angrily.

"Why, my Caga-chan? What me to kiss you?" Athrun said as his face get close to hers.

Cagalli blushes more.

"Mou! Who wants to kiss you, you bloody arrogant jerk!!" She said angrily and blushing furiously, pushing his face away from hers.

"And don't call me _CAGA-CHAN_, as if I like it!"

"Aw… my Caga-chan's so shy." Athrun laughs.

"Stop it! You jerk! It's embarrassing!"

Everyone laughs.

Athrun look at Cagalli.

"On top of being clumsy and slow as a turtle." He said and laughs.

"You're stupid, so don't cut class." He taps Cagalli's head.

Cagalli brush off Athrun's hand from hers.

"Don't compare me to you, I'm not cutting class like you and I don't want to hear that from YOU!" She said angrily.

Kira look at her.

"See you later." He said smiling and walks away to the entrance/exit.

Cagalli look amazed.

Kira look at Fllay's group.

"You girls want to join us?" he asked.

"HAI!" the girls said and went in front of Cagalli.

"Oh, no!" the girls said.

"We're only one's who were invited!" they said and laughs.

Athrun shows up from their behind and push Fllay.

"It's a joke, so don't show up!" He said.

Fllay touch her shoulder.

"Oh, no! Zala-san, you're such a terrible kidder!" Fllay said.

"Don't joke me, ugly!" He said angrily and throws a note book to Fllay.

"Fllay!" Fllay's friends went to her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Athrun said and went to Cagalli.

He gets something from his pocket and hands it to Cagalli.

"Here." He said blushing.

"Take it.."

Cagalli look down at the cell phone on her hand.

"I can't take this."

"Don't refuse it. It's my gift. So take it."

"But-"

"Not _BUT'S_. Just accept it if you refused it I'll be mad at you."

Cagalli sighs.

"Okay… As you wish."

"See yah." Athrun said and left.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

Milly looks down at the cell phone.

"This is so expensive…" She said.

"He said that it's for _OUR_ personal use." Cagalli said and sighs.

"And he totally acts like he's my Kareshi."

"He doesn't care how I feel at all, huh."

"Maybe you're confused."

"Huh?"

"You're kind and good-looking prince charming came back from France, right?"

"Yeah. He is…"

"I don't know what to do. Somehow he acts so strangely."

"He is?"

"Yeah… There's something happened back in France, I think?"

"Maybe." Milly shrugs her shoulders.

"And Athrun act so weird when Kira looks down at me, he tell everything that he is my kareshi and blah, blah, blah."

"And those two playboys show my picture with Athrun kissing to Kira. How embarrassing!"

**Athha Residence**

"I'm home!" Cagalli as she enters the house. She looks surprised when she saw expensive furniture in her house.

"What's all of this?!" she exclaimed.

Uzumi and Shinn were studying for Shinn's final exam and didn't notice Cagalli's presence.

"Okay, next!" Uzumi said.

"_Nurete de awa."_

"Hmmm… I'm sure it will be on the final exam…" Shinn said thinking.

"Um…" Cagalli said trying to get their attention.

"I know!" He said.

"Nurete de awa is when you obtaining a great fortune without doing much to earn it!" he continued.

"Hey, guys… guys..!" Cagalli said tries again to get their attention.

"Hmmm… then receiving all of this expensive furniture means we're _NURETE DE AWA!"_ Shinn said happily and look at Cagalli's direction.

That's only the time that they notice Cagalli's presence.

"Oh, Cagalli, You're home." Uzumi said.

"It took you men long enough to notice me here!" she said in a calm anger.

"By the way, were these stuffs…" She continued as she walks through to the furniture around their house.

"Zala-san!" both Shinn and Uzumi said happily.

Cagalli's face turns into sour look like and look around the house, there's no enough space to get through.

"Seriously! What's with that _BAKA_ thinking?!" she said hissed angrily.

"What do you mean _BAKA_? You should be grateful!" Uzumi said.

"Grateful, father?! Give me a break! We can't leave in a normal life like this! Look how can we get through of all of this things!" She said angrily.

Shinn started to cry in exaggerated way, the scene change into a drama scene in a manga or anime.

"We never had a decent life at the first place…" Shinn said crying.

"Yeah… but…" Cagalli said.

"No, no! That's what I meant!" she exclaimed.

"As I said before we can't even walk through around like this!" she continued.

"You're right." Uzumi said.

"I have an idea, why don't we sell all this at the recycling shop?" he asked.

"Huh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"Father, didn't have his paycheck this month." Shinn said wiping his nose with a tissue paper.

"Huh?!" Cagalli look surprised.

"This isn't a manga!"

"This isn't a manga." Uzumi said.

"I though that I can get my paycheck this month and treat you all for a nice dinner."

"But… I didn't get my paycheck!" Uzumi said in despair.

Shinn cries more.

Cagalli's new cell phone rings and put her things down at the couch near her and picks up her cell phone and answers it. She frowns when she saw Athrun's number.

"What?" She said trying to control he anger.

"I'm at the Archangel club, so come here." Athrun said at the other line.

"Look, don't order me around! What are you thinking?! Put these things here at my house!" She said as her anger burst out.

"Oh. They've arrive? Did you like it?" Athrun said grinning from the other line.

"They're all expensive so cherish them, okay?" he continued.

"You stupid, how are we supposed to use them? You know how small our place is, right?!"

"Stop complaining and just come here now!" Athru said smiling and hangs up his cell phone.

"Hey, stupid, wait!" Cagalli said but the call was already disconnect.

"He's so full of himself!" Cagalli said angrily and went out.

Cagalli went to the Archangel club and saw Athrun with two women besides him.

"_W-what's with these two old ladies??"_ Cagalli thought, look irritated.

Athrun notice her and frowns.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Athrun said angrily.

"Don't tell me… this is your kanojo?" one of the ladies said.

"Eh?"

Athrun look at the lady.

"Yeah… She is." He said.

The two ladies look amused and amazed Cagalli looks more irritated as she saw those annoying smiles on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" the other lady said laughing softly.

"Why are you going out with this scrawny looking girl?" She continued.

Athrun look at the woman.

"Isn't hard to believe?" the lady said.

"She also has no sex appeal." The lady continued.

Cagalli loose her patience.

"SHUT UP, you old ladies!!" she said angrily.

"It's none of your business!"

"Huh?!" ladies said in shocked.

Athrun laugh, the two ladies look at him with a frown on their faces.

"That's my kanojo!" He said laughing.

"It's none of your business. So that's how it is. Now get lost you ugly old ladies!" He said coldly.

"Ugly old ladies?" The ladies said in disbelief and stand up and walk out of the room.

"What? Ugly Old Lady!" one of the ladies said and bumps Cagalli before leaving.

Cagalli was about to follow the woman when Atrun stops her.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted at the two ladies.

"Take a seat." Athrun ordered her.

Cagalli turns around to face him. Her face looks so angry.

"Listen…" She approaches Athrun.

"Can you take all those stuff back?"

"What are you talking about?" Athrun said grinning and drinks.

Cagalli sighs in defeat.

"What's the matter? Another lover's quarrel?" Dearka asked from Cagalli's back, sitting with some ladies.

"Well, everybody's…" Cagalli turns around and face him she saw Kira kissing some women. Her eyes open wide in shock as she saw him.

"_W-What? Kira??"_ Cagalli thought in disbelief and confusion.

"Kya! Give me a kiss too." The other woman said.

"Okay. Okay." Kira said and kiss the woman.

Cagalli stand there and do nothing but to stare at them.

"_W__-Why? Kira??"_

**Zala Mansion, Los Angeles, 7:30 AM**

Shiho was eating breakfast when a maid came and pours her glass.

"Ms. Shiho." The maid said.

"Yes?" Shiho asked.

"It seems like Master Patrick is going back to Japan." The maid informs Shiho.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm afraid it has something to do with Young Master Athrun."

"Oh… Well.. So, it's finally started." Shiho said and pick up her glass of water and drinks it until it's empty. She stands up with a smile.

"I guess that it's time for me to show up." she said.

**Japan, Destiny Academy**

Cagalli recalls about last night event, she saw Kira kissing girls. Not only just a girl also a WOMAN.

"I can't believe it." She said in disbelief.

"Yamato Kira, would never do that such a thing…" She continued.

"There's definitely no way!"

Cagalli arrive at the fire exit and looks down at Kira's handkerchief and hold it tightly.

She sighs and holds the doorknob.

"I can't do it…. I can't look at his face." She said as she let go the doorknob and turns around and stumbles with someone.

When she looks up she gasped aloud as she saw Kira right in front of her. He was smiling at her.

"Good Morning." He greets her smiling.

"G-Good Morning." Cagalli said nervously.

"You're going to the fire exit?" He asked.

Cagalli nods dumbly.

"Okay. Let's go." He said as he holds her hand and drags her to the fire exit.

"W-Wait!" She said blushing.

**Fire Exit**

Kira was looking around the place silently.

"Here." Cagalli said as she shows Kira's handkerchief.

Kira look down at his handkerchief.

"Oh. Is this?" He recalls Lacus's Welcome Party and he handed his handkerchief to Cagalli when she was bullied by Fllay's group.

"Is this from the party?" He asked as he gets the handkerchief from Cagalli.

"I'm sorry if it took me so long to return it." Cagalli said bowing for apology.

"You keep it for me all this time?"

"_I have to ask him…"_ Cagalli thought.

"I think you've change, huh? Like your attitude is different…"

Kira look at her.

"Really, you think so?"

He looks at her for the moment then look away.

"Did something happen between you and Lacus-san in France?"

"Cagalli, Listen."

"Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

"_He's really acting strange…"_

"Hai." She said dumbly then her eyes open wide when she think what she just said and look at him in surprised.

"Eh?!'

Kira smiled at her and laughs.

"It's not what do you think! I mean _NO_!"

**Zala Mansion**

"What's the meaning of this?" Patrick asked coldly.

"Can't you see? I'm going to school." Athrun said irritate tone.

"Answer my question!"

"So, you're neglecting work to worry about your son? Since when?" He asked sarcastically.

Patrick laughs.

"Unfortunately, I'm not worry about you, it's the company."

"Even if I AM going out with Cagalli…Why would it make you worry about the company? What's with the connection of it?"

**Destiny Academy, Fire Exit**

"Are you really going out with Athrun?" Kira asked.

Cagalli blushed and looks away.

"No… Well…. He just declares on his own."

"I knew it." Kira said quickly.

"Actually, I've always had my eye on you." He continued.

Cagalli look up at him quickly.

"Am I not good enough?" He said smiling.

Cagalli look confused.

"Ah, no.."

"Just forget about Athrun." Kira said smiling,

"Go out with me."

**Zala Mansion**

"If I like Cagalli Yula Athha?" Athrun said and sit beside Patrick.

"You got a problem with that, Mr. Chairman?" He said sarcastically.

"I have no problem if it just a fling." Patrick said coldly.

"If it's just a _fling_ with your relationship with that commoner, then I don't mind." He continued.

Athrun stands up angrily.

"It's not a FLING!" he shouted angrily.

Patrick looks up at Athrun coldly.

"I'm sorry to say, I don't remember being raised by someone who treats me coldly." Athrun walks out.

**Destiny Academy**

"I'm just joking. I can't date my best friend's girlfriend." Kira said laughing.

"Mou! Stop kidding me around! You're scaring me!"

"You took it seriously." He said laughing.

"You're so funny."

"That's so low!" Cagalli mumbles.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're disappointed?" He asked smiling.

"No, not really!"

Kira approaches her closely. Cagalli's face blushed furiously as Kira's face went close to her.

"Then let's saw each other secretly." He whispered to her.

"Eh?"

"_What should I do??"_

Cagalli pretend to laugh, Kira look confused as he look at her. Then she looks at him seriously.

"That's another joke isn't it?" She said nervously.

"Haha! You're so funny!" she continued.

"Well, now that I've returned your handkerchief, that'll be all.."

**Bell Rings**

"Oh! Crap! I have to go. See you!" Cagalli said hurriedly run upstairs.

"Listen." Kira said.

Cagalli look back at Kira.

"Cagalli…"

"You've become cuter than before." Kira said seriously.

"Oh… T-Thanks." Cagalli said blushing and walks out.

As she closes the door she sighs.

"He's… really acting strange…" she murmurs to herself and walks away.

Cagalli is walking at the corridor when Meer saw her and calls her.

"Cagalli-chan!" Meer calls her.

Cagalli look back and saw Meer.

"Hm?" Cagalli said.

"I need to talk with you." Meer said.

"Okay.." Cagalli agrees.

**School Cafeteria**

Meer and Cagalli went to the school cafeteria to give Meer a chance to talk with Cagalli.

"Look, Cagalli-chan, I'm sorry for the last time." Meer said in a apologetic tone.

"It's okay. I already forgive you." Cagalli said in a calm voice as she remembers the events these passed few weeks.

"Also thank you very much." Meer continued.

"You've been with me ever since I transferred here."

Cagalli listens silently.

"That _'Tough Girl'_ power of yours. Like how invisible and straight forward you are. And I had an inferiority complex."

Cagalli smiled at her and sighs.

"Those stuffs, don't mind them. It doesn't really matter now." Cagalli said smiling.

"That's right! It really doesn't matter!" Meer exclaimed.

"Eh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

Meer quickly stands up and looks down at Cagalli.

"That's why. I'm not giving up on Zala-san!" Meer said look determined.

Cagalli look surprised as her jaw dropped and sweat drops.

"Huh?" She looks more confused.

Meer walks around their table with her look in a dreamy state.

"I guess that Zala-san is someone that I've always yearned for since I was a little." She said as her eyes sparkled.

Then she looks at Cagalli seriously.

"You see, I used to be ugly but look how cute and pretty I am now!" She said exaggeratedly.

"I don't think that I'm less pretty and cute than you. You know what I mean?" she laughs.

"I don't get it." Cagalli said look irritated.

"_She hasn't changed yet, right after what happen these passed weeks. What a Bitch."_ Cagalli thought irritated.

She was about to rest her chin on her hand when suddenly Meer grabs her hand happily.

"That's how it is! So let's keep being friends!" She said smiling then walks away leaving Cagalli confused and irritated.

"What a weirdo." She said and sighs.

Suddenly her new cell phone rings and answers it.

"_Another problem, huh? The big JERK."_ Cagalli thought angrily.

"Yes, what is it your highness?" Cagalli said in a bored tone.

"I move the furniture at your place into my house." Athrun said from the other side of line while he's on the way to Destiny Academy, riding in his service car.

"Oh, Thanks. That's a relief coz I can't move much around with those having around my place." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Just tell me when you need them, okay?"

"Don't be stupid coz I'm pretty sure that my family doesn't need them."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing your highness."

"Okay. Ah! And also…"

**Zala Mansion**

Patrick Zala does his work at the library when he asked his assistant Ray to investigate Cagalli.

"Ray, I want you to investigate that Cagalli Yula Athha." He said coldly.

"Certainly, Sir." Ray said as he leaves the room.

**Destiny Academy**

"If things start getting strange, give me a call right away." Athrun said.

"Huh? If things start getting strange?" Cagallli said in confusion.

"You got that? Just call me right away." Athrun said and disconnects the call.

Cagalli look at her cell phone and blinks in confusion.

"What does he mean by that??" She said looking more confused.

**Zala Mansion**

Ray knocks on the door and opens it.

"Sir, your daughter, Shiho-ojou-sama." He said.

"Shiho?" Patrick said as he put down some document papers on his desk.

Ray let Shiho enters the room and closes the door to give them privacy.

"It's been a while, Father." She greets Patrick smiling at him.

Patrick smiled at his daughter and removes his glasses and put it on the table.

"Otou-sama, will you please accept Athrun's relationship with Cagalli?" Shiho plead.

"Did you come all the way back to Japan just to tell me that?" Patrick asked in calm anger.

"I don't let my precious itoto go through all the pain that you put me through." Shiho said sadly.

"Watch your mouth!" Patrick said angrily.

"Who do you think provided you with your comfortable happy lifestyle?" he continued.

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"Whether you have or not is not beside the point."

"I lost something." Shiho said.

"Who needs that?!" Patrick said angrily and stands up.

"Life is full of little trifles!" he continued and walks away.

Shiho sighs.

"It's true; I AM content with my life at the moment." She said in a calm voice.

"In that case, then don't butt in." Patrick said coldly.

"But still I can't forget!" Shiho said as she face her father.

"How vulgar!" Patrick snapped and looks at Shiho angrily.

"I never raise you like that! Women like you shouldn't use such a vulgar language!"

"Father… Are you saying that it's vulgar to be seriously in love with someone?"

"To be seriously in love?" Patrick laughs sarcastically then looks at Shiho coldly.

"Strange feelings like those have no merit among the Zala Group!" he said angrily and walks out the room.

Shiho sighs then look at their family photo when she and Athrun were still kids.

"You've change otou-sama ever since oká-sama dies…" She said softly.

**Japanese Sweet Store**

Cagalli and Milly talks about Athrun's strange behavior ever since he called Cagalli on her cell phone.

"You know I have a bad feeling about this…" Milly said.

"Yeah! You think so?" Cagalli asked as she arranges the sweets.

"He said if some things happened he'll come right away." She continued.

"Seriously?!" Milly said in disbelief.

"But doesn't mean that he's really serious about you?" Murrue said as she suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"M-Murrue-san!" Both Cagalli and Milly said in surprise.

"A man that once I loved… was a member of LOGOS." Murrue said.

"There she goes again." Milly said as she rolls her eyes ceiling ward.

"That man was originally a son of a dango salesman. That's how I started selling dango, as well.." Murrue continues.

"He was a vagabond who had a scar on his face across his nose and left side of his face below his eyes and a long curvy blond hair down until his shoulders."

"What does she mean?" Milly said.

"I don't know." Cagalli said.

"He is Neo Roanoke." Murrue said.

"Neo Roanoke?!" Both of the two girls exclaimed.

"He was a awkward, knee-jerk, ruthless, cunning man and has reluctant in certain actions." Murrue continued.

"But he was serious when it came to the woman he loved."

"If only I had the courage to jump into his arms… I've would've been such a happy woman."

The two girls turn around and whispered to each other.

"What year does Murrue born?" Cagalli asked.

"Actually, I don't know."

"He's always playing the FOOL, but he was a charming man." Murrie said and left the room.

Both Cagalli and Milly watches Murrue leaves.

"Which means, it's similar to Athrun's situation." Cagalli said.

"But Murrue-san might have a point…" Milly said.

Cagalli look at Milly.

"Huh?"

"How about jumping into Athrun's arms with all your heart?"

Cagalli looks uneasy.

"Uh… jump into his arms??"

"Or is your prince charming is still on your mind?"

"No, Listen Milly…"

"Wow! What a gorgeous person!" Milly said as she saw someone enters the store.

Cagalli look at the entrance and saw Shiho standing in front of them.

"Oné-san!" Cagalli exclaimed softly.

"Long time no see, Kamari-chan." Shiho greets Cagalli as she enters.

"Anou… It's Cagalli not Kamari." Cagalli said.

**A Restaurant Somewhere in Tokyo**

Cagalli and Shiho along with Milly went to a restaurant to talks with Cagalli and warned her.

"Anou… Shiho-neesan, why did you bring us here?" Cagalli asked.

"I brought you here to talk with you and also to warn you." Shiho said calmly.

"To warn me from whom?" Cagalli asked in curiosity.

Shiho sighs.

"You see Cagalli, my father… you know…" she said and sighs again.

"I'm saying this as his daughter, but he's a cold-hearted and cruel man." She continued.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked.

"Umm.. Yeah…. I am!" Cagalli said as she starts to eat and Milly follows.

"He'll go anything to have things done his way." Shiho said as she brings a glass of wine to her mouth and drinks.

"I see… So that's why Athrun said those things earlier." Cagalli said as she remembers Athrun's call.

"Athrun seems really serious about you, Cagalli-chan." Shiho said smiling.

Cagalli was about to say something when Milly suddenly spoke.

"See? I knew it!" Milly said.

"You should leap right into his arms." She continued as she look at Cagalli.

"But…" Cagalli protested.

"If you can't reciprocate Athrun's feelings, then there's no need to force yourself." Shiho said calmly.

"But if you had special feelings for him, you two have my support."

Cagalli sighs and smiled to Shiho.

"I'm glad that Athrun has really changed, huh." Shiho said happily.

"He has become more honest to himself and become more of a man." She continued.

Cagalli looks down.

"I think he owes it all to you, Cagalli-chan." Shiho look at her.

Cagalli look at Shiho with uneasy look.

"But I don't think that I'll really fit in with wealthy people." she said in uneasy tone.

"I'm just poor and ordinary." She continued.

"If Athrun-san is really serious then he'll do anything to try to fit with us." Milly said.

"You're right!" Shiho agrees with Milly.

"You're Miriallia-chan, right? Do you have a boyfriend?" Shiho asked as she thinks an idea for Cagalli and Athrun to get closer.

Milly blushed as she look down.

"Umm… Yes… I did…" she said shyly.

"Well… I have a plan. How about to test whether he's suitable for you?" Shiho said as she look at Cagalli.

Cagalli look more curious and confused.

"Huh?" she said.

**Zala Mansion, Athrun's Room.**

Athrun and his friends were playing cards when suddenly Athrun loose his patience due of loosing a lot of times.

"I had enough of it! This is boring!" Athrun said angrily as she loose his patience.

"Athrun's crushing defeat!" Dearka exclaimed.

"I 'CAN'T' understand why people play cards!" Athrun said as he lay down on his bed look pissed.

"Its 'DON'T' not 'CAN'T' understand the intention." Yzak said.

"SHUT UP!" Athrun shouted angrily and his phone started to rings. He answered it in an angry tone.

"HUH?? WHAT IS IT?!" He answered angrily then he suddenly shut his mouth and jerkily sits up as he notice who's the caller from the other line.

"Oh… Yeah??" He said as he look at his friends.

"Kira you won." Dearka said.

"I haven't played this in a while." Kira said smiling.

"You must be joking!! You BAKA!!" Athrun shouted and disconnects the call.

His friends look at him curiously.

"Who was that?" Dearka asked.

Athrun's mood starts to change from anger to happy.

"Alright! Let's get it on!" he said happily and went back to his seat.

"The game's just getting started!" he exclaimed.

"You still wanna play?" Yzak asked curiously.

"Let's play!"

"Maybe you should stop playing." Dearka said.

"If I said I'll play, then I'll play!" Athrun said childishly.

"I won't let you beat me and run away!" he continued.

"Why are you suddenly in a good mood?" Dearka asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Yzak said and look at Athrun.

"Don't tell me that was Cagalli on the phone, huh?" he said grinning as he looks at Athrun for answer.

"That baka…" Athrun said grinning.

"She asked me to go on a double date tomorrow." He said grinning.

"DOUBLE DATE?!" The three guys exclaimed in disbelief.

"She asked me if I would go out on a commoner's date." Athrun grins more.

"What a question!" he laughs happily like a boy.

"Is that why you're so happy?" Dearka said grinning.

"Isn't that great, Athrun?" Yzak said also grinning.

"No, it's not!" Athrun said.

"Huh?" Both the two guys said in curiousity.

Kira look at Athrun silently.

"The almighty Zala Athrun-sama, I could never do something childish as double date!" Athrun said.

"I turn her down right away." He said laughing.

"Then if it's not because of the double date then why you're in such a good mood?" Dearka asked look confused.

"She wants to meet by the Saigo-san statue in Ueno Park." Athrun said. (A/N: There's a statue of Saigo Takamori in Ueno Park. He was one of the most influential samurai in Japanese history.)

"NO WAY!" he said laughing.

"Then… would you mind if I go instead of you?" Kira said suddenly.

"Eh?" Athrun said as he looks at Kira.

"Oh, but.. You know.. She said she wants to meet in front of Saigo-san." He said weirdly.

"You're acting weird." Kira said.

"No, I'm not!."

"Yes, you are."

"Mou! Stop it!!"

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli was talking to Milly at the phone and look nervous.

"Milly! What should I do?"

"Do what?" Milly said from the other line.

"That fool told me that Kira Yamato's coming tomorrow!"

"What the heck? What about Athrun-san?"

"This plan won't work. He's not gonna bring himself down to our standards." Cagalli said nervously.

"You might be happy since your prince charming is coming." Milly said happily from the other line.

"But there's no point anymore, right?" she continued.

Cagalli sighs.

"You see Milly… I don't know what's in those two guys minds." She said.

"You know don't think that too much. Just act normal." Milly said.

Cagalli was about to say something when suddenly another call came.

"Oh, Milly, I'm sorry. I have another call. I'll call you later, okay?" She said as she ends the call and answers the incoming call.

"H-Hello?" She said nervously.

"It's me, Kira Yamato." Kira said from the other line.

"Eh?!" Cagalli exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm downstairs right now." He said.

Cagalli gasped.

"HAH?!"

Cagalli hurriedly went downstairs to meet Kira.

"Konbanwa!" Cagalli greets him as she reach to him.

"Athrun's probably gonna show up tomorrow." Kira said.

"Eh?"

"I thin he's going to call you before he left."

"Huh?" Cagalli said nervously.

"That's all. Bye." Kira said and left.

"Umm… Hey!" Cagalli follows him.

Kira turns around.

"Do you have a minute?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure." He said.

Cagalli and Kira went to the bench in front of the condo.

"Did something happen to you?" Cagalli asked.

"You've been acting strange ever since you came back from France." She continued.

"Maybe you're right." Kira agrees.

"Did something happen over there?"

"Everyday was full of happiness."

"The two of us would make meals that we're not familiar with everyday."

"We'd stay up all night talking about our childhood."

"Oh, we talk about you a lot. 

Cagalli look at Kira.

"You did?" She said in disbelief.

"Lacus said that she likes you tremendously." Kira said softly.

"but… we couldn't keep it up for long." He said bitterly and stands up.

"When Lacus started getting busy…I became all alone."

"_He's alone??"_ Cagalli thought sadly and silently listens to him.

"I couldn't do anything for her."

"I remember the time when you first stood up to Athrun."

Cagalli recalls the scene when she first punches Athrun. (A/N: See the previous chapters.)

"I really thought that you were right." Kira continued.

"I… I couldn't do anything for the person I loved." He said sadly.

"Why am I telling all of this to you?" he laughs bitterly and face her.

"That's not true.." Cagalli said.

She looks at him and stands up.

"You're not someone who has nothing to offer." Cagalli said sadly.

"At school… When everyone did all those awful things to me… you save me…" she continued.

"You were the only one who's on my side… that's why… even if it isn't much, you… save me many-many times…"

"The fact that I'm here right now… is that I owe it all to you, Kira Yamato…"

Kira look at her and was about to say something when Cagalli's phone rings.

"Cagalli… I…"

Cagalli picks up her phone.

"Isn't that Athrun?" Kira asked.

Cagalli nods and answers it.

"About tomorrow's commoner double date… I'll be there. That's all." Athrun said directly from the other line and disconnects the call.

Cagalli look at her phone and blinks.

"What the heck?! What's up with him?!" She hissed angrily.

"He said that he'll go tomorrow?" Kira asked.

"Yeah… That's all he said and hangs up his phone." She said and sighs.

"Honestly! What's with him?" she said angrily.

Suddenly Uzumi went out and looks for her. Cagalli gasped and push Kira away to leave.

"Sorry, I'll see you at school." She said and hurriedly runs back to the condo as Ulen saw her as she came back to the condo.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Sorry. There was a dog over there." She lied.

"A dog?" Uzumi said.

"I'm a dog, huh?" Kira said smiling ands about to leave when he saw Cagalli's personal phone that she uses with Athrun. He picks it up and about to give to her when Cagalli went back inside with her father.

"I guess I'll return this at school…" he sighs and leaves.

**Next Day, the day of the Double Date**

Cagalli and Athrun were standing in front of Saigo's statue waiting for Milly and her boyfriend.

"They're late…" Cagalli said worriedly.

"What's with them huh?!" Athrun said angrily.

"I can't believe these commoners are making me wait!"

"Baka, don't let your temper loose or else! It's my best friend and her boyfriend. Okay?" Cagalli warns Athrun.

"Alright!" Athrun said and scowls.

"Good!"

**Midnight Insanity: Thank You for reviewing my fanfic. If you want to read HYD's manga online try to look at or **

**Ella Z****ala: thanks for reviewing and thanks for the suggestion but I'm not planning to crossover this fanfic story with some other anime. I like this story, so again thanks for reviewing and I hope you understand.**

**Asucaga Lover:**** Thanks for the review. I feel also, I also HATE MEER. Teehee… **

**A/N: Again, gomen for the late update and thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this one.**

**If some mistakes then forgive me, I'm just a human not a perfect person.**

**Gomen, if my editor didn't edit this or even myself,**** both of us got our selves busy so we didn't get chance to edit it.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


	8. The Ruined Date, Misunderstandings

**A/N:Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! For the late update! I'm so busy from my last update! XP I'm already in my sem-break (for only one week! Sucks isn't it?) and this is my only chance to finish my latest chapter. I hope you understand me. ******

**I thanks for those people who reviewed the last chapter, namely: Yumi2001, Lore Lock, JC-Zala and the Rest of my reviewers. Thank you! Thank you! ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD even the HYD.**

**Chapter 8: The Ruined Date, Misunderstandings and Confessions**

Cagalli and Athrun were at the park where Saigo's statue stands, they're waiting for Milly and her boyfriend to arrive.

"Sheesh! It's been fifteen minutes and they're late!" Athrun said angrily losing his temper.

"I told you, lose your temper or else!" Cagalli hissed.

"Okay, fine!"

"Cagalli!" Milly calls her as she and her boyfriend arrive.

Cagalli turns around and saw Milly and her boyfriend.

"Gomen, if we're late!" Milly said in apologetic tone.

"It's okay Milly." Cagalli said and look at Milly's boyfriend. A guy with short brown hair and pair of green eyes wears a blue shirt with a jacket on the top of it and jeans.

"Hello, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha. I'm Miriallia's best friend. It's nice to meet you." Cagalli introduce herself and bows a bit.

"This is Zala-san." She introduces Athrun to Milly and her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mirialla Haw. Cagalli's best friend since childhood." Milly said as he introduces herself to Athrun.

"This is my boyfriend, Tolle Koenig" she introduces her boyfriend Tolle.

"What? What? Your name is Zala?" Tolle said and laughs.

"Zala is like a last name, right? That name is really something!" he laughs again.

"Huh?" Athrun said, confused. Both Milly and Cagalli look at Tolle weirdly.

"_What's up with him??"_ Cagalli thought weirdly.

"Let's go." Tolle said as he drags off Milly.

"What the hell is that?!" Athrun said angrily.

"Let's just have fun, okay?" Cagalli said trying to lose the tension around them.

"What kind of greeting is that, even thought that they're late?!"

Cagalli look down and sighs.

"Honestly!" Athrun hissed then look down at Cagalli.

"Anyway, where are we going?" he asked.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you?" Cagalli asked as she looks up at him.

"Ueno Zoo." She said directly.

"Huh?! Ueno Zoo" Athrun exclaimed.

**Inside the Ueno Zoo**

Cagalli, Milly, Athrun and Tolle buy tickets and enter the zoo, walks along with people coming in the zoo.

"Hey, I haven't been to a zoo for such a long time! What about you, Zala-kun?" Tolle said.

"This is my first time." Athrun said coldly.

"Are you serious?" Tolle said in disbelief.

"So this is your first time seeing live animals?" He mocked Athrun.

"Oh, you're scared of animals!" he continues mocking Athrun.

Athrun starts to lose his temper, Cagalli notice it and diverts the conversation.

"Oh, I haven't been to a zoo since junior high, right, Milly?" She said as she tries to change the topic. Milly nods as she agrees with her.

"If I wanted to see animals, I'd do to African Savannah." Athrun said tries to control his anger.

"Huh? The Savannah?" Tolle asked in confusion.

"How lucky! Are you some kinda rich boy?" he continues.

"Rich boy?" Athrun said look irritated.

Cagalli, Milly, Athrun and Tolle watch Chimpanzees.

"Hey, look aren't they look cute?" Cagalli asked.

"Or should I say… those monkeys look like Zala-kun?" Tolle insulted Athrun.

Athrun and Cagalli glace at Tolle.

"_I want to cut his tongue to keep his mouth shut!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

Athrun look at Tolle in a death-glare look.

"You…" he said in calm anger.

Tolle look at him.

"Be careful what you say of. Even a Buddha has 3 faces." (A/N: I based it on what Matsumoto aka Tsukasa in HYD said at the zoo park. _**"Even a patient person will only have 3 chances."**_ That's the correct saying based on the Live Action Series.)

Cagalli look at Athrun.

"Huh?" Cagalli said.

Tolle laugh then look at Athrun.

"What does suppose to mean? I don't get it." He said with a mocking smile.

"Anyway you're a funny guy." He continued then walks away.

Milly feel bad on what happened and faces the couple.

"I'm sorry!" Milly apologized and runs after Tolle.

"Chotto, Tolle-kun!" She called as she runs after Tolle.

Cagalli pretends to laugh and look nervous.

"T-Those two seems to get along well, huh?" She said nervously as she saw Athrun's unpainted look face.

"Is this what a commoner's date is all about?! Huh?!" He said angrily.

"Who the hell is that JERK?! And why is your friend going out with a jerk like him?! I don't believe it!" He shouted at her.

"You don't need to shout at me!" Cagalli shouted back.

Athrun sighs.

"I'm Sorry." Cagalli apologized.

"It's really hard to believe. I didn't expect that Milly's boyfriend act like a stupid-jerk."

Athrun sighs, Cagalli look at him.

"I though that the guy Milly was dating would be a more decent person." She continued.

Athrun look down at him and she sighs.

"Maybe we should go home now…"

"If we go home now, your friend feels more badly." Athrun said softly.

"You're maybe right."

"Don't worry. I won't hit him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…. But still he's really pissing me off!"

Cagalli smiles.

"Arigatou…" She said smiling at him.

Athrun look at her then blushes.

"Zala-kun! Zala-kun!" Tolle called him in a mocking tone.

Athrun's eyes narrowed in anger and about to approach Tolle when Cagalli went in front of him and look at the couple.

"Coming!" She said then look at Athrun.

"You promised me that you won't hit him."

"Yeah…. Just keep that jerk away from me."

"I'll try…"

Cagalli and Athrun were at the penguin section, she's taking pictures of the cute penguins when Athrun noticed that Cagalli didn't bring her another cell phone.

"Where's 'OUR PERSONAL USE' cell phone?"

"Umm... I left it at home."

"_Oh Crap! I think I dropped it somewhere near back home last night! I hope Kira saw it!" _Cagalli thought nervously.

"Oh, Really?" Athrun said curiously.

"Speaking of which, when I call you last night were you alone?"

Cagalli look at Athrun then remembers her conversation with Kira last night.

"O-Of course I'm alone." She smiled at Athrun nervously then walks away from him.

"I see..." He said then catches up with Cagalli as he noticed that she's walks away.

"Hey! Wait up!"

**After 30 Minutes**

Cagalli was reading the brochure when she felt someone touch her face, she startle and stands up jerkily and saw Athrun holding a cute white teddy bear stuff toy.

"Athrun!" she said in surprised.

"Here, you want this, right? It's yours," Athrun said and hands the stuff toy then walks away.

Cagalli stares at the stuff toy then to Athrun then back to the stuff toy.

"How VERY thoughtful of him!" Cagalli said in disbelief.

Cagalli and Athrun walks around the zoo when Cagalli saw a cute lesser panda.

"Ow! He's so cute!!" Cagalli said and runs towards to the cage and watch the lesser panda eats.

Athrun look amused and shook his head and went besides her.

"Oh, it's a 'lesson' panda." Athrun said.

"Huh?!" Cagalli said and look at him.

"No, It's 'lesser' panda also known as 'red panda'." She explained then chuckles.

Athrun look at her then shook his head.

"I think you're the one who's mistaking."

"It's 'lesson' panda."

Cagalli laughs softly and shook her head.

"You're such a moron." She said smiling and walks away.

Athrun look at her then smiles and follows her.

"YOU'RE the moron." He said laughing.

The couple was looking around the surroundings.

"You know, going out on a date like this.. Finally makes us seems more like a real couple." Athrun said in a bit serious tone then he look at Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed and she quickly hides it.

"Anou… Listen, about that." She said as she faces him seriously.

"Don't worry… It didn't give me a wrong idea." He said in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"I know I said that we're dating in front of Kira, I did that coz I don't want any guy approaches you. Look, Cagalli I'm serious about you, but I know you haven't told me one how you really felt about me."

Cagalli looks down then Athrun faces her look at her seriously.

"But, when I said that I love you it was the truth."

Cagalli look surprised and nervous then she sighs.

"I'll wait until your heart opens can give me an honest reply." Athrun said in a serious tone.

Cagalli look at him with confusion, they both look at each other. It was Athrun who withdraw and looks away.

"Well, I'm sure you'll regret it if you turn down a _perfect_ guy like me." Athrun said as he faces the pond with Japanese carps and Swans.

"They say the fish you let get away... are swimming." He continued. (A/N: Actually it's a mistake saying from Matsumoto who role as Tsukasa in Hana Yori Dango, the correct saying is '_When catching a Fish while fishing, you feel as of the fish is bigger than it should be.'_)

Cagalli sweat drops and coughs. Athrun look at her and rubs her back.

"Hey!" Tolle said as he approaches the couple, Cagalli look at Tolle with a calm anger look.

"Was that a joke or are you really that stupid?" He mocked Athrun.

Athrun start losing his patience and face Tolle with a calm angry look on his face.

"What do you mean?!" he shouted angrily.

Cagalli look more worried and tried to stop Athrun. Milly joins them with a worried look on her face. Tolle laughs hysterically.

"By the chance are youi naturally dumb?" Tolle said while laughing at Athrun.

Athrun clutch his fist with control anger.

"Uh, wanna go buy something to drink?" Cagalli asked nervously.

"I'm thirsty..." she continued.

"Okay, I'll go buy something for everybody." Tolle said then face Milly asked for the money.

Milly was about to get money from her wallet when Tolle suddenly gets her wallet from her hand and left. Cagalli look Milly with a worried look.

"ATHHA!" Athrun suddenly shouts that makes Cagalli startle.

"Yes?" Cagalli said in surprised.

"I'm going to the men's room." Athrun said as he walks away.

"Okay... go ahead." Cagalli said and sighs.

Both Cagalli and Milly sits on a near-by bench.

"I'm sorry about that Cagalli." Milly apologized.

"No, it's okay. You know I feel like I'm on pins and needles." Cagalli said.

"I can crack at any moment." She continued.

"He's not usually like that, but..." Milly explains.

"I mean, I don't think he's a bad person." She continued.

"Eh? Like that?" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"Like that kind of attitude?" she looks at Milly.

"I mean, like... I don't want to build a wall between us." Milly said with a smile plastered on her face.

"If Athrun heard that kind of crap at Destiny Academy, he'd be dead meat! Dead meat!" Cagalli said.

"I don't like his attitude." She continued.

"Cagalli..."

Meanwhile, Athrun went out the men's room when suddenly he saw Tolle at the entrance, he ignore him and walks faster to keep distance with him.

"Zala-kun. Hey, wait up!" Tolle said as he tried to catch up with Athrun.

"Let ditch those girls and find someone else." Tolle continued.

Athrun jaw flexed with frustration and tried to control his temper.

"_I could kill this jerk for sure!!"_ Athrun thought angrily.

"Huh?" he said in controlled anger.

"Okay I tell you the truth I saw some girls earlier and I told them that I'm a cool guy and now they're begging to see me again!" Tolle laughs.

Athrun ignore Tolle and pretend that he didn't hear him. His temper start to loose and he don't want to break his promise to Cagalli.

"Hey, I'm thinking. Are you an _'Idiot'_ or something?" Tolle asked in mock tone and then he left.

Athrun clutch his fist in anger and his jaw flexed as his tried to control his temper. He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath to reduce his anger.

Milly notice that the two guys were about an hour late and they taking too long to go to the men's room and buy some drinks.

"Where are they?" Milly said as she looks around to find the two guys.

"Yeah… they took so long to get those drinks and I'm worried about Athrun." Cagalli said in a worried tone.

"We better look for them." Milly said.

"Yeah…" Cagalli nods.

The two girls start to search the two missing guys. Meanwhile, Tolle joins Athrun again as he buys a drink.

"You know I'm just dating Milly for now, but… Honestly, I'm bored. I mean, she's such a drag." Tolle confess.

"I don't want to hear about your craps!" Athrun said in controlled anger and walks away trying to get distance from Tolle.

Tolle follows Athrun.

"No need to act cool let just leave them. He said as he follows Athrun.

"I mean… Honestly your date is not that pretty." He continued as he insults Cagalli and laughs.

Athrun starts to loose his temper that he to control earlier. He clutches his fist so tight as he tried not to hit Tolle.

"How dare you insult Athha?" he said in almost angry whisper.

"Huh? What did you say?" Tolle said as he put his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"I'll introduce you to some hot chicks." He continued.

"_That's it!! I can't hold this anymore! I'm sorry Athha but I'm going to break my promise!"_ Athrun thought in frustration and his temper hit to end.

He faces Tolle and hit his face. Tolle step backwards as Athrun hits him.

"What the hell are you doing, you jerk?!" Tolle shouted and approaches Athrun.

Athrun harshly grabs his collar and look at him so angry.

"How dare you say that to Athha, huh?!" Athrun shouts and push Tolle that makes him falls on the ground. He went to the top of him and hits him more. Cagalli and Milly saw them and runs towards to the two.

"If you say another insulting word to Cagalli, I'll kill you!" Athrun said angrily and stands up.

Tolle looks so weak, Milly went to Tolle.

"Are you okay?" Milly asked.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going home!" Athrun said angrily then look at Milly.

"You should go find someone more decent to go out with." He said as he calms down a bit.

Milly look up at Athrun in a worried and confused look.

"A-Athrun…" Cagalli said.

"ATHHA!" Athrun said controlled anger and look at Cagalli.

"If this is what you meant by a commoner's date, I'm not going to do this again." He said and walks away.

"A-Athrun!!" Cagalli calls him.

"What did you do to Zala-san?" Milly asked.

"Like I know!" Tolle said angrily as he sits up slowly.

"What's with him?! I just put my hand on his shoulder for a sec then he suddenly hit me!" he continued.

Cagalli look at Tolle in confusion.

"You just put your hand on his shoulder?" She asked.

"That's right! And before he hits me he something that I couldn't hear! There's something wrong with him!" Tolle said as he stands up slowly.

"Tolle-kun!" Milly said trying to stop Tolle.

"_Why?? You broke your promise, Athrun!"_ Cagalli thought.

"I made time just the two of you today!"Tolle said. Cagalli look at him.

"You know what I mean?!"

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Why he beat me up?" Tolle said as he brush off the dirt from his shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry." Cagalli apologized.

"It's too late for apologize." He mocked and walks away.

"I'm really sorry…" Cagalli apologized and bows a bit to Tolle.

Milly went to Cagalli's side and stare at her boyfriend with a worried look.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'M GOING HOME!! I'm so pissed, I can't stand it!!" Tolle shouted and left.

Cagalli looks down, Milly look so disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Milly." Cagalli apologized again in a sad tone. Milly look at her.

"It wasn't your fault, Cagalli." Milly said. Cagalli look at Milly.

"I'm sure Tolle-kun said something to start it. So don't blame yourself. Zala-san wouldn't hit someone without having a reason, right?" she continued still look disappointed on what happened.

Cagalli sighs.

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm really sorry if our double turns like this." She said.

"Tolle-kun has been saying mean things all day. I was kinda scared." Milly laughs nervously.

"I guess that this will be the end of our relationship." Milly said as she controlled her tears.

"Milly…" Cagalli said then sighs.

**Night Time, Athha Residence**

Cagalli was on her room holding her white teddy bear stuff toy that Athrun gave to her earlier that day and start thinking.

"_Why Athrun?? Did Tolle say something that makes you hit him??_" Cagalli thought.

Flashes starts to come to her mind about what Athrun said to her earlier that day.

**Flash Back**

"_If we go home now, your friend won't be very happy with you."_

"_I'll wait until your heart can give me an honest reply."_

**En****d of Flash Back**

Cagalli lies on her bed and stares at the ceiling. She still remembers on how Athrun beat up Tolle.

"Which side of him should I believe?" Cagalli said to herself.

"Cagalli-neechan! Come here quick!" Shin called her.

"Coming!" She answered back and went out of her room.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun was on his room trying to solve his Rubik's cube, he already solves two patterns, only four left and he smiled.

Shiho leans against the window then look at her younger brother.

"What, you ended up beating her best friend's boyfriend?" She asked in disbelief.

"You should hold your temper!"

"I did but the jerk insult Cagalli! I can't just let anyone insult her!"

Shiho sighs.

"A double date disaster, huh?" she asked.

Athrun starts suspecting Shiho regarding on how she knows about his double date with Cagalli.

"Anyway, how'd you know I was with Athha?" he asked.

"Athrun, Listen…"

Athrun looks up at Shiho then looks away, Shiho sits besides him.

"If you don't get a good hold of her heart, you make ended up like me. You're gonna make the same mistake I made before." She said in a worried tone.

Athrun look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Do you know who your real enemy is?"

Athrun look down.

"Yeah… I know…" he said.

**Attha Residence**

Cagalli went to the living and she looks surprised when she saw Patrick Zala, Athrun's father arrive at their house.

"I apologize for dropping by here so late." He said without emotions on his face.

Ray, Patrick's assistant bows to them as they bow back.

"_Why is he here? Is this regarding about Athrun??"_ Cagalli thought worriedly.

"Ray." Patrick called his assistant.

"Yes?" Ray replied.

"Show them." He ordered.

Ray calls the two bodyguards who's standing at the corner and holding two suitcases. They put on the table before Cagalli's family and opens the suitcases and reveals million dollars cash.

"Wow!" Shinn said in surprised while Cagalli and Uzumi registered their surprised on their faces.

"_W-What is he up to?!" _Cagalli thought.

"I apologize for my directness." Patrick said with coldness in his tone.

"There's 600 million yen here." He continued.

"600 million?!" Both Uzumi and Shinn exclaimed.

Patrick looks at Cagalli, emotionlessly.

"In exchange, I would like Cagalli to stop seeing Athrun." He said without changing his tone.

"Eh?!" Cagalli exclaimed, her eyes were wide open.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but it seems that your family is in financial crisis." Patrick smirks.

"Yes, we are in financial crisis." Uzumi said.

"Father!" Shinn said.

"Yes, I know." Uzumi said.

"As you know, Athrun has a future ahead of him. Now isn't the time for him to be tripping over pebbles?" Patrick said in a mocking tone.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed in controlled anger.

"Please accept this money." He continued as he look at Cagalli.

"Don't tell me.." he laughs with sarcasm.

"Don't tell me that you're seriously in love with him?" He amusedly said.

"I don't mind if it's only a fling." He continued with sarcasm in his tone.

Ray step forward.

"Please excuse the executive director." He said.

"What he meant is that your daughter may get hurt." He continued.

"Sir?"

Uzumi stands up and went to the kitchen he opens the ref and gets the one liter bottle of water and opens it, he walks towards to Patrick and pour it on his head. All of them look shocked as they look at Patrick and Uzumi.

"What are you doing?!" Ray said.

"Father!" Cagalli said.

"Take your damn money and get lost!" Uzumi said in controlled anger.

"I supposed that the rich people would have no idea how a parent feel when their child are insulted!" he continued.

Patrick looks at Uzumi and gives him a death glare look.

"It's cold!" he said then gives him a mocking smile.

"Are you sure about this? Do you know who you messing with?"

"Its suits you coz your nothing but a heartless man!" Uzumi said angrily.

Patrick stood up then looks at Uzumi with controlled anger.

"My APOLOGIES for dropping so late!" he said angrily and bumps Uzumi and walks out the house.

Uzumi fell on his knees so weakly, Shinn went to him, look worried.

"Father! Are you okay?" Shinn asked worriedly.

Cagalli approach Uzumi and Shinn.

"Father, I have a different opinion of you! Thank you!" she said.

"I was so touched!" she continued.

Uzumi look at Cagalli.

"Listen, Cagalli. Listen Carefully." He said as he looks at Cagalli.

Cagalli nods.

"Make sure that you won't broke up with Athrun and marry him someday!." He said.

"Huh?!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You must marry him!"

"Father, that's crazy! I can't marry him!"

"You MUST marry Zala-san!"

Cagalli sighs and stands up.

"_I guess I have no choice... but really marry that 'baka'?"_ Cagalli thought and look out at the window.

**Athrun's Bachelor Pad**

Athrun and his gang were on his pad, Dearka and Yzak were playing PS3 while Kira reading a magazine and Athrun was sitting on the sofa bed near the window.

Athrun decided to send a sms message to Cagalli thru their 'personal use' cell phone.

Kira wears his jacket and walks towards to the door. Dearka notice him and stops him before Kira opens the door.

"Kira, what's wrong?" he asked but Kira did not answer.

Kira notice that something's ringing in his pocket. He bring it out and saw that Cagalli's cell phone rings, he shows it to Athrun. Athrun look shock as he saw Cagalli's cell phone at Kira's. He jerkily stood up and look at Kira.

"Kira.." he said as he look at Kira.

"Why do you have that?" he asked.

"I went over to Attha's place yesterday." Kira said.

Athrun recalls what Cagalli said earlier at the Zoo.

"_I left it in my room."_

"_That late night, of course I'm alone."_

Athrun look confused and control his feelings.

"When I called her... were you with her by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. But... I'm just passing by..." Kira said as he hands the cell phone to Athrun and left.

"What is it all about?" Athrun said to himself.

Dearka went to the table and gets the magazine that Kira reads before he left, Yzak joins him.

"Athrun, look at this." Yzak said but Athrun look in deep in thought.

"_Why? Why did you lied, Cagalli?"_

**Next Day, ****School Cafeteria at Destiny Gakuen**

Cagalli arrives at the school cafeteria as one of her classmates told her to go to the school cafeteria to meet with Athrun. She saw Athrun as he walks towards to her.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked.

"Maybe." Athrun said as he looks at her with a cold stare.

"Let me hear first."

"Sure."

"Listen, I can't let myself be half-hearted about my feelings towards you."

Cagalli look at him.

"Explain to me what happened between you and Tolle-kun, yesterday."

"Forget that, what about this?"

Athrun shows her cell phone.

"You told me that you left it at home."

"Why do you have that?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"That not important, just answer my question."

"It's not important?"

"Tell me why you beat up Tolle!"

"I don't want to say it."

"Do you hit people without having a reason?"

"LIKE I SAID, HE PISSED ME OFF, SO I KICKED HIS ASS! THAT'S ALL IT WAS!"

"What is that?"

"I guess you're that kind of person. You don't care if you destroy the happiness of others!"

"Oh?" Athrun mocked.

"They broke up? That's great"

Cagalli lose her temper and raise her hand and slap him.

"What the hell is that for?!" Athrun shouted.

"You pissed me off, so I slapped you!" Cagalli shouted back.

"Look.."

"When you lose your temper there are things you should and shouldn't do! Because you, Milly is sad now!"

"Someday she's gonna thank me!"

"Are you that stupid?!"

"You haven't changed one bit!" She controlled emotions.

"Giving red notice to people... You're a lowlife, scumbag, and a big damn bully! You're human trash!" Cagalli said in controlled anger.

Athrun look hurt. Notice it before he hides it.

"What did you say?!"

"I don't want to look at your face anymore!" Cagalli walks away.

"Hey, wait!" Athrun said.

Cagalli stop near at the exit.

"And by the way, yesterday, your father went to our place."

Athrun look shock, his eyes were wide open.

"Huh?"

"He brought us a huge sum of money. He told me to give up on you."

Athrun took a step towards to her. Cagalli look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Go tell your Dad that I won't have anything to do with you anymore. He doesn't need to worry." She said and walks out.

Athrun stares at the door and looks down.

"_Why did he interfere?!"_

**Fire Exit**

Cagalli went to the fire exit and express herself by shouting out.

"ZALA-KUN, BAKA!!" she shouts out and takes a deep breath.

"I'm such an idiot for having even a little belief in him." She mumbles.

"Did you two have a fight yesterday?" A voice came from her behind said.

Cagalli look back and saw Kira, she blushed.

"A fight or whatever, there's nothing between me and him." She said stubbornly.

Kira approaches her. Cagalli start to get nervous.

"I see." Kira said as he looks at her.

"He's such a big jerk." She said then she was look surprised when Kira suddenly hug her.

"H-Hey!' She said blushing.

"_What did just happen? Am I dreaming?!" _Cagalli thought.

"Why didn't I fall in love with you until now?" Kira said as he held her close.

"Eh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"Just give me a minute. Let me hold you"

"Did something happen to you?" she asked.

Kira felt silent for a second and hugs her tight.

"I'm sorry. Just let me hold you for a while." He said.

Cagalli hesitate for a while and then she hugs him back, she look around then her eyes open wide as she saw Athrun leaning against the door frame, looking at them with those cold and emotionless eyes.

"Why?" he said coldly. "Is that how it is?" he continued.

Kira heard his voice and quickly let go of Cagalli and look at Athrun.

"Athrun..."

"_W-what should I do?"_ Cagalli thought.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you like this one. **

**R&R Onegaishimasu! ******


	9. A CoolOff, a Date and New Relationship?

**A/N: Minna-san! Gomen! Gomen! For not updating this fanfic for a w****hile since my last update. .cry. I'm kinda busy these pass few months since I last updated. Thanks for those who review the chapter that I updated last time. :3**

**I also got a **_**TWILIGHT **_**addiction this last month (December) since I watch and read the whole series and I can't think of anything, meaning mental blocked. The venom spread through my veins until to my brain. Edward Cullen invaded my mind until now, good thing I'm back to my normal self slowly. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GS/GSD or even the HYD. Only some scenes of it.**

**Chapter 9: A Cool-Off, a Date and New Relationship?!**

Cagalli look at Athrun in shocked, she look at Kira then back to Athrun.

"A-Athrun..." she said with a trembling voice.

"I see... this is your reply..." Athrun said in a cold and emotionless voice. "Now it's clear ..." he continued and left.

"Athrun!" Cagalli said as Athrun left. She looks down and sighs.

"He always jumps to conclusions" she mumbles.

"I wonder if that so..." Kira said. "He maybe always likes that but he has good reasons." He continued and left.

"Eh? Yamato!" Cagalli runs after Kira but he already left. She looks down at the floor and saw her 'own personal use' cell phone that Athrun gave to her, she picks it up and thinks.

"_Maybe I should tell him that he's jumping to conclusions..."_ Cagalli thought.

**School Cafeteria**

Athrun went to the school cafeteria with his not-so-good-mood. Other students start to greet but he replied them with beatings. Dearka and Yzak saw him and try to stop him.

"Athrun, what are you doing?!" Dearka said as he tried to stop Athrun.

"Just leave me alone!" Athrun said angrily and pushes Yzak and Dearka away from him.

"Athrun!" Kira said as he arrives. Athrun looks at him with cold stare.

"Yzak, Dearka." Athrun said with any emotions. "From now on, we're ignoring Kira."

"What?!" Yzak said in disbelief, while Dearka remains calm. "What are you talking about?" Dearka asked.

"He's no longer our friend." Athrun continued, Kira look at him with hurtful-look-eyes.

"He's a back-stabber. So, from now on, Kira will be no longer ZAFT member." Athrun declared. All of the students look at them.

"Athrun!!" Cagalli said as she arrives. Athrun tense and back at her then to Kira, Kira look at him.

"Kira, I want you to leave ZAFT." Athrun said with any emotions. Cagalli gasped. "You're no my friend." He continued.

"Athrun, calm down!" Yzak said. Dearka went to Kira.

"What's going on, Kira?" Dearka asked.

Cagalli approaches Athrun. "You just misunderstood, Athrun!" she said. Athrun walk pass her then to Kira. He coldly looks at Athrun then left.

Both Dearka and Yzak confused and have no choice but to follow Athrun, leaving Kira and Cagalli with the other students.

Fllay's group looks at her with disgust.

"How horrible!" one of Fllay's friend said as she look at her.

"ZAFT is breaking up?" Fllay said as she blames Cagalli. "This is low-life-bitch's fault!" she continued.

Cagalli lose her patience and about attack Fllay when Kira grabs her hand and stops her.

"Cagalli." Kira said. Cagalli looks at him then to his hand, she started to blush.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you." Kira said.

**Zala's Company**

Meer went to see Athrun's father.

"What to you want?" Patrick asked in a cold voice.

"Like you Sir, we have the same enemy. Cagalli Yula Athha. I also despised her; I want to help you to get rid of her." Meer said.

"I can destroy her without your help. Instead of this why don't you accept this money?" Patrick said as he motions to Ray to show her a huge some of money.

Meer look at the suitcase then to Patrick, her eyes were filled with anger and determination.

"I won't accept it, as I said before, I want to assist you." She said and left.

Patrick smirks as he looks at Ray with amusement. "That girl can't be trusted, can she?" he amusedly said.

Ray just stare to his boss and say nothing.

"But I like her." Patrick said and laughs.

**Destiny Academy**

Cagalli went to the fire escape and look down at the cell phone that Athrun gave to her. She sighs.

"_I should talk to him..."_ Cagalli thought.

"Are you concerned about Athrun?" Kira said from her behind that make Cagalli startles.

"Concerned? Of course not! I'm just mad at him." She said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Cagalli." Kira said as he went in front of her. "Would you like to go out with me on Sunday?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Cagalli blushed. "S-sure..." she said.

"Okay. Let's meet at the mall, okay?" Kira said smiling.

Cagalli smiles back faintly. "I have to go now, I have something to do." She excused herself and went to the door and opens it. "Ja~!"

"Ja~!" Kira said and waves. Cagalli waves back and left.

**Hallway**

Cagalli looks around as she looks for Athrun. "Where the heck is he?" She said then looks up at the stairs towards to the rooftop.

**Rooftop**

"I hope he's there..." she said as she went up to the rooftop. As she opens the door she saw Athrun stares blankly at the sky. She takes a deep breath and went behind him.

"A-Athrun..." she called from his behind. Athrun look back at her with those cold and emotionless eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I think you misunderstood... what you see earlier...."

"It's already clear to me, that you like Kira!" he said angrily and grabbed her shoulders and makes her look at him. Cagalli flinched.

"I told you it just misunderstanding! I admit I like Kira but I don't know what are my true feelings for him and why Kira have to leave the ZAFT?"

"Coz he betrayed me and the ZAFT!"

"If you're angry with me then deal with me not Kira!"

"Cagalli... I told you I love you, my feelings for you were real!" He shook her. "Please tell me that I'm the one that you love not Kira!" He said.

He tried to claim her lips but shook her head to avoid his lips but Athrun caught her lips and kiss her roughly. Cagalli struggles, Athrun put more pressure on her lips and harshly ripped-off three buttons of her uniform. Cagalli starts to cry, Athrun notice Cagalli and stops and look at Cagalli.

"Cagalli... I didn't mean it.... I'm sorry." Athrun apologized and let go of Cagalli. 'I'm sorry..." Athrun apologized again and covers her with his jacket and left. Leaving Cagalli crying.

**Zala Mansion**

Dearka and Yzak went to the Zala Mansion to talk with Athrun.

"I can't believe you're getting so serious about Cagalli Yula Athha and forcing Kira to leave us." Yzak said. Athrun didn't react and look absent-minded. "Are you listening, Athrun?!" Yzak said angrily.

"You're annoying me, Yzak." Athrun said look annoyed. "Are you my brother-in-law or something?" he said sarcastically.

"Huh?! I'm only concerned about you and Kira!" Yzak continued.

"Athrun, what Kira did was terrible, but..." Dearka said. "He got some issues too." He continued as he hands a magazine to Athrun.

Athrun lazily look at the magazine and look surprised as what he saw in the magazine.

"Alright? Just let it aside." Dearka said. Athrun throws the magazine to Dearka.

"What are you doing?!" Dearka said as he loses his patience. "I was only suggesting that we should CONSIDER HOW KIRA FEELS!!" Dearka said angrily.

"Dearka..." Yzak said trying to calm down Dearka.

"I have enough of this... I'm leaving!" Dearka said and leaves Yzak follows leaving Athrun.

**JAPANESE SWEET SHOP**

Milly sends a sms message to Tolle to apologize about what happened to their messed-up double date.

"Ever since that day, Tolle hasn't called me." Milly said in a sad voice. Cagalli felt sorry for Milly.

"I'm really sorry, okay?" Cagalli apologized, she remember what happened on that day. "It was my fault for bringing Zala along." She sighs. "I'm so pissed off."

"He did all those awful things, and he acts like that HE's the victim!" Cagalli continues. "He's such a creep! He's selfish, he's stupid, and he's got a weird temper! And most of all, he's so stubborn!"

"You're so lucky to have Zala, Cagalli." Milly said.

"Eh?" Cagalli said as she looks at Milly.

"Whichever you fall for, in the end you'll get a good man." Milly continued.

Cagalli felt uneasy. "I told you there's nothing between me and him!" She denied.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli and her family were eating dinner, while eating Uzumi and Shinn were studying for Shinn's exams.

"Nito wo ou mono, ito mo ezu." Uzumi said. Cagalli chokes as she heard the question.

"I know! If you try to catch two things at once you'll fail to catch either one." Shinn answered.

"Good! Shinn! Keep studying so that you can also study at Destiny Gakuen." Uzumi said seriously.

"Oto-san?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"Cagalli!" Uzumi said.

"Hai?"

"Shinn!"

"Hai?"

"Listen very carefully." Uzumi continued.

"Father's... Father's been promoted to a chief position!" Uzumi announced as he shows his promotion letter. Both Cagalli and Shinn gasped in surprised.

"Congratulations, father!" Both Cagalli and Shinn greet Uzumi and claps.

"How cool!" Shinn said.

"I completely devoting myself to my career without letting other things distract me... made me who I am today!" Uzumi said proudly, both Cagalli and Shinn were look so happy.

"This is what you meant, father!" Shinn said happily.

"Cagalli, you're formally the '_chief_'s' first daughter!" Uzumi said. (A/N: In Japan, the term company president's daughter is a common term but not for the position chief.)

"Such a word that doesn't exist in Japanese." Cagalli said happily and wipe-off a tear on her eye.

"Nee-chan! This makes you more suitable for Zala-niisama now, huh?" Shinn said excitedly. Cagalli's smiles faded away as Shinn said and scowls. She looks at Shinn.

"Cagalli, don't get sidetracked. Set your sights on Zala!" Uzumi said. Cagalli sighs.

"She hit the jackpot!" Shinn said happily and claps.

**Cagalli's Room**

Cagalli stares at the cell phone that Athrun gave her. She stood up and grabs it and put it under her clothes in the drawer.

"I guess this is much better for a while." Cagalli said and sighs.

"_I'm sure he won't dare to calls me in this kind of circumstances..."_ Cagalli thought but her she feels so sad for think that Athrun won't ever calls or talk to her ever again. She feels that there's something missing when Athrun's not around. Yes, her life change when they have this crazy argument and turn into something else that can't name on it.

"_Yeah... My life change when we met... I think I already miss our stupid arguments..."_ Cagalli though again and laugh at the though through her mind. She smiled sadly.

**Zala Mansion**

Athrun was sitting on her floor carpet in his room, thinking deeply.

"_I should make her apologized.... Yeah.... that's the right thing to do."_ Athrun though then remembers Cagalli's look back at the Rooftop of their school building.

**Sunday, Kira and Cagalli's Date**

"I'm leaving!" Cagalli told her father as she went out the condo and takes a deep breath. She checks herself before leaving. She's wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a lime-green blazer and a yellow-green skirt with matching lime-green sandals in her feet. Her hair is getting a bit long from before, it reach until to her shoulders. She put a hairclip at the side.

"I guess this is better..." She mutters to herself and turn to the side. She gasped as she saw Athrun in front of her house, looking at her in a cold and emotionless eyes, her heart beats so fast as she saw him.

"_Why is he here?!"_ Cagalli though nervously.

Athrun look amazed as he saw her as she went out the condominium that she lives.

"_S-she's pretty!"_ Athrun thought hiding his amazement in his eyes and look at her in his usual cold and emotionless nature right before he met her. He approached her and he exams her from her to foot.

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" He asked her in a cold tone of his voice.

It makes Cagalli feel more nervous as Athrun approaches her.

"I-It's none of your business!" Cagalli nervously and tried to composed herself. She looks at his emotionless eyes. "Get out of my way!" She hissed. "I have a date with Yamato Kira." She passed through him.

Athrun grabs her arm quickly and pulls her quickly, he grips her hand so tight and makes Cagalli flinched.

"What are you doing?!" she said nervously and struggles herself free.

"If you apologized right now, I'll forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying this because this is your last chance!"

Cagalli struggles more.

"Forget about Kira." Athrun commands her.

Cagalli stops and look at him angrily. "What right do you have to command me?" She said in a controlled anger.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at her. "Don't question what I say!"

Cagalli makes herself free from Athrun's grip and look at him angrily.

"I'm sick and tired of being yanked around by your mood swings!" She shouted at him and runs away.

Athrun sighs. "Why can't you understand?" He left the place; he didn't know Ray watching him silently in the car hear the condominium. Meer was inside the car who also watching them.

"_This time I'll make sure that they won't to be together ever again..."_ Meer thought evilly.

**MALL**

Cagalli arrives at the mall; she went to the bookstore and stroll around.

"I'm so pissed!" She said to herself. "Well.. I think this is the right place to meet up with Kira, he loves to read anyway." She stops in front of the shelf of magazines and grabs one and flipped the pages. She stops on a certain page as she saw Lacus Clyne with a guy. It said that Lacus' engaged to a French Hollywood Actor.

"No way!" she said in disbelief as she reads the article. Flashback comes into her mind.

"_I can't do anything for her._"_ Kira said sadly._

"This is bad!" she continued. "If Kira finds out about this..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kira said as he came from her behind that makes Cagall startled in surprised and put down the magazine quickly. She faces him quickly and looks nervous, Kira look at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked in confusion as he looks at Cagalli. Cagalli smiles nervously. "Nothing." Cagalli said nervously as she smiles at him nervously. "Shall we get going?" she continued.

"Ok. Anyway I have to buy something." Kira said as he walks towards to the literature section but Cagalli blocks his way.

"Ah! I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink, okay? C'mon, let's go." Cagalli said nervously and drags him out the bookstore. "Hey, wait." Kira said in confusion. "Let's go!" Cagalli said.

Cagalli and Kira walks around the mall to look for some place to drink. Cagalli drags Kira to the Starbucks, it's one of the famous coffee shops in the country. _"I guess that this is better....?"_ Cagalli thought. She didn't notice that Athrun follows them secretly.

"This place is better." Cagalli said, smiling at Kira nervously. "Okay." Kira said as he pulled a chair for Cagalli, Cagalli sits silently. Kira went to the counter to get their orders. Cagalli silently waited for kira to get their orders, but her mind was thinking far-away. She's thinking of why Athrun came to her place earlier that morning.

**JAPANESE SWEETSTORE**

Milly was looking at her cell phone, Dearka and Yzak were there.

"Where's Cagalli?" Yzak asked.

"Isn't she had a date with Kira Yamato?" Milly said. The two guys look at her in shock. "WHAT?!" the guys said in disbelief.

"That Kira is being so totally reckless." Yzak said. Dearka groans in frustration.

"What's with Cagalli?" Dearka said. "She's so fickle!" he continued. Milly look at Dearka in calm anger. "Chotto! Please don't say mean things about Cagalli." She said as she look at Dearka. Dearka look at her and smiles. "What a considerate friend you are." Dearka said smiling at Milly. Milly roll her eyes and a very calm anger.

"Seriously I had it." Dearka said as he look at Yzak. "I have a tea party, so I'm heading home." He continued and walks out the store.

"Dearka!" Yzak called him. Dearka look at Milly. "Milly-chan, you should be careful too." Dearka said as Milly look at him. "A nosy friend can sometimes be really annoying." He warned her and continue walks away from the store.

"Hey!" Yzak called Dearka again. "What's with everyone?!" he said in frustration.

**MALL, AT THE STARBUCKS COFFEE SHOP**

Cagalli drinks her order silently and look at Kira, Kira caugth her looking at him and she hurriedly look away. She look uncomfortable and nervous.

"Um…. Kira-san, what are you drinking?" Cagalli asked as she tried to composed herself.

"Cafe latte." Kira said and resumes drinking.

"Oh!" Cagalli said as she pretend to be amazed to cover up her uneased feelings. "I've nerver been here before!" Cagalli laughs. "You know why!" she laughs again then felt uneasy again and nervously take a sip of her drink. Kira watches her silently amused.

'_You're such an interesting girl, Cagalli.'_ Kira thought amusedly smiling.

"You've gone on a date with Athrun before, right?" he asked. Cagalli jerkly look at him, with astonished eyes and felt more unease as she remembers Athrun again especially their 'crazy date' or it was called a date?

"Umm... well, I can't say it's called a _date_." She said. "It's was a tour through hell." She continued.

"A tour through hell?" Kira amusedly said.

"When we went on a double date he beat up my best friend's boyfriend." Cagalli told Kira about her ruined double date and those previous so-called-dates for her. "And in our first go out for that so-called-date? At the elevator, I know that it's my fault that we stuck there, it's was a building that I used to go when I was still in Jr. High I didn't know that it's already abandon and you know demolished. We got locked in and couldn't get out until morning." She unconsciously smiles to herself. "He also got a fever, well I admit also that it's my fault for making him wait under the rain, I think he deserves that. He always thinks that he's the king of the world. I take care of him; he told me that he can't take the medicine without his doctor's permission. I told him that he should take it or else he might get worst." Cagalli laughs.

"And then?" Kira asked.

"I make him took the medicine, I give him my scarf and my jacket to warm him up. We ended up sleep together. He sleeps on my lap and I sleep against the wall. At morning, the workers found us, I woke up, I was him wrapping his arms around my wait. I hit him so hard. The workers watches us argue then later they screamed at us to go out the building already." She giggles.

"When you got home did your parents grounded your or something?" Kira asked again.

"When I get home, my dad scolded me for not informing him where I was. And when he found out who I go-out with, he suddenly forgives me." Cagalli roll eyes. "Truthfully, whenever I'm with Athrun... nothing good ever comes out of it." She said and take a sip of her drink and look at Kira shyly as she saw him looking at her, she suddenly felt uneasy.

"I'll go to the restroom." She said and stands up, hurriedly go to the restroom. As Cagalli arrives at the restroom, she closed the door behind her and takes a sit on the toilet and sighs. "Why he suddenly came in my head?" she said to herself. "You finally go to a date with Kira Yamato, right?" she sighs and recalls the moments with Kira right before he leaves.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I know that you have some problems..." _(A/N: at the fire exit)

"_You look so wet"_ (A/N: At Lacus's homecoming party.)

"_Thank you..." _(A/N: At the airport)

**END of FLASHBACK**

"Yeah.... this kind of feeling...." she sighs.

Suddenly someone opens the door, it was Kira. Cagalli look at him, look absent-minded. "Oh... I'm sorry. Please close the door." He said and closes the door again. Cagalli just realized what just happened and screams all the people in the cafe startled and look at the direction of the restroom, curious.

**Somewhere in the Mall**

Athrun wanders around looking for Cagalli and Kira when someone calls him.

"Zala-san!" Meer calls Athrun smiling at him. Athrun look at her emotionlessly. "What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Meer said, still smiling at him as she approaches him.

"You got a lot of nerves speaking to me!" Athrun said angrily. "I'm so happy! You remember who I am!" Meer said look so happy. Athrun look at Meer mockingly. "How can I forget?" he said sarcastically. "Let's get something to drink!" Meer wrapped her arm in Athrun's arm. "Let go of me!" Athrun said as he brushed-off Meer's arm. "Just leave me alone!" he pushes away Meer and walks away.

Meer gives him an angry look. "Ah... You're a man can't let go, huh?" she said sarcastically. Athrun stops and look back at her. "Why don't you just forget her? She's not suitable for you, she's nothing but a poor bitch and she already chosen Kira Yamato." She continues without changing her tone. Athrun faces her, giving a death glare look. "YOU! Do you want me to give you a face that even plastic sugery can't repair?" he said in controlled anger. "I wouldn't mind if you do that." Meer said still glaring at him. "Huh?" Athrun said in slightly confusion. "I change my face for you." Meer said. "You can do whatever you want with it. I much rather you did that than to keep ignoring me" she continued. Athrun look at her coldly.

**STARBUCKS CAFE**

Kira was leaning against the wall while Cagalli keeps crying over the silly incident earlier at the cafe. "Stop crying already!" Kira said. Cagalli nods wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and sneezed on it. "It's not a big deal." He said as he sits besides her. "What do you mean?!" Cagalli said hysterically. "You saw me sitting on a toilet!" she look away her face flushed in red. "On top of that, my panties were down!" she say it out loud that most of the people look at them then look away again. Cagalli blushes more in shame, Kira brust laughing so loud, hitting his lap. "C'mon!" he said laughing, looking at her. "You really are a funny girl!" Cagalli's face looks more depressed and ashamed.

Kira stops laughing and look at her. "It's been a long time since I laugh this much." He said smiling. Cagalli look at him, Kira walks out the cafe laughing. She sighs and smiles and follows him.

**SOMEWHERE AT THE MALL**

Athrun look at Meer coldly. "You!" he said then he gives her a mocking smile. "You're so warped." He laughs. Meer was looking at him wide eyed. "The way you look at me give me the creeps" He continued and laughs more, Meer joins him.

Cagalli went out from the corner when Cagalli stops and saw Athrun and Meer who were laughing, Kira was right at back.

"_W-why he's here?!"_ Cagalli thought look surprised.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kira told Cagalli. He stops as he saw Athrun. "Athrun..." he almost said to himself.

Athrun stops laughing and saw Cagalli and Kira. Meer look back and saw Cagalli. "Caga-chan! You look so kawaii today!" she said cheerfully. "I guess going on a date with someone you've always like... can really bring out the spirit of you!" she continied and look at Cagalli from head to foot.

"_What's with her?"_ Cagalli thought angrily. _"Are you saying that I'm not looking good whatever I wear? That you're the only person on the whole world who's always looking good not me or any people, either rich or poor?" _ Cagalli thought sarcastically and disgustly as she look at Meer.

"What's with you?" Cagalli asked as she tried to hide her irritation towards to Meer.

"Kira!" Athrun called Kira, Kira look at him. "What are you trying to do?" Athrun said. "You know that Lacus's engaged, dont you?!" he said in controlled anger. Kira takes a deep breath, Cagalli look stunned and walks approaches Athrun.

"You, insensitive, arrogant, foolish guy!" Cagalli said angrily. "How can you hurt people like it's nothing?" she said looking at him angrily.

"I'm doing this for you!" Athrun said angrily. "Anyway..." Cagalli said glaring at Athrun. "Why did you follow me here?" she said in controlled anger. "How about you, did you come here to catch me off guard?" Athrun said. The two starts arguing.

Cagalli look disgusted. "Who would like to do that?!" she said look pissed off. "Why are you waering such a ruffy skirt?! You think you look cute or somthing?!" Athrun said angrily. "Why dont you just leave me alone, you arrogant fool!" Cagalli said meet Athrun's angry gaze. "I didn't wear this for you!" she said.

"I feel like I'm going to puke!" Athrun said as he passed-by her. "I gotta look at something I don't want to see!" he continued. Cagalli gasped. "WHAT THE HELL?! Who do you think you are to insult me?!" Cagalli said angrily feel insulted.

"It's the almighty ME." Athrun said.

"You're awful! Jerk!" Cagalli said.

"You're awful! You stupid crumbly girl!" He shouted at Cagalli.

"What?! You and your stupid temper!" Cagalli shouts back.

"'_STUPID'_ I'm gonna kill you!" Athrun shouted again.

Cagalli takes a deep breath and raise her right hand and slaps Athrun. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I was finally starting to have such a good time on my date! Thanks to you, it's all ruined now!" Cagalli said angrily, trying to stop her tears. She grabs Kira's hand and drags him away. "Let's go, Kira-kun." She said as she stops a sob.

Athrun groans as he saw Cagalli's tears. _"I'm such a jerk! I make her cry! Yeah! She's right! I'm such a stupid, arrogant, jerk!!"_ Athrun thought angrily almost cursing himself.

Meer approaches him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Athrun takes a deep breath and hand comb his hair. "Get lost." He said coldly.

"Eh?" Meer said look confused.

"You've been trailing me, right? Dont fool me." Athrun said emotionlessly. "Just get lost." He said as he gives her a killer-look-glare.

Meer steps back and try to composed herself, walks away. She stops half-away and turns to him. "I'm still not giving up on you." She said look dedtermined. "Someday soon... I'm gonna take Athha's place in you heart." She walks away, leaving Athrun.

**SOMEWHERE IN SHIBUYA**

Milly stands in front of the mall, sending a text message to Tolle. _"I wonder where is he?"_ Milly thought sadly.

**ZALA INTERNATIONAL**

Patrick Zala was doing his work when he asked his personal assistant Ray about his plans. "Is everything according to plan?" He asked as he check on the document that he's holding.

"Hai." Ray said.

"I see..." Patrick said nods as a approval.

"Excuse me." Ray said as he exits the office.

"Ray."

"Yes, sir?"

"Just to be sure... Please set the plans in motion." Patrick said coldly.

"Understood." Ray said as closes the door.

**AT THE PARK**

Cagalli and Kira were walking at the park, the sun starts to sunset.

"About Lacus, I know that already." Kira said. "It was big news even when I first went to Paris." He said calmly.

"What the heck." Cagalli groans.

Kira look at her smiling. "Thank you." He said. Cagalli look at him in surprised. "Eh?" she said.

"You were gonna keep it a secret from me, right?" Kira said.

Cagalli gasped softly and sighs. "Oh, uh... I wasn't really... I found out about that when I read an article in a magazine earlier at the book store." She said shyly.

Kira sighs. "This is sucks." He said shooking his head.

"Eh?" Cagalli said in confusion.

"The way you're so cute like that. Athrun notice it long before I did." Kira said and sighs. Cagalli look at him.

**AT MCDO FAST FOODCHAIN**

Cagalli meet up with Milly at the fast foodchain, earlier that night. Cagalli told Milly about her date with Kira and about Lacus's engagement and her encounter with Meer and Athrun.

"Can you beleive it? That freak insults me. Hah! I give him the right thing for insulting me." Cagalli said as she gritted her teeth.

"Woah! Cagalli calm down. I know that he didn't meant it and I know that there's a reason why he also hit Tolle-kun." Milly said.

"Milly!" Cagalli protested.

"Anyway, have you really chosen Kira Yamato over Athrun Zala?" Milly asked to change the subject.

Cagalli sighs. "All those difficult time... it was always Kira Yamato who came to my rescue. So, this time I want to help him out." Cagalli said look determined.

"Are you sure? It's like you're doing it out of pity." Milly said look worried.

"It's not out of pity!" Cagalli said. "Since a REALLY long time ago, the guy I always liked the most was Kira Yamato." She said seriously.

"Okay. Okay." Milly said. "Say, Cagalli.. can you come with me for a bit?" she asked.

**SOMEWHERE AROUND THE STREETS.**

Cagalli and Milly when in front of a mall standing it's the place where Milly and Tolle first met.

"This is where I first met Tolle-kun." Milly said.

Cagalli look amazed. "You make this place sounds so sacred." She said. "You're just picked up right?" she asked.

Milly gets her cell phone and checks it. Cagalli sighs. "Listen... i dont think you should see him..." Cagalli said.

Milly sighs and looks around then suddenly she saw Tolle. She was about to approach him when someone hugs Tolle. Tolle smiles at the girl.

"Sorry to keep you." The girl said.

"I got another one. How annoying." Tolle said.

"What? Is it you're girlfriend?" the girl asked.

Tolle put his arm on the girl's shoulders. "I told you I dont have one. It just some stalker." He said.

Milly's face looked so hurt as she watch him.

"So persistent." He continued.

"_What the heck! I want to smack this fucking guy for hurting my best friend!"_ Cagalli thought angrily and clutched her fist in anger.

"Oh really?" the girl asked. "So where are you taking me today?"

"Hmmm.... for now, let's grab a bite and see a movie or something." Tolle said.

"Okay!" the girl said.

Tolle leads the girl to walk when suddenly he saw Milly and Cagalli who were looking at him. He stops as he saw them. Milly look at him emotionlessly. The girl looks at Milly with disgust look.

"Who's that, you know her?" the girl asked looks irritated as she looks at Milly.

"_Okay... I want to kick this girl's ass to shut up!"_ Cagalli thought.

"Nope. I think I've seen her face somewhere before though." Tolle said. Milly runs off, Cagalli follows.

"Why dont you go after her and comfort her?" Tolle said and went off with the girl. Cagalli darts him with a death-glare look.

"_You'll pay for this jerk!_" Cagalli thought angrily. She started to look for Milly. She tried to Murrue's shop.

"_Milly-chan? She already left today."_ Murrue said over the phone.

"If you get a call from her, please let me know right away." Cagalli said as she hangs up her phone and look around for Milly.

**AT THE CAR**

Dearka's car was on the way to his tea ceremony. He was looking at the window when he suddenly saw Milly crying. He asked the driver to stop at the side. The driver stops the car at the side.

"I'm really not good with these types of girls." Dearka mutters to himself and went out the car and went to Milly.

Milly sobs when suddenly felt that there's someone besides her, she raise her face to look who's the person besides her, she saw Dearka. Dearka kneeled besides her.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. Milly sobs more. Dearka sighs and brings her to his place.

**ELSMAN RESIDENCE**

Dearka and Milly were at his place, he offers her to drink a tea. Milly obliged and drinks, after she drink she cough.

"It tastes bitter isn't it?" Dearka asked. "The first time I drank as a kid, I couldn't believe people actually drank this stuff." He continued, Milly look at him. "But the thruth is, its bitterness is good." He said smiling at her. "Knowing that, I began walking the path of tea. It's the same with love. A person matures after going through a painful bitter love."

Milly silently listening to him, obeserving him.

"Milly-chan, this love experience you just has was necessary." Dearaka said without changing his tone. Milly looks down. "You won't make the same mistake next time, alright?" Dearka said smiling at her softly. Milly look at him and laughs. "Okay." She said smiling at him. Dearka smiles back.

"Alright!" he said as he stands up. "Shall we going? I'm gonna change." Milly blinks in confusion. "To where?" she asked. "To get some revenge." Dearka said smiling at her. "Revenge?" Milly look more confused.

**AT THE PARK **

Kira were at the park thinking.

**AT THE STREET**

Cagalli roams around the street to look Milly.

"Milly!" Cagalli called as she looks around. She stops as she remembers what Tolle said earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hmmm.... for now, let's grab a bite and see a movie or something."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"At the movie theater!" Cagalli mutters and runs towards to the movie threater.

**MOVIE THEATER**

Milly and Dearka were at the movie threater saw Tolle and the girl talking to each other.

"That's the guy right?" Dearka asked and he walks towards to the couple but Milly grabs his arm and stops him, look worried.

"Are you gonna hit him?" She asked worriedly.

Dearka gives her a smile. "Of course not." He said assuring her. "I'm gonna show him what a real man is like." He smirks and walks towards to the couple. All the girls notice Dearak as he walk passed them. "Oh my god! It's Dearka-sama of Zaft!" The girls exclaimed as they saw him.

The girl who's with Tolle look back and saw Dearka, looked surprised. "No way! Dearka Eslman?" the girl said, looked astonished. "Huh? Who's he?" Tolle said in confusion.

Dearka stops besides the couple and faces the girl and give her one of his debonair smile. "You caught my attention with your incredible beauty." He said, smiling at the girl as he caresses her hair. The girl blushed and giggles. "Really?" the girl said.

Tolle look pissed as he saw the reaction of his date. "Who the hell are you?" he said angrily. But Dearka ignores him and continue flirts with the girl.

"_So... This is what Cagalli ment before...."_ Milly thought as she watched Dearka with amazement in her eyes, didn't she know that she's starting to fall in love with Dearka, slowly.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" Dearka said as he flirts with the girl. The girl's eyes open wide and look so happy. "Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" the girl said happily.

Tolle looks angrier than before and grab the girl's wrist and drags her to him but the girl struggles. "C'mon let's go!" Tolle said angrily as he drags the girl, the girl frees from Tolle's grip, Tolle look at the girl in frustration. "What?!" he said.

"I was just having fun with you, so don't get the wrong idea." The girl said coldly and faces Dearka that makes Tolle looked more angrier than before. "Fine! Do what you want!" he said as he saw Milly standing not far from them. "I'm going back to my ex!" he said as he walks towards to Milly. "Oh? Really? Bye-bye!" the girl said sarcastically.

"So, where are we going?" the girl asked Dearka. "Sorry, I've change my mind." Dearka said politely as he walks back to Milly, the girl pouts in disappoitment.

Dearka bumped Tolle right before he touches Milly, he put his arms around Milly's shoulders and faces Tolle. Milly gasped as she felt Dearka's arms around her shoulders. "No one can approach to my favorite girl." He said as he coldly look at Tolle. Milly blushed as she heard what Deark said just now. Tolle looked shocked.

"_W-What did he just said by just now?"_ Milly thought nervously.

"Milly..." Tolle called her. "What's this? Do you know him, Milly?" Dearka asked he as he look at her, Milly look up at him then to Tolle and give him an emotionless glare. "Nope. I think I've seen his face somewhere before thought." She said as she repeat what Tolle told her before that night in a cold and emotionless tone.

Cagalli arrives at the movie threater and saw Milly, Dearka and Tolle. Taking deep breath caused she runs her way to the threater. "What's going on?" she said in confusion. _"And why is Dearka with Milly?!"_ Cagalli thought.

Dearka smack Tolle and grabs him at the collar of his shirt right before he falls down on the floor. "The next time you make my _girl_ cry O'm gonna rip your guts out through your asshole!" Dearka said as he gives Tolle an enough warning through his voice. He let go Tolle. Milly look worried. _"Dearka-san..."_ Milly thought worriedly. Dearka faces her and smiles. "Being nosy isn't all that bad." He said smiling and look towards to Tolle then to Cagalli.

Tolle gives his a death-glare and walks away, he stops as he saw Cagalli in front of him. "Oh! It's you." He said as he wipes-off the blood on his mouth. "I get it. That Zala punk is trying to harass me, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"_What in the world this jerk saying?"_ Cagalli thought, raising her brow.

"I was only trying to be nice when I said those things." Tolle said without changing his tone towards to Cagalli. Cagalli look at him silently in confusion. "I said I'd introduce him to some girls who'd be prettier than you." He continued.

Cagalli felt humilated and takes a deep breath as she remembers her argument with Athrun back at school.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tell me why you beat up Tolle!"_

"_I don't want to say it."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cagalli gasped softly and raised her face towards to Tolle. "He's pretty pathetic if he can't even handle having a little affair." Tolle said more saracastically as he look at Cagalli coldly. "I guess he deserves someone like you, who's not that even look so pretty." He said as he passed-by Cagalli.

Cagalli's jaw flexed in anger, she takes a deep breath to calm herself a bit. "Oh, great... First that freaking bitchy surgery Meer, now this annoying f--king asshole." She mutters to herself. She turns around to face Tolle. "Chotto matte!" she said in a calm anger as she darts Tolle with a death-glare.

Tolle stops and faces Cagalli. "Huh? What now, ugly boring girl?" he said in boredom.

Cagalli clutches her fist and walks towards to Tolle, she stops few steps away from him and look at him in a calm anger. "I'm SORRY for not being that pretty and for being so boring!" she said in an enough tone for her angry feelings towards the guy.

Her right foot back in a stance for fighting and her fist closed. "Athrun... isn't the kind of guy who could understand a dirty bag like you!" she said as she kicks hiim direct to face. Tolle steps back. "That's for Athrun!" Cagalli said angrily. She kicks him on the stomach, Tolle clutches his stomach. "That's for Milly!" she continued. "And this is for INSULTING me!!!" she shouted as she grabs Tolle's arm and slams him on the floor.

"_Woah! She's so scary!"_ Dearka thought, look surprised. _"Good thing I recorded it! Hehehe. Athrun will be proud of her." _He thought again, smirked as he recorded the scene in his cell phone, without Cagalli's knowing. (A/N: How he did that? Secret! Lol!)

**A/N: So do you like it? I hope you like it! XD Isn't that cool that Cagalli beat Tolle? She's rocks! I've thinking of that a long time ago on how will Cagalli beat him**** when I watching the live-action drama Hana Yori Dango. I was thinking that I should change it that instead of punching the poor guy I need to think of something else for a change so, since I remember that on the previous chapters I put something like that Cagalli knows Martial Arts. Lol! Anyway, I have still **_**TWILIGHT**_** addiction and "**_**UNCONDITIONALLY AND IRREVOCABLY IN LOVE WITH THE BOOK AND TO **__**EDWARD CULLEN"**_**. ;3 Have a prosperous NEW YEAR and please R&R! Until Next Time!**

**.CagalliYullaAthhaZala.**


	10. Reunited Friendship & Upcoming Birthday?

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my latest chapter few days ago. I know that you want to know what'****s next. I write this chapter right after I post the latest chapter. ^-^ You'll like this chapter. V(^_^) For my anonymous reviewer, I just wished you leave your name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GS/GSD or even the HYD. Only some scenes of it.**

**Chapter 10: Reunited Friendship & an Upcoming Birthday??**

**ZALA MANSION**

Athrun was in his room thinking, earlier at the mall, thinking about Cagalli's reaction towards to Kira's feelings especially about Lacus' engagement.

"_The way she reacted... those tears.... Is he really sp__ecial for her over than me? How about me? Am I not special to her?"_ Athrun thought agonizingly. He sighs as he looks at Cagalli's picture in his cell phone, which he made it as his wallpaper. He got it when he secretly taken it from their disaster double date with Cagalli's best friend. He smiled to himself as he look at it. _"She's really look cute and pretty here." _He thought, smiling. He startle as he saw Kira's calling him, he takes a deep breath and answered it. "What now?" he said emotionlessly.

"_Let's meet here in front of Lacus' billboards. We need to talk."_ Kira said at the other line and disconnects the call.

Athrun look at his cell phone look confused. "He gots the nerve to call me after what he did?" he said sarcastically and dials a number, he called Yzak.

"_Yeah?"_ Yzak answered his phone. _"What's with him now?"_ Yzak thought curiously, he's in his car.

"Yzak, I'm gonna go see Kira right now." Athrun said.

"_What?" _said Yzak in disbelief.

"He told me to meet him in front of Lacus' billboards." Athrun continued. "That punk... I can't believe he's got the nerve to call me out after I dismember him!" Athrun said in calm anger.

"_Wait, Athrun! Calm down!"_

"I'm going to kill him for making Cagalli out and having the nerve to call me!" Athrun said as he remembers their date.

"_Hey, Athrun!"_

Athrun disconnects the call and walks out his room.

**Yzak's Car**

"Damn! He's always like that! Too stubborn!" Yzak said angrily. "I better get Dearka." He said as he orders his driver to drives to Elsman's Residence.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli was already washed up after she taken the night bath to relax from her date. She opens her drawer and gets her cell phone; she opens it and look at the contents and sighs.

"Maybe... I really should apologize to him for judging him so quickly." She said to herself.

**Yzak's Car**

Yzak and Dearka were on their way to Lacus's billboards.

"You're so tense! What's up with you?" Dearka asked, look confused as he saw Yzak's face.

"There's no telling what Athrun might do to Kira!" Yzak said, look panic.

"This has been such a busy day!" Dearka hissed.

"Where have you been?" Yzak asked, look curious.

"At the movie theater with Milly-chan." Dearka said calmly.

"Woah! Now you're dating with Cagalli's best friend?! You're so fast! What happened to your touch?" Yzak said in disbelief.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Zak. I just help her with her problem and I don't like to see a girl crying over to some jerks out there." Dearka explanied, Yzak look at him suspiciously.

"Anyway look at this." Dearka grinned as he shows Cagalli's video earlier that night to Yzak. Yzak look amused and grinned at Dearka after he watches the video.

"Woah... scary girl... but that jerk deserves that." Yzak laughs. "Athrun will be proud of her as he watch this." He said. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"You bet! He might even hugs her and telling her. _'Cagalli! You're so great! I love you!!'_ like that." Dearka laughs. "I record it when that jerk saw her. I thought that it's kinda interesting so I recorded it secretly you know, like a spy camera." He explained.

Yzak look in front of him and saw Athrun walking at the center of the road as if he's the king. "Ah! It's Athrun!" he said and instruct his driver to stops besides Athrun. Athrun stops as he saw Yzak's car and gets inside.

**In front of Lacus' Billboard**

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka walk towards to Lacus' billboard, where Kira's waiting for them. Kira look at them as he waits. Athrun, Dearka and Yzak stops few steps away from Kira, Kira and Athrun were glaring with each other.

"Yoh, Kira." Athrun greets him, emotionlessly. "How's your date with Cagalli?" he asked without changing his tone. Dearka and Yzak look at them, quizically.

Kira smiled at Athrun. "Oh, it was fun." He said, smirked at Athrun. _"Jealous, huh?"_ Kira thought amusedly.

Athrun roll eyes and walks towards to bench. "Really?" he said in sarcasm. "A person of my stature can't endure commoner dates." Kira looked at him, seriously. "I see. You had fun, huh?" Athrun said trying to hide his jelously. "That's wonderful. Really wonderful." He continued and then faced Kira. "I'll wrap her in 'nori' and send her your way." He said as he look at Kira. (A/N: Nori means seaweed.) Yzak and Dearka look confused.

"You mean 'noshi', right?" Yzak corrects him. (A/N: Noshi means gift wrap. This implies that Athrun doesn't mind giving Cagalli to Kira as a gift.)

"She's not a rice cake that's wrapped in nori!" Dearka roll eyes.

"Can you stop talking about her like you own her?" Kira said, look serious.

"Huh?" Athrun asked.

Kira look at him and give him a decieving smirk. "No matter how you look at it, she's mine, isn't see?" he said and then sighs. "I was in such a bind earlier. Cagalli kept saying that she didn't want to go home." He said as he tries to bluff Athrun. "I though maybe she'd go home if I gave her a kiss. But then she wanted more." He said smiling and sits down on the bench. _"He's baiting it."_ Kira amusedly thought as he saw Athrun's reactions by the corner of his eye.

Athrun gasped and clutched his fist, he count from one to ten calm down himself for a bit. _"This annoying jerk?! What in the world he did to Cagalli?!"_ he thought angrily. "She want more huh?" he said coldly as he could to hide his jealousy more.

"Hey, Kira!" Yzak warned.

"Usually she has no fear. But when it comes to 'those' kinda moment, she acts just like a girl." Kira smirked.

"Kira, stops that!" Yzak warned again.

"Those' kinda moments, huh?" Athrun said, look pained.

Kira look up at Athrun, smiling and stands up. "Don't worry, Athrun." He said as he approaches Athrun. Athrun gives him a death glare. "It's Cagalli after all." Kira laughs. "I couldn't help laughing. I couldn't do it." He said as he stops laughing and look at Athrun seriously.

Athrun clench his jaw and punch Kira on his face. Kira falls on the ground, Athrun look down on him with angry eyes. Kira stands up slowly and wipe his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" Kira asked as he look at Athrun, equally angry. "For taking Cagalli from me!" Athrun said angrily. Kira puch Athrun back and they started to fight.

Yzak and Dearka stops them, Yzak stops Athrun while Dearka stops Kira. "Athrun! Stop!" Yzak stops. "Let go of me! I can't take it anymore!" Athrun stuggles and freed himself from Yzak's graps and walks towards to Kira but Dearka stops him right before Athrun approached Kira. "Just calm down!" Dearka said as he tries to make Athrun calm down. "Just get out of my way!" Athrun said as he punches Dearka. "You just realize who's fault it is that I'm so nosy?!" Yzak said angrily as he punched Athrun. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dearka said angrily as he grabs Yzak's collar-shirt. "Just shut up! Why don't you go make some tea or something!" Yzak shouted angrily and punch Dearka. The four guys start to fight with each other like a bunch of seven years old kids.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli sighs and decided to leave some text message to Athrun.

"_Athrun... I'm sorry, okay? I had absolutely no idea. Without knowing everything, I misunderstood you and about what happened. And more on that I hurt your feelings... you're nothing but a simple-minded, selfish, arrogant, and a fool most of the times but you were always with me."_

"_You cherished me, maybe it's too late now... but I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry... for not noticing your kindness. I'm sorry! You don't know how special to me..."_

Cagalli sighs and sends it. _"I guess that this will be okay... I supposed....."_ Cagalli thought.

**In Front of Lacus' Billboard**

The four guys were cover with bruises around their faces, they're all looking at each other as they pants and brushed-off the blood on their mouth. Athrun grabs Kira's collar shirt, their faces were inch away from each other.

"You're my best friend! So why?!" Athrun said angrily as he shook Kira to give him some senses. "I won't let any man live that hurt's Cagalli's feelings or even any man who try to steal her away from me!" he said as he pushes Kira down to the ground, he was on top of him gripping Kira's collar shirt. "Why you didn't say that from the beginning you fool?" Kira said breathlessly. "Huh?!" Athrun said in mix of frustration and confusion. "It's all lies, I lied. I bluff you and you fall for it!" Kira confessed. "It's your fault... I can't eat apples anymore. So it's payback." He breathlessly said. Yzak and Dearka groans in pain while Athrun pants. "What the hell?" Dearka groans. "Are you serious?" Yzak said in disbeleif and groans. "Kira, you punk!" Athrun said as he tried to punch Kira again but he missed and falls down over Kira and rolls over besides Kira. Athrun starts to laughs and the three guys follows.

"Cagalli... couldn't stop talking about you, Athrun." Kira said under his breath. "I know that you're special to her, she just didn't notice by herself." He continued. Athrun smiled, it reaches into his eyes. "Isn't that great, Athrun?" Kira asked. "Just shut up!" Athrun said as he try to control his laugh.

"Aren't you happy?" Dearka asked. "I am, you stupid fool!" Athrun said as he laughs, the three guys join him.

**Athha Residence**

Cagallid look at her cell phone and sighs, she lies on her bed and closed her eyes. After few minutes she fall asleep while holding her cell phone, hoping that Athrun would read her message and forgives her.

**Next day, In Front of Lacus' Billboard**

The four guys stayed-up until the next morning, laughing to themselves as they saw each other's faces. Yzak buys an apple and throws on the air, Dearka catch it.

"Yzak's nosiness is only helpful about once every ten years." Dearka teased Yzak. "Be quiet!" Yzak said. Dearka laughs and throws the apple again on the air, Athrun caugth it, laughing. He took a bite and hands the apple to Kira, Athrun nods as he encourages him to take some bite. Kira accepts it and took a bite not far from where Athrun bite. "I knew you could do it." Athrun said smiling. Yzak punch Kira's arm gently, Dearka laughs while Athrun shrugs and smiled at Kira.

Kira's face suddenly turns serious and looks at Athrun. "If anything ever happens with Cagalli don't hesitate to come to me." He said seriously. Athrun smirks and touch Kira's shoulder. "I'll take your word for it." Athrun said smiling at Kira.

Dearka remembers his recorded video of Cagalli at Movie Threater. "Ah! Speaking of Cagalli, Athrun, you should watch this, you might look so happy and proud of her if you watch this video." He said as he gets his cell phone. Kira and Athrun look at him, confused.

"What video?" Athrun asked as he looks at Dearka. "I get this from the movie threater last night as I help Cagalli's best friend, Milly from her jerk ex-boyfriend." Dearka said. Athrun's brows rose with amusement as he looks at Dearka. "Don't tell me you're following my footsteps?" he asked. "Woah! Don't get me wrong, buddy! I just don't like to see any girls crying, you know." Dearka said.

"Whatever." Athrun roll eyes and wacthed the video. Athrun smirked as he watches the video. "That's my Cagalli!" he said happily. He looks at Dearka. "How on earth did you recorded that?!" he asked amusedly.

"Hmmm... let's say that I'm a good spy?" Dearka laughs.

Athrun laughs. "That jerk deserves that from my Cagalli. He insults Cagalli that's why I hit that punk." He said as he gritted his teeth. Kira, Dearka and Yzak look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They knew that Athrun really loves Cagalli so much; they also knew that he'll do anything to protect Cagalli from his father's influence. They'll do anything also help their friend to protect this girl who changes their arrogant, foolish friend's life.

It's obvious that Athrun's really loves Cagalli from distruction. He's stubbornly in love with her; actually they're both stubbornly in love with each other, especially Cagalli. She's very stubborn which result that it's really obvious that she's in love with Athrun it just that she doesn't realized it yet.

"Athrun, just be carefull about you're father's objectives. We don't know what he is thinking or his evil plans to ruined Cagalli and her family." Kira said as he warned Athrun, his eyes worried.

"I know Kira..." Athrun sighs. "I'll do anything within my power to protect her from my father. I wont let anything happend to Cagalli." Athrun said as he hands-comb his hair.

"Okay, why don't we go home and treat our bruises and go to school?" Dearka suggested as the three guys' nods.

**Destiny Gakuen**

Cagalli was at the fire exit, looking around the school surroundings, when she suddenly felt that someone enters the fire exit. She turns around and saw Kira, her eyes shocked as she saw Kira's face with some bruises around them.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she look at him worriedly.

"Oh? This? I tripped." Kira said as he lean agains the railings.

"Eh?" Cagalli said as she look at him suspiciously.

Kira smiled at her. "Thanks for the yesterday. I have a great time."

Cagalli nods and smiled back at him. "Oh... same here, it was really fun." She said and look at him. "Let's go another date sometime, okay? Hmm... How about Sunday? Arg! No, I can't wait that long... How about today? Yes, Today!" she said almost talking to herself.

"Cagalli." Kira called her. Cagalli look up at him. Kira lean against her, he's about to kiss her when Cagalli pushes him away, she hits his wound near at his mouth. Kira winced in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Cagalli apologized. Kira smiled at her. "Because if I didn't do this, you would've never confessed." He said. Cagalli look at him. "How troublesome, you too, Athrun, as well." He continued and ruffles Cagalli's hair and walks toward's to the door. Cagalli look confusion and shrugs her shoulders.

Cagalli was about to go out when she bumped with Athrun who's about to enter. Before Cagalli falls, Athrun caught her by the waist and pulls her agaisnt him. Cagalli blushed as she felt his breath against her face.

"_What the hell?!"_ Cagalli thought, embarassed.

"Umm... you can let me go now..." Cagalli said nervously. Athrun let go of her slowly as he look at her.

"_Damn! She's so cute and also pretty when she blushed like that!"_ Athrun thought to himself.

Cagalli sighs and look at him shyly. "Umm... have you received my message?" she asked nervously. Athrun nods. "Yeah.... I did." He said as he look at Cagalli.

Cagalli notice Athrun's face the as Kira's, cover with bruises. "What happened to your face?" she asked as she touch his face, Athrun winced in pain and groans at the same time. "Nothing, someone hit me, last night." He lied. "Oh..." Cagalli said as she looks at him carefully.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Cagalli apologized. "When you beat up that jerk Tolle, you did it for my sake." She said looking down. Athrun smiled at her. "I already forgive you. Besides you look so scary and cute at the same time when you're beating up some jerks like that punk." He smirked at her. Cagalli look at him, confused.

"W-what are you talking about?" she look at him with confusion in her eyes. Athrun look at her with amusement. "This one." He said as he shows the video to Cagalli by his cell phone. Cagalli gapped at him, look shocked. "W-where did you get that?!" Cagalli said as she recovers from the shocked.

"Dearka recorded it last night at the movie threater and he sends this video earlier." Athrun grinned at her, Cagalli blushed. "I'm so pissed coz he insult me so I give him a lesson that he won't ever forget, who knows he might be at the hospital by now." Cagalli said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"You know what? I'm so proud of you!" Athrun said as he hugs her from behind. Cagalli blushed. "W-why do you have to hug me?! Do you think that I already forgive you on what you did at the roof top, think again!" she said nervously. "Nothing, I just want to hug you. Hey, that's unfair, I forgive you then you won't forgive me?" Athrun said as he hugs her thight, Cagalli blushes more then sighs. "Okay, the truth is I already forgive you about that." She said, ignoring Athrun's hug. Athrun smiled at her. "Thank you, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean it. I did it coz I'm so desperate to get you back." He said seriously. "I know... as I said I already forgive you." Cagalli smiled nervously, Athrun smiles back.

Athrun let go of her gently. "By the way, Caga-chan. You're invited to my 18th birthday this up coming October 29. So I want you to be prepaired okay? And I'll expect you to give me something very special okay? And that's will be two weeks from now." he said smiling at her as he hands her the invitation for his birthday. Cagalli look down at the the invitation.

"Umm... Are you sure about this?" She asked look worried as she remembers Athrun's father. Athrun makes Cagalli faced him and cups her face. "I'm sure about this, don't mind about my father. I'll do everything within my power to protect you from my father's influence." Athrun said seriously. Cagalli blushed, Athrun's face was inch away from her, and Cagalli sucks her breath as she saw Athrun's face is going closer until their lips were inch away from each other. The next thing she knew was Athrun was kissing her.

**A/N: So how was it? Isn't that kinda sweet for the two? ^-^ Next chapter will be more exciting coz of our main guy's otanjoubi and at same time the engagement, wonder who's our foolish man's fiancée in the said event? Take note, I'll going to combine the season 1 & 2 of the live-action series for this**** fic so that there's no confusion or questions in the near future. ^^ Hope you like this chapter, until next chapter, R&R Onegai. X(^-^)**

**.CagalliYulAthhaZala.**


	11. Birthday & Engagement

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with my school and cosplay stuffs. I'm currently become a cosplayer and attending some anime convention here in our country.**

**Here's the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Birthday & Engagement**

Cagalli blushed as Athrun kissing her, first was soft and gently and then she felt him trembled as he kissed her deeply. Cagalli gasped through his mouth and pushed him away gently, her face was brightly red and gasping for air. Athrun look at her, shocked. "Umm.... I have to go!" Cagalli said as she hurriedly went out and slam the door behind her.

"_H-He kissed me?!"_ Cagalli thought, look shocked her fingers were trembling as she touches her lips. _"It's not only just a kiss but he kiss me deeply!"_ she arrives to her room and went to her seat, taking deep breaths.

"Cagalli.... calm down... calm down...." Cagalli mutters to herself as she tried herself to calm down. _"I'll swear to myself I'm going to kill that perverted-arrogant fool!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

**School Cafeteria**

Athrun went to their usual eating place with smile on his face, he look so very happy than usual. Dearka and Yzak look at him with confusion. "What's with him?" Yzak asked Dearka. "I don't know." Dearka shrugs his shoulders. Kira was quietly drinking his tea as he observes Athrun's behavior.

"You're unusually perky, Athrun." Dearka said as he look at Athrun.

"What do you mean that I'm unusually perky? I'm always perky!" Athrun said grinning at his friends.

"Don't tell me did something happen between you and Cagalli, huh?" Yzak asked as he guesses.

"N-nothing...." Athrun said nervously and tries to ignore his friends. He look around to look for Cagalli.

Cagalli enters the cafeteria and she suddenly felt chill at her back, she felt that the guy that she really hates (also love at the same time) was already there inside the cafeteria. She looks up and saw Athrun with his friends. "Oh... great I knew it... that freaking hentai is here..." she mutters to herself. She was about to go walk towards to the exit when Athrun saw her. "Caga-chan!" Athrun said happily and went to her. "Oh no!" Cagalli said as she hurriedly walks towards to the exit but Athrun grabs her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Cagalli look at him in a calm anger. "To the roof top to eat my lunch there, I just don't feel like to eat here." She said in controlled angry voice. "Wait! You're coming with me!" Athrun said as he drags Cagalli towards to the eating place of ZAFT. Cagalli keeps struggling to free herself but Athrun's grip was so tight and Cagalli silently flinch in pain.

"_Freaking bastard jerk! You're hurting me from your grip! I'm going to give you a very good beating, you'll see!!"_ Cagalli thought furiously angry.

Soon they arrive at the lounge and Athrun pulls out a chair for her. Cagalli sighs and take a sit, at her right side was Kira. Athrun sits besides her at her left side. Cagalli moves her chairn near to Kira, Athrun look at her, raising his eyebrow to Cagalli and Kira. "Why you move your chair nearly beside to Kira? I'm you're _'BOYFRIEND'_ not him." Athrun said, irritated.

"Oh.... nothing I just don't feel to be near with you... there's something might happen that you really don't like it." Cagalli said coldly. Athrun look at her curiously. "Honestly! You're such a stubborn girl!" Athrun said as he pulls Cagalli's chair close to his. Cagalli frowns and look away from Athrun. He looks more irritated towards Cagalli's attitude. "What's the matter with you?" he asked angrily as Cagalli gets into his nerves already.

"What's wrong with me? I'm still angry at you for doing that—that..." Cagalli said angrily at the same time blushing as she remembers Athrun's kiss earlier that morning. Dearka and Yzak watching the couple, amused. Kira watching them silently, still drinking his tea as he observes the couple, he seems he already figure out why Cagalli was so angry at Athrun. "Do what?!" Athrun asked irritated. "You freaking foolish jerk! You already know what I mean! If you do that again, I'm not going to hesitate to beat you up, worst than that freaking asshole!" Cagalli said angrily as she opens her lunchbox and started to eat, ignoring Athrun.

"Oh... I see... why Cagalli embarassed?" Athrun said as he recalls their _kiss_ at the fire exist and teases Cagalli, smirking at her. Cagalli darts him with angry glare. "Say that again and I won't buy you a birthday present." Cagalli threatens. Athrun look at her and he start to cry likes a child. "Y—you're buying me a present on my birthday??" he said and sniffs. Cagalli look at him then roll her eyes. "He's acting like a damn stupid child...." She mutters to herself.

"I'm still thinking about it, stupid. I'm saving some money to buy, you know." Cagalli said as she eats her food. Athrun sniffs again and hugs her. "I'm so happy!" he said as he hugs Cagalli so tight that makes Cagalli couldn't breath and almost chokes her food. Athrun lets go of her and smiles at her.

"It's alright even if your gift is cheap as long as you gave it with all your heart!" Athrun said as he look at her seriously. Cagalli sighs then look at Athrun. "You know Athrun, as I said before... I'm STILL thinking about it. So don't be so excited." She said. "Okay.... I'm still looking forward to it." Athrun shrugs his shoulders.

Cagalli resumes eating her lunch. Athrun watches her as she eats. "Hmmmm.... Why don't we date this upcoming Sunday?" he asked as he look at Cagalli, smiling at her. Cagalli look at him, raising her eyebrow. "Oh? Really? How will I suppose to buy a gift if you're asking me to go out?" She asked in a half-mocking tone. "Who said that I'll allow you to spend on our date? I'm the one who's going to pay not you, Caga-chan..." Athrun said huskily. Cagalli's face flushed and looks away from him. "Oh?? How grateful you are..." She said as she rolls her eyes heavenward and eats the last piece of her food. "Do you think that I forgive you for insulting me yesterday on my outfit?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Athrun sighs. "Oh... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it...." He apologized and looks out the window. "Besides, you really look cute in your outfit yesterday..." Athrun said softly, blushing. Cagalli look at him, look astonished. _"W-What did he just said??"_ Cagalli thought as she gazes at him. Athrun met her gaze as he watches her face. "Well?" he asked. "No, I have to tutor my ignorant little brother fro his exams." Cagalli said as she fixes her lunch box.

"Woah! What kind of Onee-chan are you?" Dearka laughs, Cagalli eyed him with a warning look. "That's what I called to my foolish little brother, sometimes his so ignorant. And please I don't to talk about my private life." She said as she stands up and walks downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked. "Baka! Lunch's over and I might be late to my next class!" Cagalli said angrily and walks out the cafeteria. "What a scary girl...." Yzak said amusedly. "You bet..." Dearka smirks. "Our buddy here meets his match..." Kira said for the first time since Cagalli came and sits besides them. Athrun look at his three best friends. "What? Mind your own business." He said scowling at them. "I'm so excited for my birthday! Cagalli give me her present!" Athrun said happily, acting like a child, Dearka and Yzak sweat drops and sighs while Kira shrugs his shoulders.

Cagalli arrives to her classroom, goodthing that she arrives right before the second bell starts. She takes her seat and sighs.

"_What should I do?"_ Cagalli thought. _"I know that I can buy a gift for Athrun but how about my outfit? I could guess that it's a formal party."_ Cagalli sighs and start to takedown notes the lecture, but her mind still focus on her main problem. _"I couldn't wear the dress that Lacus-san give to me... who knows some people might recognize it... maybe... I'll ask Milly to help me to look at the second hand stores to buy a cheap one..."_

**JAPANESE SWEET STORE**

Cagalli and Milly were talking about Athrun's upcoming birtdhay.

"Really, Cagalli? Athrun-kun invited you to his birthday party?" Milly asked as she wipes the glass counter.

Cagalli nods. "Yeah... I have a problem... Athrun's father and what should I wear..." Cagalli said and sighs. "Why don't you save some money and look at the second hand stores?" Milly asked. Cagalli sighs. "I thought of that but I think that it will affect my savings for that freaking guy's present! And that's also my problem, Athrun's birthday present!" she said angrily. "Cagalli, calm down." Milly said.

"Why don't you make something special from the bottom of your heart?" Milly suggest. Cagalli blushed. "W-what are you saying?" she said blushing furiously. "You know that I have no enough money or time to think of anything or create one!" Cagalli said panic. "Hey, you're good in cooking especially baking right? Why don't you make one?" Milly suggest. Cagalli think of it carefully then nods silently as she decided that she'll bake something for Athrun's birthday.

"Milly, lets go to the shopping district and look for my dress at the second hand stores." Cagalli said. Milly nods. "Okay." Mily said.

**Shopping District**

Cagalli and Milly went to the shopping district to look for her dress to buy. They went to the second hand store to look for Cagalli's dress for Athrun's birthday party. "So Cagalli how's your search?" Milly asked. Cagalli shook her head. "I found one but it still expensive.... It cost 680 Yen. I only have 1000 Yen, enough to buy the things for Athrun's birthday.... it's my monthly allowance. I guess I'll go something in closet." Cagalli said and sighs. Milly nods. "Then let's go and buy some ingredients for your birthday present." She said. Cagalli smiles at Milly. "Okay." Both the two girls went out from the secondhand store and went to the supermarket to buy ingredients.

**Super Market**

"So have you decided what will you bake?" Mily asked. "Hmmm... I'm thinking to bake cookies... that looks like him.... what do you think?" Cagalli said as she thinks for her birthday present. Milly smiles at Cagalli. "That's a good idea! I'm sure he'll be happy about it!" Milly said cheerfully. "I know and he will act as a seven year old kid." Cagalli said as she starts gathering the ingredients." Milly giggled. "I'm wish I could go there too." Milly said dreamly.

"You want to come too, Milly?" Cagalli look at Milly. "Yeah…. I wish Dearka, ask me to come along." Milly said. Cagalli smiles at Milly. "Don't worry I'll ask that foolish arrogant fool." Cagalli said as she gathers the purchase on the counter. Few minutes later Cagalli pays the items. "Let's go." She said as she carries the bag. "Hai." Milly nods. The two girls went out the super market.

"Thank for your help, Milly. Don't worry I'll ask that foolish guy to invite you too." Cagalli said. "No Problem. See you tomorrow." Milly said happily. Cagalli nods, the girls part aways and head home.

**Next Day, Destiny Gakuen, Lunch Time**

It's already lunch time, and Cagalli went to the cefeteria to eat her lunch.

"Good, I hope that idiot's there and ask him if Milly's allowed to go to his birthday party." Cagalli said as she enters the cafeteria.

"CAGA-CHAN!!" Athrun calls her as she enters the room and makes Cagalli startled. "I got yah! Let's eat together!" Athrun said cheerfully and drags Cagalli to Zaft's private lounge. "Cho-chotto! You don't need to drag me, I can walk you know!" Cagalli said as she tries to free herself. Athrun let go her hand as soon as they reach to the lounge. He pulls out a chair for Cagalli. "Have a seat." He said smiling at Cagalli.

Cagali gulped and look at Athrun unease. _"What in the world happened to him? What did he eat this morning to act like a gentleman??!"_ Cagalli thought as she slowly sits down and look at Athrun carefully. "Eh? I didn't that once in a blue moon you act as a real gentleman...." She said in a half-sarcastic tone. She look at Dearka, Yzak and Kira. "Did he always like this when he's otanjoubi comes?" she asked.

"Nope, this is the first time he act as "_REAL"_ gentleman." Dearka amusedly said. "Yeah... this is the first time, maybe because of you Cagalli." Yzak said as she teases Cagalli, Cagalli pouts. "Besides this is the first time that has a kanojo." Kira said.

"Oh! I didn't know that...." Cagalli said as she starts eating. Athrun wrap his arm around Cagalli's shoulder and smirks at his friends. "You guys were really just jealous at him." He said smugly. Cagalli roll her eyes ceiling ward and look at Athrun. "Hey.... hey.... Don't be so high and mighty because I'm your 'Girlfriend'." She said and resumes eating. Athrun grins at her. "You already admit it that you're my girlfriend." He said. "Yeah.... Yeah.... Just to please you." Cagalli said and drink. Athrun grins more. "Would you please stop grinning like a fool? It gives me creeps."

Cagalli takes a deep breath and look at Athrun. "Athrun, you don't mind if Milly comes with me on your birthday?" She asked. Dearka almost choked as Cagalli mention Milly's name. Cagalli and the rest look at him with curiosity. "It's nothing don't mind me." Dearka said and look at his friends. "Okay." The rest said.

"Well?" Cagali look at Athrun. "Okay with me. But I'm making sure that you'll give me my birthday present, okay?" Athrun said still grinning at Cagalli. Cagalli starts loosing her patience. "Keep that grin and I'll smack your pretty face!" Cagalli said gritting her teeth, she stands up. "I have to go back to my class now. See ya guys." She said and hurriedly went out the room.

"I'm so happy! This is the best birthday of my life!" Athrun said happily. "Yeah.... Yeah whatever..." The rest of the guys said and shook their heads.

**Athrun's Birthday, Cagalli Residence**

Cagalli was still looking for a dress; she's matching different of clothes. The last things she wears were all over pink. "What is this? Decora Cosplay??" She told to herself as she looks at the mirror. "Waah! I've been spending here for almost one hour; still I couldn't find a right dress!" Cagalli said in frustration. She starts to undress herself and wears a red shirt and brown short pants and sighs. "I guess I have to call that bastard that I can't make it. I'll ask someone to give my birthday present for me." Cagalli mutters to herself.

Shinn knocks on her door. "Nee-chan, Milly's here with some of her friends." He said. "Coming!" Cagalli said as she grabs her gift for Athrun and went out her room. She met Milly, and the rest of Zaft except for Athrun.

"Woah! You haven't dress up?" Dearka asked. "Sadly, I couldn't find the right dress for this kind of occasion..." Cagalli said shrugging her shoulders.

"If I only know that you're going to Athrun's Birthday Party I should save some money and buy you a dress...." Uzumi said. Cagalli sighs and look at Uzumi. "Otou-san... You don't have to. Just save the money for our daily needs. You don't have to buy me something that was not really important in our daily lives. I know you're working hard, but please about my stuffs I could do it by myself." Cagalli begged. "But, Nee-chan how come you didn't buy a dress?" Shinn asked. Cagalli darts him a warning look, Shinn gulped as Cagali darts with a warning look. "Shinn, My salary is only 10,000 Yen, by that I save it for my month's allowance and for our daily needs. So how will I buy a new clothes?" Cagalli said in controlled anger. (A/N: Actually she couldn't buy coz some clothes were really expensive... You know Makino (The real character in the original serie).) "I understand that Onee-chan..." Shinn said tearfully.

Cagalli look at Milly. "By the way Milly, how come you get a goodlooking dress??" Cagalli asked as she looks at Milly up and down. "Umm.. My mother buys it for me last month... I haven't tried this since she gave it to me." Milly said shyly. "Ah.... Good for you that your mom buys you that.... Well for my self... I almost look like cosplaying earlier... As if I'm going to harajuku district.... Before you guys came I look like _Decora Cosplayer _before that I'm a_ Gothic _and_ Sweet Loli cosplayer_. That's why I'm wearing this right now.... My room is kinda mess..... Now that's my real problem... looking for a dress." Cagalli said.

"You don't have to worry. We' already solve your problem." Dearka said grinning at Cagalli. Cagalli look at Dearka suspiciously. "What's with that look? If you guys planning something bad on me, then you'll be dead." Cagalli said in a calm anger. "Sheesh! Cagalli don't jump into conclusions. Just come with us." Dearka said as he grabs Cagalli wrist and drags her out. "Well then we're going now." Yzak said as he follows Dearka and Cagalli. "We'll be back before 12 midnight." Kira said. "Sayonara...." Milly said as she bows. Uzumi and Shinn nods. Kira and Milly follows Dearka, Cagalli and Yzak.

**Inside of Kira's Car**

"Where exactly are we going?" Cagalli said look irritated. "To the Zala Hotel, that's were Athrun's birthday party will be held." Dearka said. 'I know that! Don't make me look stupid!" Cagalli said angrily. "Sheesh, just relax. Here!" Dearka said as he hands her a shopping bags. "What will I'm going to do with this?" Cagalli asked. "Don't be so stupid, It's you're dress. Milly told us that you have nothing to wear so before we came to your house, we went shopping. We wish that the dress suits you." Dearka said as he warps his arm on Milly's shoulder. Milly blushed.

"Oh.... Where will I change clothes??" Cagalli asked. "At the hotel, we'll go to the room we reserved then straight to Athrun's party." Yzak said. "I see...." Cagalli nods. "By the way, Dearka-san, hands off to Milly. Don't make her as one of your toys or else I'm going to kill you next to that 'jerk'." Cagalli threatens Dearka, Dearka gulped and look uneasy. "C-Cagalli-chan..." Milly said sweating drops.

**Zala Hotel**

Cagalli and the rest came to the Zala Hotel. Both Cagalli ands Milly look amazed as they saw the hotel building and the inside look of the building. "Wow! This place is so huge!" Cagalli amazed as she look around. "Yeah... This is the first time I enter such a huge and beautiful hotel!" Milly said as she looks around. The three guys amusedly look at the girls then shrug their shoulders. "Let's go. We'll lead you to the room that we reserve." Dearka said as he led the group.

As they arrive at the room, the two girls were look more amazed. The room was larger than their houses. "Woah! This room was larger than my house!" Milly said look amazed. "I'm sure mt house is look like a bathroom for this room...." Cagalli said in a bored tone. "OK girls we'll leave you here for 30 minutes. Milly-chan why dont you help your best friend?" Dearka said as he winks at her and went out the room with Kira and Yzak. Milly blushed furiously, Cagalli look at Dearka right before he left the room and then look at Milly, scowling.

"Don't be fooled by his looks, Milly. He's a womanizer." Cagalli said scowling. "Let's get start." She continued.

Milly helps Cagalli change into her dress. "You look so good in that dress Cagalli!" Milly said happily. Cagalli blushed and looks away. "Mou... You're embarassing me, Milly." Cagalli said blushing. She woresd a green sleeveless dress _(A/N: The one that Manna makes her wear at Gundam Seed)_ and few locks of her hair was tied up at the side with a green ribbon. "W-well, how do I look?" she asked in a shy tone. "You look like a princess! You're so cute!" Milly said. "You look like cinderella!" she continues.

Cagalli looks away blushing. "Mou, stop calling me that, and as if I have evil step mother and step sister.... I'm not Cinderella, ok?" Cagalli said pouting. She wallks towards to the door and went out the room, Mily followed. The three guys who were waiting for two girls. As Cagalli went out the room, the three guys look at her, amazed.

"Woah! Is that you, Athha?" Yzak said, look at her amazed. Dearka whistles and look amused. While Kira, look at her, smiling at her. "You look cute, Cagalli." He said. Cagalli blushes more in deep red. "T-thanks..." Cagalli said shyly. "Anyway, lets go?" she asked. Kira nods and guides her to the main hall where the venue is. Dearka, escorts Milly while Yzak follows behind them.

**Main Hall**

Cagalli and the others arrives at the main hall. It's crowded with the rich and famous personalities, both girls look amazed as they look around.

"Wow! There's a lot of famous people here!" Milly exclaimed. "Look, Cagalli. There's Arashi's Jun Matsumoto!" Milly points at the celebrity. Cagalli nods gapping at the famous people that she knows and only sees at the TV and magazines. "There's even Mao Inoe!" Milly continues. Dearka shrugs his shoulders and chuckles, while Yzak looks around looking for the birthday celebrant, Kira smiled at the two girls.

"Have you seen him?" Dearka asked to Yzak. Yzak shook his head. "Nope, not yet." Kira look down at the mini paper bag that Cagalli carries. "Is that Athrun's birthday gift?" he asked. Cagalli look up at Kira, blinking at him. "Hm?" Cagalli looks at Kira. "I said, is that Athrun's birthday gift?" he asked again. Cagalli look down at the mini paper bag that she carries. "Umm... kind of...." she said softly. "What's inside of it?" Kira asked again. "Umm..... It's a secret!" Cagalli said shly.

Athrun look around looking for his friends. He's wearing a three piece suit designed by Armani. He saw Kira and approaches him. "Hey, Kira!" Athrun greets Kira, he look at Kira's side and saw Cagalli. He look at her up and down then smirks. "You look so cute in that dress, Cagalli-chan!" he hugs Cagalli so tight, that makes Cagalli couldn't breath.

"You…. Idiot…! I can't breath! Let me go!" Cagalli hissed. "Oh? Sorry!" Athrun said as he let go Cagalli and look at her. Cagalli pouts. "Mou… Are you trying to kill me? You jerk!" Cagalli said angrily. "I'm not. I'm so happy that you came." Athrun said grinning at her, and then he saw the mini-paper bag that Cagalli carries. "Is that my birthday gift?" he asked. Cagalli hides the paper back behind her, blushing. "Umm… Yeah…" Cagalli said in a small voice.

Athrun's face look so happy and grab his present from Cagalli's hands. "Is this really for me? I'm so happy!!" he said happily and hugs Cagalli so tight. "Mou.... I can't breath!" Cagalli whines. Athrun lets go of her, smiles at her. "You make my birthday so special. Thank you!" Athrun said happily. Cagalli blushed and shyly look down. "I'm glad you like it...." she said shyly.

Yzak taps Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun, it's time." He said. Athrun nods. "Yeah.... my dad will call me and blah blah blah..." Athrun said roll his eyes.

"May I get you're attention, please?" Ray asked to all of the guess gather around the hall. All the people were looking at him. "Thank you for coming tonight. And now, let us commence this birthday party for the next heir to the Zala Group!" he announced.

"I have to go." Athrun said and kiss Cagalli's cheek and went up to the stage. Cagali blushed.

"Thank you for coming and making time in your busy schedules to be here tonight." Athrun said. "Everyone, please have a great time." He continued.

"Actually, tonight we have a speacial surprise for Athrun-sama." Ray said. "Huh?" Athrun said, look curious as he look to Ray.

"And now, the president himself. Please welcome Mr. Zala!" Ray announced. Patrick Zala shows up and went to the stage besides Athrun. Guests' applause as Patrick went to the stage.

"Thank you for being here for my beloved son's birthday." Patrick said as he lifts his glass of wine as a sign of a toast. Everyone claps, while Athrun look at his father. "Athrun is currently studying at Destiny Gakuen, because he is the heir of Zala Group." Patrick continued. "Tonight, I have a very important announcement to make. I would like to announce to all of you that Athrun is to be wed." Athrun look confused and shock. "I would like to introduce his fiancee to all of you."

"What are you saying?" Athrun said in a calm anger. Cagalli look down. _"Fiancée, What the heck is happening?!"_ Cagalli thoughts.

"He always one step ahead of everybody." Dearka said.

"She's here among us tonight." Patrick said.

"Does she mean you, Athha?" Yzak asked Cagalli.

"Eh?" Cagalli said look confused.

"What are doing?" Athrun said angrily.

"Everyone's watching us." Patrick said.

"It's always YOUR way." Athrun said.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Patrick smirks. "Well, everyone, let's bring this young lady to the stage." He said.

The lights turn off for a second and then the stage lights turn on and roam around the place. The guests were look so excited as for Cagalli she look nervous as she look at Athrun.

"And that lucky girl is..." Ray said. The light stops at Cagalli and she gasped but it move again and stop at the certain girl somewhere in the crowed.

"_It makes my heart stops beating when that light stops at me for the second.... I wonder whose Athrun's Fiancee?!"_ Cagalli thought.

**A/N: Again please bear me if I update so late. ^_- I'm kinda busy these days. Please read & review.**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


	12. Fiancée

**A/N: Gomen guys for being late to update this, I'm kinda busy since my last update. I hope you guys enjoy this one. ;3**

**Thanks for those who read and review my last update!**

**Chapter 12: Fiancée**

"Athrun-sama's fiancée is.... LUNAMARIA HAWKE!" Ray announced, all the people look at the red-violet haired girl who's eating cake at the buffe.

The girl notice that all of the guests were looking at her. She turns around and looks at the people around her. "Hm?" She said look confused.

"Lunamaria Hawke-san, please come forward." Ray said. Lunamaria look astonished as one Zala's men approaches her and guides her to the stage.

"_She's.... Athrun's.... Fiancée??"_ Cagalli thought.

Athrun looks at his father in a calm anger, while Patrick drink his champaign and and looks at Cagalli.

"Who's she?" Dearka asked. "She's the only daughter of Hawke Corp." Yzak said. "Lunamaria Hawke." Kira said.

Cagalli felt so uneasy and look at Lunamaria as she went up to the stage and joins Athrun and his father. She met Patrick Zala's eye and look at him in a calm but silent anger.

"I'm sure you're all aware that Lunamaria Hawke is the daughter of Hawke Corp." Ray said as he explains to the guest what's happening.

"What's this??" Lunamaria asked with excitement in her eyes.

"As for this year, Hawke Corp. Has moved their main branch to New York. They are a true global company now." Ray continued.

"Oh, so that who her dad is?" Dearka said. Cagalli look at him, look confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "He's the biggest oil magnate in the world." Dearka said. Cagalli look surprised. "He's an oil magnate? A Japanese person?" she said look astonished as she look at Lunamaria.

As Lunamaria arrives at the stage she met Athrun's eyes as he look at her in a calm anger. She look back at the guests, look more confused. "Is this candid camera? Is there a camera somewhere?" She asked look excited. "Where's the camera? Where is it? Hey, where is it?" She asked excitedly.

Athrun notice that Patrick went to the back stage, he follows his father and grabs Patrick's shoulder and force him to face him. "What is this, old man?!" Athrun hissed. "I just wanted to remind you once again who your really are." Patrick said in a calm tone.

"I already know who really I am. So you don't need to remind me." Athrun said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, really?" Patrick said look unconvinced as he look at the stage. "It's all just an act." He said. "It's your birthday after all." He smiled at him. "Just observe as a good boy." He said and pushes him back at the stage.

"Athrun's father has really thought this out." Dearka said as he observes the situation. "But Athrun looks like he knew nothing about this." Yzak said. "Are you sure about that?" Cagalli asked. Kira look at her. "Cagalli.." Kira said as he warned her.

"Hey, did I win something cool?" Lunamaria said excitedly. "You could say that. Do you like a wonderful husband?" Ray asked. "Huh?" Lunamaria said, look confused.

Cagalli pick up a piece of cake and start eating, look at Athrun and Lunamaria. _"A Fiancée eh... What in the world happening?!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

"Say, is it okay if I sing a song?" Lunamaria asked.

"She's a pretty funny girl." Dearka said look amused. "She seems totally clueless to the situation though." Yzak said, look also amused.

"Since I'm up here already, I'll sing FIELDS OF HOPE by TANAKA RIE." She said excitedly. "I'll borrow the piano okay?" she said as she went to the piano and start playing then she sings.

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope 

"Who the heck this girl?" Athrun said as he watches lunamaria.

"It's been a while, sir." Kira greets Patrick Zala as he passed by the ZAFT's group (minus Athrun) with Cagalli who's eating a cake.

"Oh... You three are here.." Patrick said.

"He's our childhood friend after all." Dearka said.

Patrick looks at Cagalli's direction and smirks.

"That girl..." He said. "Lunamaria Hawke is the only daugther of Hawke Corp, while my son is hier of the Zala Corp. Aren't they perfect together?" he continued. "Don't you agree?" He said as he gives Cagalli a plastic smile.

Cagalli look at Athrun's father while chewing. _"What's he up to? Just ignore him."_ Cagalli thought.

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku

itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara

ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lunamaria said as she finishes playing the piano and the guest applauded.

"Now, shall we have another piano performance?" Ray asked. "Master Athrun's father, Sir Patrick has requested someone to perform." He continues. The drum roll starts. Cagalli look as pissed as she plays her food. "It's Cagalli Yula Athha!" Ray exclaimed.

Cagalli look around, look clueless. "Eh?" She said. Athrun look so shocked. "Cagalli-san is a freshman at Destiny Gakuen." Ray introduces Cagalli. "Athha?!" Athrun exclaimed. "She's a lower-classman of master Athrun." Ray continues.

"Uh.... wait hold on a sec..." Cagalli said as she puts down her plate. "Oh now..." she said, look troubled. Kira approaches her. "You should just go knock their socks off." Kira said. "It doesn't help..." Cagalli said. "Cagalli, you can do it." Milly said.

"Please perform for us!" Lunamaria said happily as she clasped. Patrick look at Cagalli. "They can't wait to see you." He said. Cagalli gulped as she looks nervous. "Give me a break." She mutters.

Everyone starts to clap. Cagalli sighs and went to the piano. She puts her pouch on the piano and takes a sit. Cagalli took a deep breath and sighs heavily. She began playing some annoying noise.

"She's snapped." Dearka said. "Wow that's so cool!" Lunamaria said.

Cagalli stops playing and Patrick rushed to the stage. "Please forgive me everyone. It appears that we have an uninvited guest here." He said. Cagalli look at him with calm anger in her eyes. "Young lady, thank you for today." Patrick said.

"That's my intro... Don't underestimate me." Cagalli said as she starts to play some piece and start singing. _(A/N: SHINKAI NO KODOUKU By HOUKU KUWASHIMA)_

kanashimi o oshiete

hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to  
nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to

omoidasenai, yasashii koe wo  
tomurau mune no unabara

kieuseta kako kara, dareka ga yondeiru no  
kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu toki wa itsu to  
nido towa konai ima  
anata no koto shika mienai

"Cagalli…." Athrun said as he watches Cagalli's performance.

tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu  
sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru

shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze  
sagashite madou unabara

sazanami yurameite, inochi no fune wa yuku yo  
hoshi hitotsu mienai namima wo koete susumu yo  
kurayami no mukou ni  
anata no koto shika mienai

Everyone look so stunned as they watch Cagalli playing the piano and the same time singing. "She looks like that she's not a daughter of an ordinary employee..." Dearka said look amazed. "Well, you guys don't know her well, we part time in a music store. The shop owner's son teaches her to play piano." Milly said. "You're kidding right?" Yzak said. "No, I'm not." Milly said look proud at Cagalli.

itsuka miteta namima shizukesa no hou e  
umi no soko ni kieta yasashisa no hou e

aishiau mirai wo tashika ni shitteiru no  
kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu sono toki made  
nido towa konai ima  
anata no koto shika mienai

Cagalli stands up as she finishes her performance. She look at Athrun's father who's still look stunned. "I hope you enjoy listening to my performance." She said as she grabs her pouch and starts to walks to the lobby, Athrun runs after her.

"Cagalli, wait!" Athrun calls her as he runs after Cagalli. Cagalli stops without looking back at Athrun. "What do you want?" Cagalli asks. "Cagalli… I… didn't expect that…" Athrun said as he tried to explain the situation. "It's alright, I knew it that your father wants me to humiliate me in public, if he thinks that he can humiliate me by doing that then he should think again!" Cagalli said in a calm anger. "You stupid idiot you should comfort me!" She continued as tears start to form in her eyes. Athrun went close to her and hugs her tight. Cagalli hugs Athrun back and cries silently, Athrun pats her back as he comforts her.

Yzak, Kira, Dearka and Milly follow where the couple went. "You two can't do some mushy things here. Why don't you two sneak off somewhere?" Yzak asked he and the rest of Zaft together with Milly approaches the couple. "Eh?" Athrun asked while he pats Cagalli. "You two should have a good talk together." Yzak continued.

"It's alright there's nothing to talk to." Cagalli said as she wipes off her tears with a handkerchief and distance herself from Athrun two steps away from him.

"You're absolutely correct." Patrick said as he came and look at Cagalli. "There's nothing more to say, isn't it? If she wants to leave, why don't you just let her go?" he continued. Cagalli looks down.

"Athrun today is your birthday celebration. You should go back to the party." Patrick said as he approaches Athrun. "You make me sick, old man. Why should I, You really give me a surprise gift, thank you!" he said as he gritting his teeth.

"Anou…" Lunamaria said as she approaches the group. "Sorry to interrupt you, but…" she said. Patrick gives Lunamaria a plaster smile. "I'm sorry bout this, Lunamaria-san. Please wait a little longer." He said. "I was called to the stage, so I thought I had to do something. I got kinda carried away. But the marriage announcement was a joke, wasn't it?" Lunamaria asked.

Patrick Zala laughs and looks at Cagalli then back to Lunamaria. "It's not a joke." He said seriously. "I've discussed it, with you parents, and we've all accept it." He continued.

"You serious?" Luna asked look shocked. Athrun clutches his fist and face his father. "OLD MAN, CUT THE CRAP!" Athrun said angrily. "Everything you do makes me sick. I had ENOUGH!" he continued. "That's what I should be saying to you." Patrick said as he look at his son's angry eyes then he sighs. "I'm tired of this." He said as he went back to the hall.

"Come here, we need to talk." Athrun said and he grabs Cagalli's hand. Little he didndd't know that at the same time he grab Cagalli's hand, Lunamaria reach his hand too. "Eh? What's going on??" Cagalli asked in confusion. "Just SHUT UP!! Let's go!" Athrun snapped and grabs one of the girls' hand and drag her out of the hotel.

The rest of the ZAFT group looks at Athrun curiously. "What is he thinking?" Dearka asked. "Who knows?" Yzak said. Kira sighs and look at the girl who Athrun left behind who's so angry at that time.

**A/N: Please bear me for updating my fics so late. Please R&R!**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


	13. The Fiancée and The Girlfriend

**A/N: Again, Sorry for the late update, I'm so busy with school works and the same time busy with my cosplay plans. Last September12 our GS/GSD group cosplay photo shoot is a success, I cosplay as Cagalli Yula Athha. Although were only four members' coz some of our remaining members have fever and we didn't see each other due of a lot of people were also attend the anime convention. The photo shoot was fun.**

**Thank you for those readers who patiently wait for the next chapter and also review last Chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 13: The Fiancée and The Girlfriend**

"Well, he already left. What will you do, Athha?" Dearka asked the angry blonde girl. Cagalli look at Dearka with anger in her eyes. "What will I do? I'm going to kill him tomorrow when I saw him!" she said angrily. "So he's really engage to that rich girl? What I can say they're suited for each other! Milly let's go home now." She continued and drags Milly out the hotel.

Kira sighs, "This is troublesome." He said and follows the two girls. "I'll drive Cagalli back to her home while you Dearka, drive Milly-san back to her place." Dearka sighs and look at Yzak. "I guess I have no choice, eh?" He asked and Yzak shrugs his shoulders. The two guys follow Kira.

**As the Street**

Athrun was walking trying to explain with Cagalli what's happening. (A/N: He thought that he's with Cagalli but its Luna not Cagalli. He drags the wrong person.)

"I will not making any excuses right now." He said as she starts explaining while walking without looking who's talking with. "You're so stupid for falling to that old man's trap. I really don't have any idea what are you thinking. Anyway, you should think before you act." He continued. "Or else you'll fall straight into that old man's trap. What I mean is… You gotta grow up a little."

"Hey, you stupid blue haired freak!" The girl said. "Blue haired what?" Athrun said and look at the person who is he talking to. He look so shocked. "Why are you….?" Luna look so tired and pants hardly.

**At Kira's Car**

Meanwhile, Kira drove back Cagalli on her place. While on the way, Cagalli look so pissed off. "Mou! I can't believe his do that to me!!" Cagalli said angrily gritting her teeth. "Calm down, Cagalli." Kira said look worried. "I'm sure he only mistook that girl from you." He continues. "Whatever! He really pissed me off!!" Cagalli said as she lookout from the window and saw Athrun and Luna. "Look at him; he even flirts with that girl! What a jerk!" She said. Kira look at Cagalli and sighs.

**At the Street**

Athrun was walking across the street hurriedly trying to avoid Lunamaria. "Hey wait! I said wait!" Luna said as she tries to catch up with Athrun. She grabs his hand but he jerks it away. Lunamaria glared at him angrily. "Now you make me mad!" she said and starts attacking Athrun. Athrun evades Luna's attack. "What's your problem?!" Athrun asked angrily. "I'm the one who's about to ask you that!" Luna said.

"Don't follow me!" Athrun said. "Gimme a break! Don't you remember how all this happened? Don't you think it's your own fault?!" Lunamaria said. "Not really. I don't remember." Athrun said as he walks away. "What the heck! You spoiled brat!" Luna said angrily and follows him. "Wait!" she calls Athrun. "WHAT?! You're annoying me!!" Athrun shouts at Luna angrily. Lunamaria puts her hand out in front of Athrun. "Lend me some money!" she said. "Huh?" Athrun said as he look at Luna confused. "You drag me away so abruptly. I got nothing with me so how will I go back home?"

Athrun look so pissed as he look at Lunamaria. "Listen, don't you think I would've taken a taxi if I saw one?" he said. "Oh… I see…" Luna said. Athrun grins at her. "You look stupid." He said as he walks away. It makes Lunamaria angrier and grabs something and throws it to Athrun and hits him. Athrun face Luna. "What's that for?!" he said angrily. "You jerk! Do you know why I'm dressed like this out here in the middle of fall? It because of YOU suddenly dragged me out of here, and more on that I'm barefooted!" Luna said in equal anger as Athrun's. "So what?! Why do I care for?!" Athrun hissed. "What kind of a guy are you?! Can't you at least say that you're sorry or something?!" She shouted. "You're tretty annoying." Athrun said as his tempers grows more. "Huh?!" Luna said in disbelief. "Can you stop following me? Oh! Don't tell me that you're a stalker?" Athrun said as he look at Luna.

Luna sighs. "I don't believe this." She said. "So anyway, I'm a busy guy." Athrun said sarcastically and walks away. Luna groans and runs after and rides on Athrun's back. "What the hell are you doing?!" Athrun said look surprised and moves around. "Get off!" he said. "I won't!" Luna said. "Are you a MONKEY?!" Athrun shouts and struggles more. "I'm not a MONKEY!!" Luna said as she grabs him tightly since Athrun's circling around and she starts feeling dizzy. "You're crazy!" Athrun said. "You're the one who's crazy!" Luna said as she bits Athrun's ear and gasped aloud. Luna looks at him curious. Athrun struggles and breaks free from Luna's grip that makes her fell on the ground.

"OOWWW!" Luna said as she stands up. Athrun touch his ear blushing. Luna looks at him and grins. "Hey, you have sensitive ears?" She asked. Athrun blushes more. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" He said and runs off and leaving Lunamaria. "What is this? He look so cute." Luna amusedly said and then she realizes that she fells something different deep inside of her. "Oh no! I think that I'm in love!" she mutters to herself.

**Athha Residence**

Cagalli was studying in her room, as she came back from the party, she went straight to her room and get change and starts studying. "Gggrrr! I can't concentrate!!" Cagalli said irritate. "I can't take it anymore! I'll go to sleep!" she said as she lies on her bed and covers herself with a blanket and close her eyes.

**Destiny Gakuen, Lunch Time**

Cagalli was studying silently while eating when Fllay together with her friends passed her by. "Oh my! You're even studying during lunch?" Fllay said as she and her friends stop by in front of her table. "What's wrong with that?" Cagalli said as she tries to Ignore Fllay and her friends. " Oh no no no no. If she won't study hard she won't even graduate here." Fllay said. Cagalli said nothing ignores the girls. "I'm sorry but my GRADES were better than yours." Cagalli said. "Even with bad grades, money can do miracle, in our case anyway." Fllay said and laughs together with her friends and left Cagalli.

Cagalli sighs. "Don't they realize that there's nothing to brag about?" She said and then she saw Lunamaria enters the Cafeteria. "Hey, is this the ZAFT lounge?" Lunamaria asked. "Hey, isn't that …?" Cagalli said. Fllay and her friends stand in front of Lunamaria. "So? And who yo u might be?" Fllay asked as if she owns that place. "I'm looking for someone." Lunamaria said as she looks around. "Please leave. There's no place for a stanger like you." Fllay said. Lunamaria smiles at Fllay so sweetly. "Then let's play Janken?" Lunamaria said smiling at the three girls. Fllay and her friends look at Luna dumbly. "If I win, then y ou let me look for him, okay?" Luna continues. "What the heck is she saying?" Fllay said. "If you don't play then you'll lose! Janken-pon!" she said as they start the game but Fllay lose in one shot. "Look over there!" Luna said as she points somewhere which Fllay obligiuely follows then Luna slaps Fllay so hard that makes her fall on the floor. "Fllay!" the girls said as they went to Fllay.

The entire students look astonished. "Oh sorry, did that hurt? My hand just suddenly moves by itself." Lunamaria said smiling at Fllay. "Since I'm won, I'm going to look for him." She continued and turns around and saw Cagalli. "Oh! It's you! You're that piano girl from yesterday!" She exclaimed. Cagalli sweat drops and nods dumbly.

**Zaft Lounge**

Cagalli and Lunamaria went to the Zaft's Lounge, Lunamaria eats in a carefree way. Cagalli looks nervous. "Anou…. This is ZAFT's VIP Space. You might get in trouble if they see us here." She said nervously. "I'm really surprised that you also study here, gosh first when you play the piano I thought you don't know how to play but you make me wrong." Lunamaria said amusely. "Despite what that old man tries to bring you down you still went to that stage. You've gotta a guts." She continues. "Don't judge me by my looks. I maybe not rich but I can play some musical instruments." Cagalli said look defensive. Lunamaria smiled at her. "I don't judge you so don't be so defensive. You know don't you think that we're totally alike?" Luna asked Cagalli that makes her look confused. "Really?" Cagalli said. "You're so lucky." Luna said look envy at Cagalli. "What do you mean?" Cagalli confusedly said.

"As I expected, Destiny gakuen sure has great cafeteria." Luna said as she looks around the place. "But I think that my school is pretty nice too." She continues as she eats. "Anou… are you a high school student?" Cagalli asked. Luna nods while chewing her food and swallows it. "Yeah, I'm a senior at Minerva Gakuen." Cagalli amazed. "Wow…" she mutters. "You must be really rich." She mumbles. "Hm?" Luna look at her since she didn't hear what Cagalli said. "Nothing. Ypu went to see Zala-san, right?" Cagalli said while walking around the lounge.

Luna nods. "Yeah… Yeah… That guy is crazy." She said. Cagalli looks at Luna. "Crazy?" Cagalli said look confused. "Don't you think?" Luna said as she look at Cagalli. Cagalli nods. "Yeah…. But." She agrees with Luna. "Isn't he? He such a big jerk, he totally deserted me yesterday." Luna said as she set aside her plate on the table and stands up and approaches Cagalli. "He deserted you?" Cagalli said look surprise. "I went home barefooted and have no money and he left me no choice but to walk home barefooted." Luna explained what happened to her last night. "Eh? But you're his fiancée, right?" Cagalli asked trying cheer herself even deep inside she's hurting. "You're going out, right?" she continued. "Oh no! I just met him yesterday and it also surprises me that I'm engaged with him." Luna said.

"Well I have to go now." Cagalli said as she heads towards to the stairs tries to surpass her different feelings towards to Lunamaria. Luna looks at Cagalli but someone squeals as Athrun enters that cafeteria. "Kyyaaa! Athrun-sama!! "The girls squeal as they saw Athrun. "Oh, crap! That jerk!" Cagalli mutters as she saw Athrun.

Athrun ignores his fan girls as he went upstairs, he stops as he saw Cagalli at the VIP lounge. "C-Cagalli…" Athrun said nervously. "Don't say anything! After what you did to me last night, you stupid jerk!" Cagalli said angrily. "By the way, I like to congratulate you on your engagement!" She said as she passed by Athrun, but Athrun grabs her arm. "Look, Cagalli. I didn't mean it, last night. I thought I drag you but I mistake…" Athrun tried to explain. "Ah! Enough of your explanations, I don't need it. It's already clear to me, okay?!" Cagalli said in a calm anger.

"Hey What's happening?" Luna said as she looks at the two. "Woah! It's the monkey girl! What are you doing here?!" Athrun said as he look surprised as he saw Luna. "Thanks to you I have bruises all over my body because of you." Luna said as she looks at her bruises. "So what? As if I care." Athrun said irritably. "Can't you apologize? Take some responsibility!" Luna said. "Look, the engagement was a joke. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want to get married to someone like you!" Athrun said angrily. Lunamaria grins impishly as she looks at Athrun. "You got all red when I nibbled your ear. You're like a little boy trying to act tough." She said grinning at Athrun.

Athrun blushed as he touches his ear. Cagalli look at them confusedly. "Huh?" she said. Athrun look so nervous and blushing at the same time. "W-will you shut up?!" Athrun said nervously. "I'm going to teach you a lesson…" Luna said as she circles her arm. "Huh?" Athrun said look confused. "As your FIANCEE!" Luna said as she punches Athrun on his face. Everyone gasped, Athrun look astonished as Luna punch him. "We're going to get married anyway. We can be in love ATHRUN." Luna said look determine and hopefully. Athrun blinks as he touches his jaw. Cagalli look at him then to Luna with hurt in her eyes. Luna smiling at Athrun so sweetly as she adores Athrun a lot.

"_I have no chance with this girl…."_ Cagalli thought sadly. _"From the start we're not meant for each other…"_

**A/N: Please bear with me for updating so late or so long since the last update. I really hope you all understand.**

**Please Read & Review.**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


End file.
